Entrenando con el asombroso Prusia!
by Flannya
Summary: 1890. Mexico esta en plena modernización y su jefe le manda a entrenarse con el mejor militar existente... Prusia. Podrán las dos naciones cumplir las ordenes de sus jefes sin matarse en el intento? Denle una oportunidad y dejen reviews! ;D
1. Es una orden!

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose!**

**De nuevo yo aqui con una propuesta algo diferente para un fic! Espero de corazón que les guste n_n !**

**El fic se basa en hechos historicos... Claro, trasgiversados por mi mentecita curiosa hon hon hon hon... :3 Como dice en el summary se centra en Prusia y fem Mexico... Quien hubiera dicho que tienen un pasado juntos?**

**De antemano perdón por los dedazos, errores de ortografía y demases que puedan encontrar en el fic. U_U**

**En fin, empezemos! :D**

**Clasificación M por futuros capitulos, groserías y violencia que vendran mas adelante... Y tambien para estar seguros hehehe XD**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 1: Es una orden!**

El albino miraba de manera curiosa su tarro de cerveza vacio. Hacia tiempo que estaba ahi sentado en la barra de esa taberna, tomando solo. No pudo evitar sonreir burlonamente. Solo. Que acaso no debía ya de estar acostumbrado? No acaso le gustaba de estar solo?

El tabernero, un hombre gordo y rollizo con poco cabello en su redonda cabeza pero con un prominente bigote bajo su ronda y roja nariz,miraba al hombre albino. Desde hacia tiempo estaba ahi sentado tomando. Por su vestimenta podia decir facilmente que era un militar, y por la cruz de hierro que llevaba colgada,uno de alto grado. Pero normalmente los militares prusianos venian siempre en grupo para contar anecdotas y pasarla bien. Por que este no?

"Noch einen?" le pregunto el tabenero al tiempo que limpiaba un tarro con una jerga sucia, para ver si queria otra.

El albino lenta y pesadamente reitro su mirada de su interesante tarro de cerveza para clavarla en el tabernero que habia osado distraerlo. El hombre, involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atras, al ver como le clavaba sus ojos rojos y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso bajo esa mirada tan intimidante.

Pero Gilbert no le dio mayor importancia.

"Ja" contresto vagamente para volver su mirada a su tarro vacio.

El hombre rapidamente le sirvio un tarro, agradecido de que le hubiese quitado esa mirada penetrante y de la gran cantidad de dinero que iba a dejar este particular cliente.

El albino solo miro su nuevo tarro y le dio un gran trago. Cuando dejo en la barra su cerveza con algo de fuerza se empezo a dar cuenta de lo mucho que habia bebido. No, no estaba borracho ni mucho menos, era demasiado asombroso para emborracharse! Nadie veria a su asombrosa persona cayendose de borracho! Finalmente, tanto el como su hermano menor tenian alta resistencia al alcohol, y en ocasiones hasta bromeaba que en vez de sangre, ambos tenian cerveza aria corriendo por sus venas! Pero un bostezo involuntario le traicionó. Sheisse, cuando bebía mucho solia ponerse algo somnoliento...

el albino al ver su tarro casi vacio (en que momento alguien se tomó su cerveza?) se dio cuenta que desde hacia tiempo llevaba este patrón: ir casi todos los dias a tabernas y tomar en una esquina en la barra solo. Desde hace cuando empezó con este hábito? Fijo la mirada en lo que quedaba de su bebida ambar amarilla... Amarilla... Como la florecilla que ella llevaba siempre en el pelo. Hace cuanto no la veía? Casi 30 años? Desde ese momento en el que ella prefirio al estirado musiquillo y se le unio en la guerra...

Bah! El unirse es para debiles! El era demasiado asombroso para depender de alguien! Y con ese pensamiento en mente el albino tomo de un trago el remanente de su cerveza.

Tan concentrado estba el albino que no se dio cuenta del joven soldado a sus espaldas, totalmente rigido y saludandole con una mano en la frente.

"Generaloberst Beilshmidt!" dijo el joven con un grito maricial.

El albino volteo a ver aburrido por encima de su hombro. Era un joven soldado, su uniforme azul prusiano perfectamente pulcro, sus botas altas negras impecables y con un casco con un pincho en la parte superior. El joven mantenia la misma pose rigida de saludo, esperando una respuesta del general.

"Ja?" pregunto algo aburrido Gilbert.

"Generaloberst Beilshmidt, su jefe pide su presencia inmediata! Se me dieron ordenes de escoltarlo personalmente señor!" grito el joven militar sin bajar aun la mano.

Gilbert dio un suspiro. Que queria su jefe ahora?

Levantandose pesadamente y dejando dinero en la barra, que el tabernero avidamente recogio, tomo su capa que estaba descansando junto a su cerveza y su sombrero. Tras vestirse, encaró al joven.

"Soldat! Trae caballo?"

El joven le miro y le respondió de manera automática.

"Nein! Vine en carrozampara escoltarlo, señor! Fueron ordenes del jefe!"

Escoltarlo? Su jefe estaba ya demasiado viejo...

"Soldat, puede usar su carroza, el asombroso yo ira en su corcel!"

El joven soldado parecía de pronto nervioso.

"Pero...Generaloberst Beilshmidt...el jefe ordeno..." empezó el joven.

"Soldat, es una orden! Ire a caballo! Soy demasiado asombroso para ir en una carroza! O acaso esta desacatando MIS ordenes?" preguntó Gilbert entrecerrando un poco los ojos y ejerciendo presión con sus palabras.

El efecto fue el deseado y pudo ver como el prusiano palidecia mas que la espuma de la cerveza que acababa de tomar y volvia a ponerse mas rigido que una tabla.

"Nein!"

Gilbert sonrió. Bien sabía que los soldados pensaban dos veces antes de desacatar una orden de alguien de mayor rango.

"Bien!" dijo saliendo de la taberna y dirigiendose a su caballo, dejando al pobre soldado sudando frio.

Montando en su caballo negro, rapidamente empezó a galopar por las calles. Ahora que queria su jefe que no podía resolver sin su asombrosa presencia? El sopor que tenía en la taberna junto con las ganas de dormir se disiparon al momento que cabalgaba a velocidad , sintiendo el frio aire en su cara. Vio el cielo y no se extraño de ver nubes grises que avecinaban lluvia. Lo unico que esperaba era estar con su jefe antes de que empezara a llover, detestaria llegar empapado, eso no seria asombroso.

En menos tiempo que el pensado, pero ya con algunas gotas cayendo del cielo llego a la casa de su jefe, una gran casa no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, de dos pisos y aspecto victoriano, con un pequeño jardin delantero rodeado por una reja de metal fundido negro, acostumbrado de la epoca. Bajando de su corcel en la entrada, lo amarro a unos anillos en la entrada usados justo para los caballos y amarrar carrozas y cruzo el pequeño jardin de 5 zancadas hasta tocar la puerta de madera.

Espero poco fuera de la casa de ladrillo, ya que rapidamente una sirvienta abrió la puerta. Al verle bajo la mirada, e hizo una rapida reverencia.

"Generaloberst Belishmidt, el Principe-Ministro Chlodwing zu Hohenlohe se encuentra en el despacho." dijo quedamente.

El prusiano, con una sonrisa ladina despota (como las que solo el sabía hacer) entro en la casa y se dirijió al despacho del Ministro. La sirvienta, escandalizada, cerró la puerta principal y hecho a correr tras el . Cuando llegó Gilbert al estudio, se encontro con la puerta cerrada. No espero preguntar pasar, ni tocar la puerta, sino que entro de golpe a la habitación.

"El asombroso yo ha llegado!" se autoanunció Gilbert de manera aparatosa desde la entrada de la puerta.

Los dos hombres sentados, uno detras de gran mesa de roble y el otro enfrente voltearon sus miradas al ser interrumpidos. Inmediatamente la sirvienta se asomó por detras de Gilbert, claramente sorprendida por el comportamiento del albino.

"Herr Hohenlohe! Disculpeme! Herr Beilshmidt entro repentinamente, no me dio tiempo de detenerle..." empezó claramente angustiada la rubia sirvienta.

Pero el hombre detras del escritorio levanto una mano a manera que ya no prosiguiera hablando.

"Hilda, no te preocupes, asi es Herr Beilshmidt, gracias puedes retirarte y por favor que nadie nos interrumpa."

La sirvienta con las manos en el regazo, inclino la cabeza.

"Asi sera Herr Hohenlohe." y dicho esto se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Gilbert se quito el sombrero con una mano mientras y con la otra se quitaba de manera aparatosa la capa, mientras que caminaba a la silla vacia que estaba frente a su actual jefe, su sonrisa burlona nunca dejando sus labios. Aventó su capa a medio tender y su sombrero en el respaldo de la silla.

"Que asunto es de tanta urgencia?" preguntó Gilbert dejandose caer en la silla. Miro al hombre de frente, delgado, ya avanzado en años con una cara alargada y angular cubierta en parte con un gran bigote blanco. Se veia un hombre serio, con grandes entradas en su cabeza y de pelo cano. Aun asi, tenia una presencia digna y magnifica , sus ropas perfectamente pulcras. Claro, era de esperarse del Principe-ministro de Prusia.

El hombre detras del escritorio miro seriamente a la representacion de la nación. A veces no daba credito que fuera tan... Infantil. En serio este hombre era Prusia y habia vivido cientos de años? Sin embargo no le dio importancia a eso.

"Gilbert, veo te acordaras de Herr Otto Von Bismarck?" dijo el Ministro extendiendo una mano al hombre sentado al lado de Gilbert.

Gilbert volteo a su derecha al ver al ex-ministro de Prusia. Sonrio al ver al hombre familiar, su cara redonda y bigote blanco inconfundible y su presencia de autoridad siempree agradaron a Gilbert.

"Herr Bismarck! Si hacia tiempo que no nos veiamos!"

El excanciller sonrio, pues ya conocia a la nación... Y ya sabía como tratarla.

"Gilbert, es bueno verte. Tanto tiempo y tu sigues igual de joven." sonrio algo paternalmente el hombre.

"Es porque soy demasiado asombroso" dijo altaneramente el albino soltando una de sus familiares risas.

El ministro se aclaró la garganta para capturar la atención de la nación. Cuando la hubo tenido le dijo claramente.

"Gilbert, necesitamos que vayas por una transacción."

Transacción? El nunca iba a ese tipos de relaciones. Si era con otro país, los ministros se encargaban de eso... Esto no le empezaba a oler bien a Gilbert. Seguro le iban a mandar a hacer un trabajo poco deseable o aburrido. El albino no dijo nada pero miro intensamente al Ministro para que continuara. Pero el que continuó fue Otto Von Bismarck.

"Gilbert, te acuerdas de México?" pregunto tranquilamente.

Gilbert abrió un poco los ojos mientras que le encaraba.

"Mexiko? Si... Es una nación verdad? No tan asombrosa como yo claro... Ultimamente Ludwig me ha contado mucho de el. Por lo visto le tiene gran aprecio, le ha ido a visitar en varias ocasiones, y suele decir maravillas de Mexiko" reecordó el Prusiano vagamente sin darle mayor importancia.

El Ministro asintió pesadamente juntando las yemas de sus dedos enfrente de el.

"Actualmente tanto nosotros como tu hermano menor, estamos proveyendo a Mexico de armas. Parece ser que esta creciendo como país y no solo nosotros estamos invirtiendo capital y materia, sino varios países europeos." le dijo Hohenlohe.

Gilbert estaba empezando a aburrirse. No le gustaban las platicas largas. Cruzo su pierna derecha hasta descansar su tobillo en su rodilla izquierda, en una pose claramente poco elegante, mientras que se hundia comodamente en la silla.

"No veo en donde entra el asombroso yo en esto. Le estamos vendiendo armas a un pais. Y?" dijo Gilbert.

"No es solo venderle armas Gilbert. Es ganarle a los demas paises. Todos estan invirtiendo en Mexico y estan obteniendo excelentes ganancias. Sería muy provechoso para nuestra economía ser los primeros en proveerle con aquello que nos pide ya que obtenemos materia prima increiblemente barata." dijo Von Bismarck.

"sin mencionar las empresas que estamos estableCiendo ahi." agrego Hohenlohe.

"Sinembargo no solo quiere crecer ese país economicamente." dijo Bismarck levantandose de su silla y caminando a la ventana del estudio, con las manos en la espalda y viendo al exterior. "Tambien quiere crecer militarmente"

"Es por eso que vamos a hacer una gran venta de armas. Mexiko prefiere nuestro armamento al de Francia y al de Inglaterra. Es una oportunidad que no podemos desperdiciar" dijo Hohenlohe.

"Pero pidieron algo además del armamento. Y es ese ALGO por el cual nos escogieron por sobre otras naciones" comentó Bismarck aun dandoles la espalda y mirando por la ventana.

Gilbert nada mas pasaba la mirada de un hombre a otro. Algo le estaban escondiendo estos hombres...

"Gilbert, prepara tus maletas, vas a Mexico a entrenar al país militarmente " anunció Hohenlohe poniendo ambas palmas sobre la mesa.

El albino le miro con los ojos como plato.

"WAS?!" exclamo en alemán al tiempo que se ponía subitamente de pie y empujaba la silla hacia atras.

Bismarck se volteo lentamente para ver al atonito prusiano de pie que miraba a su actual ministro de manera acusadora.

"Esa fue la condición Gilbert, enviariamos a nuestro mejor General a organizar y entrenar sus tropas que por cierto, he escuchado son un desastre" dijo Bismarck con una mirada algo consoladora. Sabía que no le había caido bien la noticia.

"Nein! Me niego!" respondió automaticamente el albino casi como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

"No es si quieres! Tienes que ir!" le reclamo Hohenlohe poniendose de pie, sus palmas todavia en su escritorio e inclinandose sobre este para hablarle a la nación que se portaba peor que su nieto.

"Nein! Me niego! Y no ire!" le replico Gilbert, sumamente molesto. Ahora tendría que ir a encargarse de una nación?! Ademas que esta creciendo...seguro era una nación pequeña y minúscula.

"Iras!" le replico Hohenlohe claramente molesto "Asi ayudaras mas que estando aqui de taberna en taberna llorando por Hungria!"

El albino sintió como su cara se sonrojaba. De pronto sintió que la corbata le asfixiaba y las manos le sudaban.

Empezó a reirse nervioso.

"El asombroso yo?! Por una mujer?! A- aunque asi fuera el caso, me niego a ir! La ultima vez fui a entrenar a America y resulto un llorón! No voy a malgastar mi tiempo!" replico Gilbert tratando de desviar la conversación a otro lado.

"Como Ministro de esta nación irás! ES UNA ORDEN!" bramó Hohenlohe.

"NEIN! NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN , NEIN!" reclamo el albino inclinandose de igual manera que el ministro sobre el escritorio, gritandole a pocos centimetro de su cara.

"ES UNA ORDEN HE DICHO!" le replico Hohenlohe poniendose clorado.

Bismarck solo sonrio. Talvez ya era hora que interviniera.

"Gilbert, necesitamos al mas capacitado para esta misión. Solamente tu puedes hacerlo, por eso te la encomendamos." dijo tranquilamente el hombre de poblado bigote.

Tanto Gilbert como Hohenlohe detuvieron su discusión y miraron a Bismarck, que miraba a la nación algo divertido y con una pequeña sonrisa bajo el gran bigote.

"Finalmente... Necesitamos al mas asombroso para este trabajo" dijo Bismarck.

Gilbert lo miro un rato sin decir nada. Después de unos segundos, se irguió con magnificiencia y empezó a reir con su caráctistica y peculiar risa.

"Esta bien! El asombroso yo ira a entrenar a esa excusa de nación y la convertira en una asombrosa potencia! Claro que no tan asombrosa como yo! Ke se se se se!"

Mientras se ponía de manera aparatosa la capa y el sombrero Bismarck le tendio un pequeño libro. Gilbert le miro y sonrio burlonamente.

"Creo que no recuerda que a mi asombrosa persona no le gusta leer" contesto el prusiano.

"Son escritos de Humboldt, un compatriota que hizo una gran investigación de ese país. Te será de ayuda" le dijo de manera paternal mientras le daba el libro y le ponía una mano en el hombro izquierdo.

Gilbert, sonrio altaneramente mientras tomaba el libro.

"El asombroso yo no necesita esto! Lo llevare porque me lo pide, pero ya veran mi asombroso poder militar! Haré de ese muchachito de nación en todo un hombre hecho y derecho!" exclamó (casi gritó el albino) mientras salia de la habitación riendo para si misimo cerrnado la puerta tras de si.

Su risa bastante fuerte y molesta se wcuchaba cada vez mas apagada hasta que en el cuarto reino silencio. El ministro se dejo caer en su silla frotandose la sien derecha y cerrando los ojos. Bismarck solo rio por lo bajo.

"No es un mal chicho, solo algo altanero y prepotente." comentó el hombre todavía en pie mirando la puerta.

Hohenlohe bufó.

"Algo?! Si no juegas con su orgullo jamas hubiera ido! Y lo importante es que se realize de manera exitosa esa transaccion... Puede ayudarnos mucho en el futuro." dijo el ministro claramente cansado. Algo pensativo,miro a Bismarck,bajando la mano "Si no mal recuerdo...acaso dijo que iba a hacer de ese muchachito en todo un hombre? Acaso el no sabe que la representacion humana de Mexico es...?"

Bismarck no pudo reir un poco y volvio a tomar si lugar enfrente de Hohenlohe.

"Seguramente no. Se llevara unanbuena sorpresa llegando allá...sin embargo..." dijo al tiempo que se servia algo de brandy de una botella de cristal que estaba en la esquina del escritorio "Creo que inclusive eso puede resultar benéfico" dijo antes de tomar un trago de su brandy.

Xxxxxxxxxxx(Mientras tanto en México)xxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria Guadalupe galopaba a toda velocidad, los cascos de su caballo haciendo un sonoro ruido por las calles empedradas de Coyoacán. Su caballo rojo, sintiendo la ansiedad y enojo de su dueña y criadora, rompia entre las calles, magnifico, abriendose paso entre carruajes, carretas y transeuntes. Maria, una experta en caballos, cabalgaba habilmente a toda velocidad una mano en las riendas estrujando un papel, la otra al aire, sosteniendo un fuete. Sabiendo la urgencia de la situación, descargó un golpe en los cuartos traseros de su caballo, que instantanemente comprendio el mensaje.

"Rapido Coronel! Haber si como comes corres!" le gritó la mexicana casi pegada al cuello del animal, la crin negra de este y el cabello negro de la jinete ondenado en el airemcomo bandera.

Como sin el caballo hubiese comprendido el mensaje, empezó a galopar mas rápido. Las casas, puestos y personas pasaban como un borrón a los ojos denla mexicana que ahora corria por las calles Empedradas y arboleadas de San Angel. Bruscamente antes de que el caballo recibiera una orden, dio un tirón a la derecha y empezó a trotar por una hermosa calle llena de casonas y arboles cuyas copas se entretjían para formar una boveda que dejaban pasar varios rayos de luz.

Pero la mexicana no le dio importancia a eso. Lo unico que tenia en mente era llegar con su jefe. Y ya.

Divisó una casona amarilla, que cubria casi toda una cuadra y de dos pisos. Dio un salvaje tirón a las riendas hacia atrás, y el caballo se alzó en sus patas traseras. Cuando se calmo, la mexicana se bajo del caballo y vio que un muchachito descalzo saliá presuroso a la puerta para ver al invitado. La mexicana con las riendas en mano, le dio unas palamdas afectuosas a su caballo cafe rojizo y le quito unos cabellos negros de la crin que se le estaban pegando al cuello por el sudor. Sonrió ladinamente, Sabía que no debía hacer correr a ningun caballo así o iba a explotar al pobre animal, pero era una emergencia.

"Lo hiciste Coronel, gracias" le murmuró la chica, a lo que el caballo que respiraba agitadamente solo le vio con su gran ojo obscuro acuoso.

El muchachito moreno llego corriendo junto a la morena, y ella le avento las riendas antes de que dijera algo.

"Dale alguna vueltas que todavía esta caliente y no le des agua fria" mandó la mexicana mientras entraba a grandes zancadas por el portón abierto y hacia el patio interior.

Dentro de la casona, varias criadas iban y venian, los mozos cargaban herramientas y había gran movimiento. Sin darle importancia y con el papel todavía apretujando en mano, cruzo el gran patio interior y paso por la fuente para llegar a las escaleras del otro extremo y subirlas a gran velocidad, sus botas haciendo un fuerte sonido que resonaba por todas las paredes. Mientras que subia las escaleras al segundo piso, vio que varias criadas se apretabsna a la pared para dejarle pasar. A Maria Guadalupe no le i portaba. Sabia que seguro se veia amenazadora y con cara de pocos amigos. Le importaba un bledo. En el segundo piso dio vuelta a la izquierda y caminando igual de rapido por el pasillo al aire libre se dirigió a la ultima puerta de madera. Sin esperar a pedir permiso, entro.

En la habitación ricamente decorada con tapizes y llena de estantes de libros, se encontrba un hombre bastante alto y robustO, de pelo perfectamente peinado hacia atras y gran bigote blanco de morsa. Sentado tras una gran mesa de roble, vestia un traje gris oscuro perfectamente planchado y su corbata roja en un nudo impecable. Imperturbado por la fuerza que la mexicana abrió las puertads alzó tranquilamente la mirada de sus papeles y dibujo una paternal sonrisa mientras que se levantba de su silla y extendía los brazos.

"Maria, que bueno verte..."

Pero la mexicana no estaba de humor para modales. Se acercó a su jefe de 3 zancadas y le agitó el papel que tenía en la mano en su cara.

"Que diablos significa esto Don Porfirio?!"

Porfirio Diaz cayendo en cuenta, pero sin dejar de sonreir tranquilamente como quien ve a una hija se sento.

"Ah, veo que ya sabes las noticias..."

"Porque no se me aviso antes? Mas bien porque nadie pidio mi opinion?!" alzo la mexicana sumamente molesta.

"Antes que sigas Maria, toma asiento dejame te explico. Quieres algo de tomar? Un tequila?" ofrecio amablemente su jefe indicandole una de las dos sillas frente a el y alargando una mano a una botells de cristal.

La mexicana se paro en seco, pero con la misma mirada de pocos amigos, se desplomo en la silla de enfrente, ambas piernas abiertas en una manera poco femenina (gracias a dios su larga falda verde la cubria hasta los tobillos), y sus brazos descansando en los brazos de la silla. Vio que su jefe le ofrecia amablemente un caballito. Dando un suspiro de derrota tomo de mala gana el vasito de cristal y tomo de un trago su contenido.

Su jefe solo le miraba con amabilidad. Le tenía gran aprecio a esa muchacha, tenia su temperamento, pero era en realidad una muchahca dulce y amable. Y a pesar de tanto tiempo en el poder, ella seguia igual de joven e inocente como una chiquills. Vaya sie en ocasiones la miraba como su propia hija! No habia duda que debia de ser un gobernador paternal para su nación.

"Maria..." empezó Porfirio Diaz.

Pero le interumpio la mexicana mientras que con una mano se acomodo un mechon rebelde que siempre se le venia a la cara.

"Don Porfirio, porque no me toman en cuenta? Se que usted es mi jefe y tengo que apoyarle, pero me gustaria que pensaran mas en mi para que participe en la toma de decisiones" dijo quedamente Maria mientras miraba sus mano que ahora jugaban en su regazo con el vasito vacio.

Porfirio Diaz no pudo evitar sonreir. Era como una muchahca pidiendo a su padre mas libertad al ser mas grande.

"Lupita, es por eso que te mande esa carta."

Maria levanto rapidamente la vista para ver al hombre y no pudo evitar sonreirle timidamente. Siempre le gustaba que le dijera Lupita, se sentia...como un abuelo. Pero por mas buena que fuera su relacion su atencion fue a la carta.

"Pero la carta nada mas menciona que tendre que entrenarme militarmente" dijo algo molesta."No veo porque hay que llamar a un extranjero, suficiente tenemos con las constantes visitas del grotesco pervertido de Francis..."

"Señor Bonnefoy" le corrigio Porfirio Diaz.

Maria rodo los ojos.

"Bueno... Del grotesco y pervertido Señor Bonnefoy, sin mencionar al odioso de Alfred y a Arthur." replico Maria.

"Pense que te agradaba el Señor Kirkland?" pregunto Porfirio algo extrañado.

"Bueno el si, es un caballero y es decente en comparación de los demás... Pero la mayoría son unos..."

"Lupita entiendo tu malestar" le interrumpio su jefe antes de que soltara la mexicana una groseria "No ha de ser facil ser mujer en mundo de hombres" le dio una mirada consoladora a lo que la mexicana le dio una mirada triste.

"Ademas no veo el porque un extranjero debe entrenarme militarmente... Nuestra milicia esta..." empezó la mexicana.

"Hecha un verdadero desastre." le dijo Porfirio antes de que acabara, con lo que la mexicana bajo la cabeza al saber la verdad. "Lupita, tu sabes mejor que yo que carecemos de diciplina militar, nuestro ejercito es deplorable y nuestros generales ya son muy antiguos. Necesitamos modernizarmos y nadie mejor que los europeos."

"Pero usted estudio en el Colegio Militar y resulto un excelente General" dijo Maria con la voz queda, mirando aun su regazo.

Porfirio le sonrió.

"Si,por eso digo que nuestro ejercito ya esta demasiado viejo...ademas de que justamente fui hecho general por desobedecer ordenes y perseguir a un monton de franceces de nuestras tierras." confesó algo divertido. "No Lupita, necesitamos ayuda. Dime, te acuerdas acaso del General Ludwig Beilshmidt?"

Maria como por un resorte levanto la mirada y se irguió en su silla, inclusive cerrandomlas piernas y viendose como una señorita. Un leve rubor coloreó sus morenas mejillas y depronto sintió que la habitación estaba muy encerrada. Porque su corazón se aceleraba?

"E-el general Beilshmidt? Si, le recuerdo, vino el año pasado" recordó a la perfección la pequeña y esbelta mujer, acomodandose de manera inconsiente el largo y negro cabello lacio. Si era lo que la mexicana pensaba entonces no estaba tan mal la idea de ser entrenada por un extranjero, penso con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios rosados.

"Perfecto, porque es su hermano, el General Gilbert Beilshmidt el que va a venir a supervisar el entrenamiento" anuncio su jefe.

Maria se congeló en su lugar, sus manos que jugaban con su pelo se detuvieron y solo vio fijamente a su jefe. El color de sus mejillas desapareció en un segundo y azotando ambas manos en el escritorio se levantó inclinandose amenazadoramente, cualquier rasgo de dulzura dejando su semblante.

"NO! Me niego a tener a ese egolatra en mi casa! Y que ni crea que va a enseñarle algo a mi ejercito!" levantó la voz Maria.

Porfirio frunció el ceño. Empezando a molestarse le dijo.

"No es una opción, ya hicimos un trato importante con el ministro de Prusia, nos va a vender mejores armas en comparación de las anticuadas francesas. Además se va a hacer cargo de la enseñanza militar. Y no hay mejor escuela militar que La prusiana"

Pero Maria no escuchaba.

"Ese imbecil nunca me reconoció en su momento como país! Sin mencionar que tiene el ego del tamaño del Popocatepetl! No voy a tomar lecciones con el!" grito Maria.

"Maria! Si tu no quieres esta bien, pero aun así el General Beilshmidt estará aqui y lo trataras como se debe! Vas a ir conmigo al puerto de Veracruz cuando llegue para recibirlo y le acompañaras en su estadia" le replicó Porifirio alzando la voz. Era como tratar con un adolescente.

Maria al ver que era inutil, dio la media vuelta, dandole la espalda, su largo pelo negro latiguenado tras ella y su larga falda verde haciendo una onda en el aire.

"NO LO HARE!" chillo mientras cruzaba el cuarto para salir.

"MARIA GUADALUPE!" bramó su jefe a sus espalda mientras ella to aba la perilla de cristal de la puerta. Ella se detuvo, pero podía sentir su mirada penetrante y podía jurar que le perforaba con esos ojos claros caracterisitcos de el. Estaba molesto, pero no le importaba.

"ES UNA ORDEN!" bramó Porfirio Diaz.

Maria solo dio un resoplido de disgusto y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.

En la soledad de su despacho, Porfirio Diaz se sirvió un tequila y se lo tomo de un trago. Si, efectivamente era como tener a una hija mas... Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios alzó las cejas divertido. Pobre del General Beilshmidt...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**Primer capi! Hehehe son retestarudas estas naciones a ver si no se matam antes de que acabe el fic XD**

**Notas historicas!**

**- cuando mexico se independizo Prusia no lo rconoció como país, de ahi el descontento de la Mexicana.**

**- En 1894 hasta 1900 el Ministro dE Prusia era Chlodwig zu Hohenlohe, Bismarrck ya habia sido ministro de Prusia y ya habia tenido relaciones exitosas con Mexico.**

**- De 1885 hasta 1911 fue el mejor momento de relaciones entre Prusia y Mexico.**

**- Generaloberst es "general mayor" en aleman, osease el mas fregon de los generales XD**

**- la guerra Austro-Prusiana se dio en 1866 entonces ha habian pasado casi 30 años que Elizabetha (Hungria) se habia ido con "el musiquillo estirado"**

**- Porfirio Diaz presidente en ese entonces tenia varias casas, la que uso en el fic es la famosa casa amarilla que se encuentra en la Ciudad de Mexic en San Angel. (dense una vuelta, es bien lindo San Angel!)**

**- Efectivamente, Prusia hizo una gran venta de armamento a Mexico y le ayudo a entrenarlo porque era un desastre el ejercito XD**

**- los principales inversionistas en ese entonces en Mexico eran EU, Inglaterra, Francia (que Porfirio Diaz amaba!), Alemania, Holanda, Belgica y España.**

**- Porfirio Diaz de hecho al principio estaba a cargo de unnescuadron de infanteria, pero en una de esas desobedece a su general Ignacio Zaragoza y ataca y persigue a un grupo de soldados franceses XD es condecorado como coronel y despues general.**

**Pues que tal? Les gusto? Muchas mas sorpresas por venir! **

**Porfa dejen muchos reviews! Hacen feliz a los escritores *w* diganme lo que piensan, ideas, sugerencias, comentarios... Todo es bien venido! **

**Saludos! :D**


	2. Guten tag! Bienvenido?

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose!**

**Heme aqui! Sentada y lista para escribir mas de esta inusual pareja! Espero les guste!**

**Gracias, mil gracias a Wind und Serebro, Lady Loba, Shakd 120 y Alfie Eldelstein por sus reviews! Ustedes son mi inpiracion! *w***

**De nuevo, perdon por faltas de ortografía, dedazos, letras de mas y demas errores... U_U**

**En fin, sigamos con el fic! :D**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Capitulo 2: Guten tag! Bienvenido...?

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy estuve asombroso!_

_Estamos prontos a llegar a Mexiko! Hize una asombrosa investigación acerca de la nación que voy a entrenar! El libro que me dio mi jefe fue escrito hace 100 años, pero dice que es muy subdesarrollado, aunque tiene mucha materia prima. Bah, seguro no es una nación asombrosa como yo!_

_Francis me mando una carta, puesto que dice que tenía muchas relaciones con ese país y su jefe. Dice que la voy a pasar muuuuuy bien acompañado y que le mandaba un beso a la nación de su parte(hon hon hon hon hon), honestamente no se a lo que se refiera._

_Tambien Antonio me mando una carta al saber que iba a Mexico. Me pidió saludar a su ex colonia de su parte y que no me acerque mucho o me las veré con el. Ni con Lovino se portaba así de posesivo..._

_Y West tambien me escribió, me dijo que iba a encontrar encantadora la compañia ahi y que saludaba de manera afectuosa a Mexico de su parte. Sheisse, estar demasiado tiempo con Feliciano le esta afectando a mein bruder..._

_De igual manera el asombroso yo ya tiene un plan de ejercicios a seguir para su asombroso entrenamiento! Al igual que con America, voy a hacer de un gran hombre a Mexico!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

El dia había llegado.

Maria no tenia la mas minima idea de lo que hacía ahí. Esperaba en el concurrido muelle del puerto de Veracruz, fuera del gran barco, todavia a la espera que las amarras estuvieran aseguradas y los pasajeros empezaran a bajar. Porfirio Diaz estaba a su lado y un escuadron de jovenen generales y altos militares estaban detras de ellos.

"Lupita confio en tus buenos modales para que esta transacción salga como esperamos" le dijo Porfirio Diaz, viendo el enorme barco frente a ellos.

Maria volteo a ver al hombre a su lado. El como siempre estaba impecable: su traje negro planchado, su camisa blanca pulcra, sus zapatos de charol brillantes a la luz, sus manos enguantadas sosteniendo un bastón (que era mas de adorno que para ayudarle a caminar, pese a sus años todavía estaba muy sano su jefe) y su alto sombrero de copa. Por entre su saco se podía ver la franja tricolor zurcando su pecho y estomago, marcandolo como presidente.

Maria sonrió. Habia tenido muchos jefes, la mayoría de ellos unos tiranos y malditos, pero este le agradaba bastante... Si, llevaba mucho tiempo en el poder, pero estaba finalmente haciendo lo que muchos no habian podido (o querido) : modernizar a Mexico.

La morena volvió su vista al barco sin darse cuenta que su jefe le miraba por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa. De todo corazón esperaba que se llevara bien con la nación visitante. Sabía lo rencorosa que era la muchacha, pero con tiempo (y algo a la fuerza) limarian asperezas.

Maria buscaba con la mirada hasta que lo vio, bajando de uno de los puentes del barco, con varios empresarios que por su piel blanca probablemente eran prusianos. La mexicana frunció el ceño. Estaba desde muy lejos de donde estaba ella y aun así podía escucharle gritar y reir estridentemente. Por un momento le recordó a Alfred, su molesto vecino del norte. Involuntariamente, apreto los dientes y cerro los puños arrugando un poco la tela de su falda.

"Maria..." le dijo suavemente su jefe al darse cuenta del ceño fruncido de la nación.

Ella dio un resoplido y trato de tranqulizarse... Finalmente habían pasado muchos años desde que lo vio! Tal vez unos 70 años...? Cierto, las personas cambian mucho en ese tiempo... Probablemente Prusia ya no era tan despota y egolatra...

"GUTEN TAG! SALUDEN AL ASOMBROSO PRUSIA!"

Esta bien, tal vez no.

El albino divisó a lo lejos al pequeño grupo presidencial y se acercaba a ellos con los brazos abiertos en magnificencia, portando con honor su uniforme azul prusiano, y su sombrero en su mano. Su capa azul forrada de rojo ondeaba tras de el y sus botas negras altas resonaban marcando sus pasos. El sabia lo asombroso que se veía.

El albino se acerco al que portaba la banda presidencial tricolor y lo saludo fuertemente con un apretón.

"Herr Diaz! Un gusto conocerlo! Soy el asombroso Prusia! Y he venido a entrenar a su pobre ejercito! Tal vez no sea tan asombroso como yo, pero si sera mejor!" dijo el prusiano sin soltarle la mano su gran sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Maria, que trataba de controlarse, le miraba con odio. No,no habia cambiado. Seguia siendo la nacion que recordaba...prepotente, fantoche, grosero...

"General Beilshmidt, que gusto que haya aceptado nuestra invitación. Su jefe el Ministro Hohelohe me ha hablado maravillas de usted" le contesto educadamente Porfirio.

Maria no podía escuchar lo quen oía. Maravillas?! Estabamos hablando de la misma persona?! Ella nada mas miraba con ojos como platos a su jefe.

El albino soltó su carcterística risa irritante.

"Pues pronto se dará cuenta en persona que esass maravillas no son nada comparado con mi verdadera asombrosa persona!" dijo Gilbert para luego ver a un joven detrás del mandatario mexicano, con impecable uniforme militar. Abriendose paso exclamó en voz alta. "Asi que TU debes ser el no tan asombroso México!"

El joven militar se quedo quieto en su lugar sin saber que decir. Porfirio Diaz abrió los ojos sorpendidos y abrió la boca para decir algo mientras que María cerraba sus manos en puños al ser olimpicamente ignorada y confundida... Y con un hombre. Que el idiota este no tenía la decencia siquiera de acordarse de ella?!O minimo informarse de quien jodidos era Mexico?!

El presidente mexicano, rapidamente entendiendo la situación (y su gravedad) trató de interumpir al prusiano.

"General Beilshmidt..." comenzó Porfirio Diaz.

Pero el albino depositó con fuerza su mano en el hombro izquierdo del joven militar.

"Kesesesese! Eres tan patético como te imaginaba México! Mirate nada mas! Escualido, bajito y nada musucloso! Pero no te preocupes, ya estas bajo el entrenamiento del asomboso yo!"

Maria sentía como la rabía la inundaba. PATETICO!?Era eso lo que pensaba el prusiano este?!

"General Beilshmidt..." intentó de nuevo Porfirio Diaz.

Pero el prusiano siguió con su monologo sin darle mayor importancia.

"Con razón pidieron mi ayuda urgentemente! Vaya excusa de nación que eres! Pero no hay nada que mi asombroso entrenamiento no quite!" fanfarroneó el alto albino.

El joven militar, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Rogaba a todos los santos el que alguien lo sacara de esta situación tan incomoda. Maria por su parte echaba chispas por los ojos. QUE ACASO LE LLAMO "EXCUSA DE NACION"?!

Porfirio Diaz vio como el creciente enojo de su nación no iba a terminar nada bien.

"General Beilshmidt..." intentó nuevamente Porfirio Diaz.

"Pero no te preocupes muchacho, aprenderas todo del asombroso yo! Ya veras como tranformamos a un pobre diablo de quinta como tu en todo un hombre! Kesesesese!"

POBRE DIABLO DE QUINTA?!

"General Beilshmidt!" levantó la voz un poco Porfirio Diaz.

El albino se volteó a verlo, una ceja alzada.

"Ese no es la representación de Mexico." dijo tranquilamente el presidente mexicano.

Gilbert abrió un poco los ojos y volteo a ver al joven soldado que lo miraba nerviosamente. Rapidamente quito su mano de su hombro y encaró al presidente mexicano.

"General Beilshmidt, le presento a la representación de Mexico, Maria Guadalupe Hernandez Martinez Aguilar de Vizcaya Quintana." dijo tranquilamente Porfirio Diaz poniendo una mano en el hombro de la morena.

Gilbert abrió los ojos como platos, pero rapidamente se compuso. No iba a dejar de verse tan asombroso ni por un segundo. Hasta este momento vio a la joven mujer que estaba de pie con la cabeza en alto junto al presidente. Era delgada, y bajita, rapidamente le calculo un metro sesenta de estatura, si contar el tacon que llevaban sus botas. Vestia demasiado informal y no asombrosa para ser una nación, probablemente por eso ni la noto. Vestia una blusa de manta inmaculadamente blanca sin tirantes en los hombros sino en los costados de sus brazos, dejando ver su delgado cuello del cual colgaba una fina cadena de oro. Dicha cadena se perdia dentro de su blusa y entre su amplio busto, que no paso desapercibido por el albino. Sonrojandose un poco bajo la mirada por su menudo y curvilineo cuerpo, hasta sus suaves y redondas caderas que vestian una larga falda campirana verde oscuro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Sus pies calzaban unas botas negras con espuel de plata. Espuelas? Sabia montar esta mujer? Rapidamente subió la mirada a la cara de la mujer. Una cara que le miraba con profundo desprecio si bien no lo decia en voz altA. Su cara delgada de pomulos altos estaba en un rictus de seriedad, sus labios rosados en una linea tensa. Sus ojos increiblemente negros parecían echar chispas y su pelo lacio y largo caia en cascada por su menuda espalda hasta apenas tocar sus posaderas.

El albino irguiendose, rió desprcupadamente.

"Vaya! Si es una pequeña muchacha la que tengo que entrenar! kesesese!"

Maria veia rojo. Al diablo con los tratos entre naciones! No queria estar un segundo mas en la presencia de este hombre, nación, o como se llamase! Se acercó al albino hasta quedar frente frente a el, de ninguna manera se iba a dejar intimidar por este hombre!

"Asi es General Beilshmidt. Soy la representación de Mexico. Si me disculpa, la debil, patetica y excusa de nación que soy, se va a reitirar a un lugar donde no este su arrogante, petulante y dedesnable presencia!" le gritó María al momento que de golpe dio la media vuelta, golpeando al albino con su pelo y marchandose en grandes zancadas para perderse entre la multitud.

"Maria! MARIA!" gritó Porfirio Diaz al ver como se alejaba hecha una fiera.

"Dejela Herr Diaz, seguramente no supo como reaccionar ante mi asombrosa persona. kesesesese!" dijo el albino sin darle mayor importancia.

El presidente no estaba tan seguro de eso. Con un sentimiento de intranquilidad, termino de saludar al pequeño grupo de politicos prusianos que le acompañaban a la nación para dirigirse al ferrocarril que les llevaria a la Ciudad de México.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Maria se sentó de mala gana en una de las butacas del vagón presidencial. Genial. Increiblemente genial. No solo tenía que estar con el egolatra albino, sino que además había sido regañada por su jefe. Pues honestamente que esperaba?! Que le abriera los brazos en una calida bienvenida?! Su jefe le habia contestado que era lo menos que podía hacer, que tenía que dar una buena imagen de ella hacia las potencias.

María bufó. Ella tenía una buena imagen! Que la mayoría de las naciones fueran exasperantes y la sacaran de sus casillas era diferente! Por ejemplo Francis! Cuanto tiempo su jefe no le presionaba a tratarle bien, cuando en realidad el frances lo unico que queria era meterle la mano bajo la falda cuando menos se lo esperaba! Y el holandes? Ese aunque hablase de negocios tenía una mirada muy incomoda y pesada. María detestaba como le clavaba la mirada, y si bien no era mal parecido, le irritaba que constantemente le viera el cuerpo. El gringo? Maria cerro un puño. Ese desgraciado, siempre abrazandola y presentandola como su novia. El inglés? Era de los mas decentes, aunque en unas cuantas ocasiones le habia descubierto con una mirada parecida a la del holandes... Por Dios, que ya no había hombres decentes en estos tiempos?!

Maria dejo de apretar su mano y coloco su mano en la mesa frente a ella al tiempo que relajaba los hombros con una mirada triste. Eso no era cierto... Si habia hombres decentes... La morena dio un suspiro cansado... Por que no vino Ludwig en lugar que su hermano? Ludwig era lo que Maria tenia por concepto de un hombre hecho y derecho. Minimo hubiera sido mas ameno todo...

Tan concentrada estaba la mexicana que no escucho que la puerta del vagón se abria y entraba un hombre albino. Al ver a la mexicana se acerco con una sonrisa ladina.

"Se que probablemente mi asombrosa presencia te deslumbro, asi que me vuelvo a presentar" empezó el albino echando hacia atras su capa con una mano en gesto exagerado. "Soy el asombroso General Gilbert Beilshmidt, mejor conocido como Prusia!"

La morena alzo la vista y ahora de frente lo pudo ver bien. En general era como le recordaba. Su cabello gris platino siempre le dio curiosidad, y mas sobre esos ojos rojos traviesos. Su piel clara era algo que ella ya se habia acostumbrado. Estos europeos no salian de su casas, pensó burlonamente la mexicana. Era mas alto que ella, aunque no tanto como el imponente de su hermano. Gilbert no era de espalda tan ancha, ni tan musculoso, mas bien era de complexion delgada. Claro, eso no le quitaba el hecho que tenia un magnifico porte masculino y un cierto aire de grandeza. La mexicana inclusive pensaba que sería apuesto aun con sus ojos rojos, pero queria borrar a bofetadas esa sonrisa ladina que se cargaba. No la aguantaba!

Maria se puso de pie y se acerco a estar a pocos centimetros del albino.

"Desconozco el momento en el que usted asumió que yo estaba sorprendida. Y aqui la pregunta sería si usted se acuerda de mí?" contesto la mexicana con un leve ceño su cara sin ninguna sonrisa. Seguro el ya habia olvidado que no la reconoció comompais independiente hace 70 años...

El albino miro a la pequeña mujer enfrente de el.

"Pues obvio que estabas sorpendida frau! Finalmente estas ante el asombroso Prusia! Pero no te preocupes, conozco a las de tu tipo!" dijo con una pequeña risa.

Ese comentario enervó a la mexicana y se abstuvo de soltarle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero pensando mas bien en su jefe, dijo apretando los dientes.

"Y se puede saber a que se refiere con eso de "las de mi tipo"? " pregunto lentamente la mexicana, odiando al hombre con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Naciones fememinas claro! No son nada asombrosas, algo debiles, lloronas y siempre dependientes de algun hermano mayor u otra nación masculina." contesto vagamente el prusiano, sentandose en la butaca contraria de donde se habia sentado la mexicana. "Pero no te preocupes frau, sere gentil contigo, no podemos dejar que una nacion tan bonita como tu se vaya a lastimar kesesesese!"

La mexicana no podia creer a este tipo. Era demasiado pensar en que se disculparia. Pero era increible el pensar que todavía le dijera esta sarta de estupideces! Todavia de pie, azoto una palma en la mesa y se inclino hasta estar pocos centimetros de la cara del Prusiano, que le veia fanfarronamente.

"No necesito que nadie me cuide, perfectamente soy capaz de hacerlo... Ademas para conocer mucho de mujeres y naciones le veo muy solo...acaso el "asombroso" Prusia es tan hablador porque no sabe como mantener a una dama? " siseo la mexicana con una sonrisa altanera.

Bingo! La mexicana vio como la sonrisa del prusiano caia y sus ojos se abrian un poco. Agradeció en ese momento tener un sexto sentido femenino. Ya tenía una vaga idea de de que pie cogeaba y se iba a encargar de hacer su vida un infierno aqui en Mexico.

El prusiano solo veía a la morena frente a el y sabía que se estaba sonrojando. Diablos, que tienen las mujeres que pueden leer la mente?! Nerviosamente el prusiano empezó a reir su fastidiosa risa.

"Ke se se se se! Vaya Frau, si yo solo me preocupo por usted! No tiene por que portarse tan agresiva, uno pensaría que no le agrada mi asombrosa presencia."

La mexicana se incorporo y vio hacia abajo al prusiano.

"Pues no se equivoca. Su presencia me es sumamente molesta no le voy a mentir, y si sabe lo que le conviene no se metera en mi camino" dijo la mexicana

Gilbert se incorporo y ahora el veia hacia abajo a la nación latina.

"Pues es una desgracia frau, Pero tengo ordenes especificas y quieralo o no voy a convertir a su bola de desorganizados en un ejercito" contesto burlonamente.

La mexicana dio media vuelta, latigueandole la cara de nuevo con su pelo lacio y antes de salir mustió por encima de su hombro.

"Sepase muy bien que no es bienvenido en esta tierra Señor Beilshmidt."

"Kesesese pues tu jefe menciona lo contrario... Al fin y al cabo... Quien no querria al asombroso yo?" dijo Gilbert mientras que abria sus brazos mostrando su esplendor como nación.

La mexicana se volteo de golpe y salio del vagón dando un portazo.

El albino al encontrarse solo dio un suspiro y vio por las ventanas el paisaje lleno de verdes que se movía. En que momento el ferrocarril se habia puesto en marcha? Sin darle importancia de pronto sintió la boca increiblemente seca y fue en busca de una cerveza, o ya de perdida un brandy.

Pero que diablos tenían las mujeres que siempr sabían o adivinaban los secretos de uno? Como esa muchacha morena pudo decir unas palabras y CASI hacerlo eprder la postura? Se acordo de Elizabetha... Sheisse, esta mujer era muy parecida a ella en temperamento. Y ahora que lo recordaba era la segunda vez que le golpeaba con su pelo. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta que era muy suave...

Sin darle mas importancia se dirigió a otro vagón en busca de licor para despejar su mente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"LO ODIO NANA LO ODIO! NO QUIERO QUE SE QUEDE NI UN SEGUNDO MAS EN MI PAIS!" gritaba Maria mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la amplia cocina en el Castillo de Chapultepec.

Despues de un dia y medio de viaje, llegaron a la ciudad de México. El presidente pidió a Maria hacer una esplendida cena de bienvenida a los invitados, y confiando en las manos capace de la nación, le encomendo eso. Pese a que el Presidente tuviera varias casas, oficialmente vivía en el Castillo de Chapultepec. Por ordenes suyas, el general Beilshmidt se hospedaría en su casa de San Angel, siendo bastante centrica.,sin mencionar que estaba convenientemente cerca de Coyoacan done Maria tenia su casona.

Su nana, una mujer ya muy anciana, algo encorvada por los años y con el grueso cabello negro pintado aqui y alla de canas sostenido en una gruesa trenza le sonrio con dUlzura. No es que autenticamente fuera su nana, la nación tenía muchos mas años que ella, pero siempre había estado cerca de ella, siendo a veces de confidente, sirvienta y (sentía ella) madre. A pesar de su gran edad, la mujer ayudaba con eficiencia a Maria a preparar la cena.

"Vamos hija, no es para tanto, no puede ser peor que el Señor Fransisco..." empezó la anciana.

"No nana! Este si es mucho peor que Francis! Con el minimo le podía soltar un golpe y se la pensaba dos veces... Aunque se le olvidaba a los 15 minutos... Pero ese no es el punto! Es odioso nana! Me insultó" lloriqueaba Maria como niña pequeña mientras cortsba varios vegetales.

La mujer mayor vio con la fuerza con la que Maria destrozaba a los pobres vegetales. Moviendo los contenidos de una gran olla de barro con una gran cuchara de madera le respondió.

"Insultó al que pensó que eras tu, no a ti mi niña. Además ya le vi, y por su presencia se ve un muchacho respetable, como la de un militar gallardo bien uniformado..."

"Pues lo de gallardo no, pero lo de militar bien uniformado seguro es lo unico que tiene en común con su hermano Ludwig!Porque de ahi enfuera son totalmente diferntes!" bufaba la morena.

"Como, el es el hermano del niño Ludwig?" pregunto su nana dejando de remover la comida y volteando a ver a la mexicana.

Maria se irguió y vio a su nana con dulzura mientras se secaba las manos su delantal.

"Ay nana, tu diciendole "niño Ludwig" y podría ser tu tatara-tatara abuelo!" dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

La anciana se le acerco y le tomo de las manos mientras que le miraba con dulzura maternal.

"Pues para mi tu siempre seras mi niña Lupita y el, el niño Ludwig! Ten algo de respeto por mis canas que bien me las he ganado!" le dijo la mujer poniendole una mano en la mejilla. "Además, quien no va a querer estar contigo? Eres una muchacha linda, inteligente..."

Maria dio un suspiro connuna sonrisa triste.

"Pues el unico que quiero que este aqui es Ludwig y me mandan al imbecil de su hermano!" contesto de mala gana Maria.

"Maria! Que palabras son esas!" le reprimio su nana mientras que la soltaba para volver a poner atención a su cazuela. "Este joven te podría sorprender, la gente cambia..."

Maria levanto y dejo caer sus brazos a sus lados exasperada.

"Nana, no ha cambiado en 70 años, sigue siendo grosero, altanero, prepotente y tiene el ego mas grande que cualquier persona que haya conocido, porque lo habria de hacer ahorita?" pregunto.

"Creme mi niña, la gente cambia, por diferentes razones... El amor... La guerra..." dijo algo callada la anciana.

Maria se acerco a su nana por detras despacio. Sabía de lo que hablaba. La mujer había perdido a su primer y unico amor en la guerra amerciana. Se acerco a la mujer mayor y le abrazo.

"Lo siento mucho nana. No fue mi intención..."

La mujer sonrio y se volteo para tomar a la joven de la cara con ambas manos.

"Lo se hija, pero recuerda que las personas cambian, dale una oportunidad..."

Maria dio un suspiro, resignada.

"Esta bien nana..." dijo con un tono monotono y aburrido.

"Y no me contestes asi jovencita, sabes mejor como debes de conteStar!" le regaño la mujer al sentir que la nación se burlaba de sus canas y no le estaba poniendo atención.

Maria no pudo evitar reir. En eso entro eL presidente Diaz a la cocina.

"Lupita! Que bueno que te encuentro! Ya esta la cena?" pregunto algo apresurado.

"Si jefe, ya esta todo listo, solo que lo sirvan en los platones de plata y que se lleve al comedor" sonrió con suficiencia la joven. Cocinando nadie le ganaba...

El presidente se acerco a las varias cazuelas humeantes.

"Vaya si esta ves te esmeraste, esto huele muy bien... "dijo el presidente empezando a meter la mano en una cazuela.

Pero fue detenido por el rapido manotazo de la anciana.

"Señor Presidente, sus modales!?" le reprendio la mujer.

El presidente, incomodo, tosió y se irguió.

"Si, este...Lupita, sube rapido que los invitados ya estan llegando, mi señora ya les esta recibiendO." dijo el alto hombre.

Pero antes de que dijera algo los tres pudieron escuchar una estridente voz a lo lejos.

"Ke se se se se! Comida mexicana? Seguro que no es tan asombrosa como lo que yo cocino, Ke se se se se!"

Porfirio Diaz volteo a ver a la joven nación que ya tenía cara de pocos amigos y las manos en jarras. Maria levanto una ceja.

"Porfavor Lupita dale una oportunidad" le pidió su jefe antes de saliR de la cocina. Mientras varias criadas entraban y se armaban con platos para empezar a llevarlos.

Maria bufó y fue a un estante de la cocina y saco un frasco con un polvo color cafe rojizo. Rapidamente se dirigió a los platos de porcelana que estaban llenando con comida las criadas.

"Una oportunidad? Esa se la di al gringo y me quito la mitad de mi territorio!" dijo Maria entre dieNtes para si misma.

Con gran fuerza, empezo a vaciar el polvo en un plato y lo removió para que no se viera diferentes de los demás.

La nana miraba horrrizada las acciones de la mexicana.

"Pero niña, que haces?!" le pregunto retorciendose las manos.

Pero la mexicana nada mas le volteo a ver con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

"Nada nana...solo que hoy el albino sabrá de la maldición de Moctezuma!" dijo triunfalmente mientras que se volteaba y le daba el plato a una criada que tenía los ojos como platos "Toma y sirvele esto al hombre de pelo blanco con ojos rojos. Y no quiero ni una palabra" le ordenó mientras se quitaba el delantal y corria por los pasillos de marmol lujosamente decorados hacia el comedor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Maria sabia comportarse, era de esperarse. No era la primera vez que estaba en estas cenas de negociosos y glamour. Pero el hecho que supiera como comportarse no implicaba que le gustase estar ahi. En una palabra estaba aburrida.

Estaba sentada a la izquierda a la del presidente Diaz, justo frente a ella el albino. Del otro lado de la cabecera, se encontraba la primers dama de Mexico, y en los lugares restantes, politicos e inversionistas mexicanos y prusianos. Maria usaba todas la reglas de etiqueta que sabía eran necesarias para esta ocasion.

El albino miraba a la otra nación frente a ella y no pudo evitar sonreir burlonamente. Tratando de iniciar una conversación casual, empezó.

"Fräulein Maria, gracias por SU hopitalidad. Desde nuestra llegada solo hemos recibido las mas increibles atenciones de este país... Claro que no son tan asombrosas comp las del mio" dijo el Prusiano alteramente.

Vio que la morena le miraba con odio reprimido. El no podía sentirse mas feliz. Que podía decir? Le gustaba molestar a las personas e iniciar peleas... Y siempre le habían atraido las mujeres de caracter fuerte...un momento, que?

Haciendo a un lado el pensamiento fuera de lugar, sonrió inocentemente para ver la reacción de la mexicana.

Maria respiró. Estaba segura que le quería provocar... Nada mas espera al plato fuerte y ya veras desgraciado...

"Me alegro que se sientan...BIENVENIDOS en mi casa... Eso habla bien de nosotros los mexicanos" contestó la mexicana haciendo enfásis en la palabra y tomando un pequeño trago de agua de una de las copas de cristal cortado.

"Si...de hecho recibí varias cartas respecto a mi estadía aqui...Francis me comentó que iba a estar muuuuy bien acompañado y te mandaba un beso" dijo socarronamente el albino.

El Presidente Diaz volteo a ver Maria con una ceja levantada.

Maria se ruborizo un poco,claramente avergonzada, pero rio falsamente.

"Ay ese Francis... Seguro el beso era para usted Don Porfirio, usted le aprecia mucho mas que yo, ya sabe que mi relación con el frances es...fria."

Pero Gilbert no se detuvo ahí.

"Tambien me mando una carta Antonio, que te mandaba saludos" dijo el albino, a lo que Maria sonrio ampliamente.

"Que lindo de su parte! Despues le escribire una carta!" contesto animada la mexicana.

"Y tambien me llego una carta de Ludwig..." empezó Gilbert.

Maria sintió un leve revoloteo en el estomago.

"Ludwig? Que decía?" pregunto ansiosamente la mexicana. Luego se dio cuenta de lo ansiosa que se esuchaba y se reacomodo en su silla adornada, claramente abochornada. "Digo... Supongo que decía algo de nuestras relaciones de plata verdad?" dijo la mexicana tratando de desviar el tema.

El prusiano sonrio maliciosamente... Habia dado en el blanco...

Inocentemente se encogió de hombros y empezó a ver al techo fingiendo hacer un gran esfuerzo en recordar.

"Mein Gott... No recuerdo... Es raro que el asombroso yo no recuerde...en fin, ha de ser algo de poca importancia ke se se se se" se rio burlonamente al ver a la mexicana. Le iba a recordar porque le decian el asombroso Prusia y el evento en el ferrocarril.

Maria fulminó al albino con los ojos mientras que trataba de respirar tranquilamente. Sabia que si seguia apretandomel cuello de la copa se quebraria, pero tenia que tomar algo sino echariana patadas al albino.

En eso entaron un pequeño sequito de sirvientas con diversos platos de porcelana. Al ver que le servian al prusiano su plato se tranquilizó y sonrio gatunamente.

"Vaya Fräulein Maria, esto huele delicioso!" dijo un invitado prusiano.

Maria puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

"Muchas gracias Herr Schröder, es un tipico platillo mexicano que cualquier mujer mexicana sabe preparar" contestó humildemente Maria.

"Vaya, si esto hace una mujer mexicana, y sabiendo las atenciones que hemos tenido en el viaje, me iré a buscar una esposa mexicana en este instante!" bromeó otro invitado prusiano acompañado de risas de los comensales.

"Me halaga Herr Becher" contesto timidamente la mexicana. Ella volteó a ver a su jefe, que le sonreía con orgullo paternal.

Gilbert solto un resoplido, y tomo un bocado de su plato.

Inmediatamente tosió involuntariamente pero se controló, la cuchara todavía en su boca. No se podía mover. Empezó a sentir que la boca y la garganta le quemaba y bien sabia que no podía toser o quedaria mal, y no seria asombroso. Sintio que empezaba a hacer demasiado calor y de pronto empezo a sudar profusamente.

La mexicana que comía placidamente le sonrió inocentemente y alzó las cejas.

"Que tal le pareció el platillo, Herr Beilshmidt?" dijo dulzonamente.

Gilbert saco la cuchara de su boca, pero no podía pasar el bocado. Sentia toda la boca en llamas. Todos los comensales estaban comiendo tranquilamente, que pasaba con su plato? Porque picaba tanto?

Con mano temblorosa tomo su copa de agua y la tomo lo mas rapido que las reglas de etiqueta se lo permitian. Podia sentir que sudaba grandes gotas por el cuello y el ardor no dejaba su boca. Pudo sentir que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas por el ardor.

"Como verá, este es un... ASOMBROSO platillo de mi tierra... " dijo Maria poniendo enfasis en la palabra.

Gilbert le fulmino con los ojos y tragó. Podía sentir como si fuera una bola de fuego lo que pasaba por su esófago. Pero era demasiado asombroso para esto. Tomo de nuevo su cuchara, y tomo otro bocado. El asombroso de el no se iba a dejar ganar, no podía! Esto ya era personal con la mujer.

Maria le miraba divertida, todos los comensales demasiado ocupados en su comida o en la platica para ver al pobre albino sufriendo un martirio. Le sorprendió que siguiera comiendo... Ah como son de tercos los hombres...

Con la boca hecha pedazos al igual que el estomago, Gilbert sintió que iba a morirse pronto por lo que comió. Dio el ultimo bocado y se reecargo lo mas elegantemente que pudo en la silla... Tenia que verse asombroso aun si se moría de indigestión. Se sentia mareado por la cantidad de chile, los labios seguro los tenía inflamados y se sabia que estaba totalmente rojo, probablemente como uno de los tomates de su amigo Antontio.

Entonces fijo la vista en la mexicana que sonreia victoriosa, la copa de agua cerca de sus labios. El albino juro por el viejo Fritz que esto no acabaría ahi. Pero la mexicana, con una ceja arqueada y sonriendo burlonamente de lado, solo gesticuló con los labios una palabra, para que nadie mas que el la esuchara.

"Bienvenido"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Waaaaaaa pobre Gilbert! Hahahaaha como les dije, a ver si no se matan estos dos antes de que acabe el fic!**

**Notas historicas! Yeah!**

**- el primer ferrocarril fue el de veracruz a mexico, obviamente porque la mayoria de los buques llegaban a ese puerto y para facilitar el trafico de materiales a la ciudad de Mexico.**

**- Porfirio Diaz tenia varias casas pero oficialmente vivia en el hermoso castillo de Chapultepec *o***

**-la maldicion de Moctezuma es coloquialmente conocido a cuando un extranjero vIene a Mexcio y se enferma del estomago por comer comida tipica... Ok no es un dato historico, pero si cultural XD**

**Creo que ya...**

**En fin, asi va nuestra parejita... Que se puede decir? Son bastante parecidos?.. Igual de tercos -_- **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi! Porfa dejen muchos reviews! Aunque sea uno de "ta chido siguele" XD**

**Comentarios? Sugerencias? Todo es bienvenido! (aunque no el sentido que Maria lo usa en el fic no se me espanten o_o)**

**SaludoS! :D**


	3. Firmes, YA!

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose!**

**Gracias! Gracias gracias gracias por aquellas personas que se toman un tiempo para leer este humilde fic! Espero no desepcionarlos! ;D Mis mas profundos agradecimientos a Validia, Yue-black-in-the-Ai, Shald 120 (perdon! Me tarde un poquito mas ), Leidy Otaku, Wind und Serebro, Alfie Eldelstein, e ItzelDurand (saludos hasta Durango!). Me motivan a escribir chicos! (arroja flores)**

**Antes que nada si queiero comentar y hacer de su conocimiento que no voy a poder estar updateando tan pronto como me gustaria :( sin embargo, tratare de updatear una o dos veces a la semana, por favor no se olviden de este fic y tenganme paciencia! T.T**

**Asi pues, empezamos otro capi de esta pareja... Y podemos concluir una moraleja del capitulo anterior:**

**No hagas enojar a un mexicano si vas a ir a comer a su casa. XD**

**Ok no, pero bueno, la confrontación sigue, y ahora es el turno de Gilbert de contraatacar! Vamos a tomar un lado de Gilbert que no me gusta mucho pero finalmente, era prusiano. **

**Como siempre, perdon por errores de ortografía, dedazos, letras de mas y letras de menos que puedan encontrar... Soy demasiado floja para cambiar el idioma de mi teclado a español -.-U**

**En fin, continuemos! ;D**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**Capitulo 3: Firmes, YA!**

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy estuve asombroso!_

_Pese al hecho que Mexico resulto ser mujer y una muy testaruda, no hay duda que en poco tiempo va a igualar al asombroso yo!_

_Le mande cartas a Francis, diciendole que como pudo estar con esta mujer y buscar su compañia. Es sumamente violentA! Le iba a mandar una a Antonio, pero si le decia eso de su ex colonia me iba a matar. No que le pudiera a hacer algo a mi asombrosa persona claro esta..._

_No le dije nada a mein bruder... El tampoco sabe lo poco asombrosa que es esta nación. Ya se dara cuenta por si mismo como es._

_El dia de hoy la insignificante nación casi me mata con chile en el plato. Ha! Se necesita mas que eso para hacerle daño al asombroso yo!_

_Su actitud me recuerda a Elizabetha... Ambas son fuertes si, y muy bellas. Pero de igual manera ninguna es asombrosa, asi que no importa, ke se se se se!_

_Aun no tengo noticias de mis jefes... Espero que pronto termine este entrenamiento y pueda regresar a mi asombrosa casa... Aunque no me quejo... Es bastante agradable aqui._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxx

Gilbert se removió gustoso en sus sabanas revueltas. Aunque sabia que ya era hora de despertarse, no queria abrir los ojos. Mein Gott, que bien habia dormido... Pese al constante dolor de estomago, y vomitar tres veces en la noche, lo que quedo de la noche la paso muy bien en la mullida cama. Pese a no ser flojo, dormir era una de las actividades que mas le gustaba.

Sabiendo que tenía estar a tiempo ( su asombrosa persona no podía estar tarde) se levantó y fue al baño contiguo de su habitación ricamente adornada. El baño lleno de azulejos le invitaba con una tina blanca con patas en dorado, y del otro extremo un gran espejo de plata, empotrado encima de un lavabo de procelana. Todo el baño primorosamente decorado. El albino dando un bostezo, se dispuso a darse un baño rapido. Claro, el viejo Fritz siempre le decía que había que cuidar la imagen de un militar, y puesto que este país era muy calido, sabía que podria ducharse mas seguido que en su fria tierra.

Rapidamente se vistio, y observo su asombrosa imagen reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo completo en la habitación. Su traje azul prusiano recien planchado estaba impecable. Por encima de su saco salia el cuello de su camisa negra y el nudo de su corbata estaba perfectamente hecho. Sus pantalones bombachos del muslo estaban perfectos y sus botas negras altas increiblemente boleadas. Gilbert no pudo evitar sonreir mientras que se ponia los guantes de piel negros y tomaba su gorra militar, la cruz de hierro nrillaba brillante y orgulloso en su pecho Efectivamente era asombroso. Soltando una risa tan caracterisitica de el, salio de la habitación mientras tomaba su fuete negro que descansaba en una silla junto a la puerta.

Su habitación en la casa amarilla, que el presidente de Mexico amablemente le acomodo, se encontraba en el segundo piso, asi que camino unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo al aire libre y bajo las escaleras. Unas sirvientas, morenas y menudas con largas trenzas y lindos listones en el cabello, se pegaron a la pared al ver al albino e hicieron una reverencia mientras que murmuraban algo incomprensible para el prusiano, seguido de unas risitas nerviosas cuando el hubo pasado. Quitandose unos mechones de la frente el albino sonrio altaneramente: no las podia culpar... Finalmente era demasiado asombroso.

Cruzando el patio interior y pasando junto a la fuente de cantera, se dirigió al comedor. El dia anterior ya habia dado un paseo rapido por la casona para ubicarse y que su asombrosa persona no pareciera perdida.

Entro por unas puertas francesas que estaban abiertas de par en par, para ver una gran mesa de roble vestida con un primoroso mantel blanco, bordado en la orilla de flores de mil colores. el albino ya se estaba acostumbrando a ver esto en la casa de Maria: colores colores y mas coloreS. Pero en el fondo le gustaba. Varias sillas estaban alineadas a la mesa, esperando ser usadas, y en la cabecera, estaba un lugar con comida todavia humeante. En la pared mas lejana, habia una puerta de madera, que llevaba a la cocina, y junto a esta una sirvienta de pie esperando instrucciones.

Gilbert se acerco a su plato y vio su contenido. Era lo que parecia ser huevo con frijoles al lado. En otro plato habia fruta cortada perfectamente del mismo tamaño, y en otro plato lo que parecia ser un tipo de pan redondo y plano. De igual manera, habia un platon con diversos quesos y carnes frias y una canasta con panes. Gilbert se inclino sobre su plato, todavia no se sentaba puesto que el jefe de la morena le dijo que ella iba a tomar el desayuno con el y despues le iba a llevar al Colegio Militar.

De pronto, recordando lo de la noche anterior, tomo su tenedor y pico un poco el huevo. Parecia seguro. Tomo un poco y lo olfateo. No es que tuviera miedo, solo que era mejor ser precavido. Al no detectar algun olor extraño, tomo un pequeño bocado. El albino sonrió satisfecho, al comprobar que no habia rastro de chile en su comida y que increiblemente era muy buena. Al menos en la casa de esa mujer saben cocinar, penso optimistamente Gilbert. Ya tenia en mente otra nacion, ademas de Francis y Feliciano, que era buena cocinando.

Y de pronto vio algo que le llamo la atención... Solo había un lugar en toda la mesa. Donde estaba el lugar de la mexicana?

Voltenadose de golpe, encaro a la criada que estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

"Donde esta fräulein Maria? No ha llegado aun?" pregunto algo bruscamente.

La criada, al sentirse interogada,se encogio en su lugar al sentir la pesada mirada roja del albino.

"Y-ya llegó señor Beilshmidt. Hace una hora vino, termino su desayuno y pidió que no le despertasemos, que usted era capaz de llegar solo al Colegio Militar." contesto nereviosamente la criada, como quien revela un gran secreto.

Gilbert cerró los puños y apretó los dientes. Maldita frau! Lo dejo a propósito! Ahora llegaría tarde al primer entrenamiento! Y no solo eso, lo dejo en una ciudad desconocida para que encontrara el Colegio!

Cabreado por la mexicana y ahora por que estaba tarde, salio rapidamente hacia el patio exterior sin probar bocado.

"SCHNELL, MEIN PFERD!" grito a nadie en particular y dirigiendose a grandes zancadas al portón, su fuete en mano.

Los criados no tenian que entender alemán para comprender lo que quería el extranjero. Rapidamente varios criados salieron en diferentes direcciones y en menos de 1 minuto, el muchachito descalzo que dias anteriores guardo el caballo de Maria, salia corriendo, riendas en mano jalando a la gigantesca montura negra. Con ojos enormes y algo de temor (en parte por el aspecto del hombre y en otra por su ira) timidamente le dio las riendas.

"Kind, donde esta el Colegio Militar?" le Pregunto con voz seria el albino con un español tosco y con su acento alemán profundamente marcado.

El niño, de no mas de 10 años, con los ojos como platos le señalo la calle en una dirección.

"Por esta calle derecho! Va a llegar a una avenida, tomela y ahí pregunte por la avenida de La Alameda. Siga derecho pasando la catedral, señor!" repuso presuroso el niño.

Gilbert rapidamente tomo las riendas, y montó a su caballo que ya empezaba a galopar por las calles empedradas de San Angel. Descargando salvajemente varios golpes en los cuartos traseros de su animal, y pegandose al cuello de su negro corcel, rompia las calles con su caballo de guerra desbocado. Pero no le imoportaba... Su asombrosa persona iba a llegar a tiempo... O se dejaba de llamar Gilbert Beilshmidt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxx

Los soldados del colegio estaban en el campo principal, vistiendo sus uniformes, platicando en grupos animadamente, cada uno con un rifle Mausser y una pistola Reichsrevolver 1879 colgada de la cintura.

Entre el grupo de muchachos jovenes, se encontraba uns muchacha, mas baja de estatura, pero portando orgullosamente el uniforme del Heroico Colegio Miltar. Animadamente bromeaba y platicaba con los jovenes.

"Oye Lupe, segura que no va a venir el extranjero ese?" preguntó un joven de pelo corto ondulado, apenas visible bajo su kepi militar negro con una franja rojo.

La representación del país rió orgullosamente.

"Gabriel, yo tenía que traerlo. Seguramente sigue dormido! Además si se despierta tiene que preguntar como llegar aqui y segun yo no sabe nada dela ciudad el pobre" rió divertida la mexicana "Es más, te invito unos tragos si se aparece!"

Varios jovenes sonrieron, confiando en las palabras de la joven y sintiendo que ya tenian el dia libre.

Aunque Maria fuera la unica mujer, algunos cadetes olvidaban este hecho. Su manera de hablar tan abierta y despreocupada con ellos rompia con ese tabú, claro sin mencionar el hecho de usar ropa de hombre. Varios soldados decian entre murmuros del origen de la muchacha. Algunos decian que era la hija de uno de los generales, que al no tener varones , la mando a ella a enlistarse en el ejercito. Otros decian que era la hija bastarda del general Porfirio Diaz, y por eso siempre estaba con el. Otros mas, deducian (en parte por lo que contaban sus familiares) que ella era la mitica representación de Mexico... Que contaba con cientos de años y habia visto en vida propia las piramides en todo su esplendor.

Pero eran solo murmuros, y aunque algunos soldados miraban con malod ojos que una mujer estuvierra entre ellos! rapidamente Maria se ganó un lugar con otros cadetes. Y su nombre entre los jovenes, paso a ser Lupe.

Tan entretenidos estaban los jovenes que no vieron el corcel negro que majestuosamente corria hacia ellos. Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros del numeroso grupo de cadetes, uno de los muchachos gritó a todo pulmón.

"Ahi viene el general!"

Como si fuera una orden, rapidamente los jovenes corrieron a ponerse en filas y en firmes. En todo ese pandemonium Maria se irguió tanto como pudo, y vio como desde el edificio principal el albino montaba a toda velocidad hacia el grupo de jovenes en filas. Maldiciendo por lo bajo tomo su lugar en la primer fila en el centro. Como diablos el prusiano logró llegar a tiempo?!

Gilbert jaló las riendas de su corcel, que se detuvo majestuoso pocos metros antes de los soldados. Desde encima de su caballo examino a todos los jovenes. Los soldados se quedaron extremadamente firmes, sintiendo la mirada acusadora del general extranjero. El albino empezó a reir.

"Ke se se se se! No se como referirme a ustedes! Son una escoria de soldados, si se les puede llamar asi! Mi nombre es el asombroso General Gilbert Beilshmidt! Para ustedes mal nacidos, soy General! Y si alguien quiere referirse a mi asombrosa persona primero tendra que pedir permiSo para hablar. " exclamó con voz imperiosa.

Los soldados se quedaron mudos. Maria le miraba con profundo resentimiento, aunque debia de ser sincera: este hombre tenia una cierta presencia que imponia autoridad que le distinguia de todos los hombres que habia conocido. Pero autoridad o no, no le iba a dejar todo tan facil. Ella no olvidaba.

Gilbert, al ver todos los ojos de los soldados sobre el , dio un leve golpe a su caballo en el estomago con los talones, y este empezó a caminar a lo largo de las filas de cadetes.

"De ahora en adelante estan bajo mi asombroso entrenamiento! Aquel que desobedezca las ordenes sera fuertemente castigado! Ya veran inutiles que al final, a la unica persona que le van a tener miedo, no va a ser al enemigo... Sino a mi!" gritaba el prusiano con un amor bélico en la voz.

Maria lo miraba con los ojos como platos. Que diablos le pasaba a este hombre?! Pero rapidamente volvio la mirada al frente.

El albino, con una sonrisa burlona, dio la media vuelta a su caballo y empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado de cadetes formados, como si fuera una fiera acechando a su presa. Todos los soldados pedian en silencio al señor todopoderoso que no se detuviera en uno de ellos.

"Si hacen un ejercicio mal, seran castigados! Si se quejan, seran castigados! Si no obedecen seran castigados! Y aquel cobarde mal parido que ose desertar, me encargare personalmente de que salga por el edificio principal con una corona de flores encima de su ataud! Porque lo que voy a terminar sacando son hombres, y si no pueden con este entrenamiento, será mejor que esten cinco metros bajo tierra y no sean una verguenza para sus familias y su nación!" bramó Gilbert, furia en sus facciones.

La mexicana se sintió algo movida por las palabras del albino. Minimo sabía que haría lo posible para que su ejercito amaran a la bandera y a su país ( y a ella de manera indirecta). Este hombre podía a llegar muy apasionado...claro, al menos militarmente, penso rapidamente la mexicana.

"Van a entreenar dia y noche sin descanso, van a llorar como bebes e implorar piedad. ME VAN A LLEGAR A ODIAR, PERO CUANDO ACABE CON USTEDES SERAN HOMBRES! RECONOCIDOS COMO EL MEJOR EJERCITO!" bramó el prusiano clavando su roja mirada en cada cara que veía.

"OLVIDENSE DE SUS PADRES, MADRES, HERMANOS Y LAS POBRECITAS DE SUS NOVIAS! A PARTIR DE HOY YO SOY SU UNICA FAMILIA, YO SOY SU JUEZ Y SOY SU VERDUGO, ESTA CLARO?!"

Los soldados, al ver tal pasión en sus ojos rojos enmudecieron ante tal intimidación y no le contestaron... Y tampoco le dudaron ni un segundo que cumpliria sus palabras...en especial esa de salir del Colegio con los pies por delante.

"Ahora..." dijo calmadamente Gilbert con una sonrisa gatuna y examinando a todos los soldados, todavia yendo de un lado a otro con mucha parsimonia, como un gato que acorrala a su presa y juega con ella antes de darle el golpe de gracia. "Hay uno de ustedes, que esta entre las filas, que no debe de estar aqui."

Maria, que estaba en posición de firmes miraba al frente sin pestañar tratando de conservar la calma y sabiendo que se refería a ella. Facilmente sentía a sus espaldas la mirada clavada de sus compañeros...ellos tambien sabian que ella era la unica que no debía estar ahi. El albino, seguia paseandose lentamente enfrente de las filas hasta que se detuvo enfrente de la mexicana. Era obvio reconocerla: era la de menor estatura del grupo, la unica que tenía el largo cabello amarrado en una larga trenza y la unica que se veia sugerentemente curvilinea en un uniforme militar. La mexicana vestia una levita oscura, casi negra, con un cinturon ajustado negro apretado en la pequeña cintura que resaltaban sus caderas. En la orilla de las mangas habia una gruesa franja carmesí, al igual que en el cuello mao. En su pecho, dos hileras de grandes botones dorados bajaban hasta su cinturon. Vestia unos pantalones rectos, no bombachos en la parte superior como los suyos, negros con franjas carmesi a los costados y calzaba zapatos negros brillantes. Para terminar , sus pequeñas manos estaban cubiertas por guantes blancos y su cabeza altiva portaba un kepi negro con una franja carmesi y el escudo del aguila dorada con una serpiente. Tenia que darle credito: llenaba deliciosamente ese uniforme. Siempre penso que las mujeres se veían bien como militares.

Poniendo aparte rapidamente cualquier pensamiento obsceno (no por nada era miembrO del Bad Touch Trio), veia desde su caballo a la mexicana, que seguia viendo al frente evitando su asombrosa mirada. Sonriendo ladinamente, y sabiendose con poder, tomo el fuete con su mano izquierda y lo puso bajo la barbilla de la mexicana, para obligarla a alzar la cabeza y que le mirase direectamente a los ojos. Mein Gott, como disfrutaba este momento... La mexicana se las iba a pagar...

"Fräulein Maria, por favor salga de las filas, sería un desperdicio poner a tan linda muchacha a este entrenamiento. Porque mejor no me cocina un... Como dijo? Ah si... Un ASOMBROSO platillo...?" le pregunto Gilbert saboreando cada una de sus palabras.

Maria se sonrojo por su atrevimiento y descaro. Maldito prusiano! Como se atrevía el muy cínico!? Como con unas palabras podía provocarla tan facilmente?! Esto era la guerra!

"Por mas que le guste mi cocina, me temo que tendrá que esperar. Tengo ordenes estrictas de mi jefe para tomar este entrenamiento... Le guste o no." le contestó la mexicana clavandole la mirada y poniendo a su jefe de por medio. Despues se desquitaria con el prusiano, ahora lo importante era hacerle entender que ella no se iria a ninguna parte.

Sonriendo burlonamente el prusiano retiro su fuete de la barbilla de la chica y encaró al grupo de jovenes.

"Como bien sabran, aqui el cabo Maria tenía la obligación de traerme personalmente a tiempo al entrenamiento. Empezaremos con una de 21 virtudes que aprenderan conmigo. PUNTUALIDAD!" bramó el albino. "Cada soldado de una digna nación debe de ser puntual en cada actividad que realize! Para que no se les olvide de nuevo, quiero que den 10 vueltas a todo el campo en 5 minutos! Por cada cabo que llegue despues de los 5 minutos correran una vuelta mas! Y pueden agradecer al cabo Maria por esto! Ke se se se se!" reia estridenetemente desde su caballo.

Maria podia esuchar maldiciones por lo bajo y decenas de ojos asesinos a su alrededor. Pero sin darle mayor importancia, rapidamente y a igual todos los soldados, dejo rapidamente su rifle y pistola en el suelo y empezó a correr alrededor del vasto campo del Colegio Militar. Era IMPOSIBLE que acabaran esas vueltas en ese tiempo tan corto, el prusiano lo sabía perfectamente... Maldito desgraciado!

Gilbert, al ver a todos los soldados corriendo les empezó a seguir en un suave trote tras de ellos.

"La mayor fuerza de un ejercito es su infantería! Una infantería fuerte y diciplinada es capaz de romper cualquier linea enemiga! No importa el armamento militar LA INFANTERIA ES IMPORTANTE, GRABENSELO BIEN MAL NACIDOS PORQUE USTEDES SERAN EL PODER DE SU MILICIA!"

Maria corria por el pasto cortado con sus compañeros mientras escuchaba al prusiano. De pronto uno de los jovenes se le acerco y le dijo en voz baja "Muchas gracias por las vueltas" y dicho esto corrió mas rapido para dejar a la mexicana atras.

La nación suspiró... Este iba a ser un largo día...Pero ya pondría al prusiando en aprietos...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Soldados, FIRMES" bramó el prusiano, bajando de su caballo.

Los soldados corrieron (o trataron) hacia donde estaba el prusiano y su armamento en el medio del gran campo y volvieron a sus filas, cansados por todas las vueltas que corrieron (que habian sido mas de 25), respirando con el prusiano solo los veia... No se sorprendia ahora en nada por que era necesitado con tanta urgenciapara entrenar a estos soldados...

"LLAMA A ESTO FIRMES?! " bramó molesto y empezó a soltar una letanía de ordenes " ATENCIÓN! PARENSE DERECHOS! SAQUEN EL PECHO! METAN EL ESTOMAGO! TALONES JUNTOS! CABEZA FIRMES!"

Los cadetes intentaron como pudieron seguir todas las ordenes, con temor al ver la cara algo maniaca del generAl.

"Mi general..." empezó un joven soldado en el extremo de la primera fila, que se encontraba agachado, manos en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire.

La sangre de Gilbert comenzó a hervir y en un segundo se encontró enfrente del soldado, mirandole con ojos asesinos lo cuales el soldado solo miraba con profundo terror.

"ACASO ME ESTA CONTRADICIENDO SOLDADO?!" le grito en la cara el albino. Habia que enseñarle a estos infelices.

El soldado se puso en firmes, sudando profusamente, mas que nada por el profundo terror que sentia. Miraba por hacia en frente, por encima del hombro del albino, evitando por cualquier metodo verlo a los ojos rojos que le quemaban.

"N-n-no mi general! Yo solo-" empezó el soldado, tartamudenado.

"NO LE DI PERMISO PARA HABLAR SOLDADO!" le vociferó Gilbert mientras que lo tomaba bruscamente del cabello y le zarandeó hasta tenerlo a pocos centimetros de su cara.

El soldado veia con panico en los ojos al general y tal era su terror que apenas y pudo dar un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Todos los soldados miraban hacia el frente, Dios los amparara, era este un general o el mismismo diablo sacado del ultimo nivel del infierno?!

Pero el albino, le aventó fuertemente al suelo. El muchacho impactó con el rostro el pasto y la tierra y cuando se empezaba a incorporar, Gilbert lo sometió al suelo con su bota negra en la espalda.

"DEME 100 LAGARTIJAS! AHORA! Y QUIERO VERLE BESANDO EL PISO!"

El pobre joven, temblando, empezó a hacer el ejercicio, sintiendo como la mirada del albino le quemaba la nuca.

Gilbert volvió su mirada a los muchachos qu ahora estaban perfectamente erguidos. Sonrió socarronamente...iban a aprender estos niños... A la buena o a la mala.

"OBEDIENCIA! Esa es la segunda virtud que deben de aprender! Aquel soldado que no obedezca ordenes es igual que una viga vieja! No sirve! Y puede romper todo un ejercito! Espero que con el ejemplo que les esta dando el soldado puedan aprender" les dijo Gilbert.

Maria tenia la boca en una linea delgada. En que chingados estaba pensando su jefe cuando le pidio que viniera a este manico?!

Gilbert empezó a caminar enfrente de las filas hacia donde estaba Maria. Ahora se divertiria con ella un rato.

"La siguiente virtud que aprenderan: ABNEGACIÓN! Para aquellos iletrados que no conocen esta palabra, implica sacrificio! Aquel que jura lealtad a la bandera no le queda nada propio! Ustedes ya no tienen vida, se la deben a su gran nación!" dijo llegando hasta donde estaba Maria en firmes.

Maria se ruborizó un poco al escuchar aquello de "gran nación". Pero luego acordo lo que dijo de iletrados... Ya veremos como esta tu español prusiano...

"CABO MARIA?!" le grito Gilbert refiriendose a la morena.

Ella solo sonrió burlonamente y le miro a los ojos.

"No se dice "cabo", se dice "quepo", aprenda a hablar bien mi general" le contesto altaneramente.

Varias risas contenidas se esucharon por entre las filas. El albino no podía creer la desfachatez de la mexicana.

"SILENCIO!" bramó el albino, y todos los soldados se irguieron de nuevo en un segundo. Luego volteó a ver a la mexicaba. "NO ME REFIERO AL VERBO DE CABER! ME ESTOY REFIRIENDO A UNA SUBORDINADA COMO USTED!"

"Pues expliquese bien!" le refutó la mexicana.

El albino dio un resoplido molesto.

"A ver, cabo Maria, presente armas!" le ordeno el albino esperando que hiciera maniobras con su rifle.

Pero la mexicana, sonriendo gatunamente tomo su rifle en una mano y su pistola en la otra y las encaro, frente a frente.

"Rifle, te presento a la pistola, mucho gusto! Pistola te presento al rifle, el gusto es mutuo!" respondio burlonamente la mexicana.

Esta vez varias risas fueron audibles de diferentes sodados. Esta muchacha estaba colmando su paciencia. El albino apretó fuertemente su fuete, tratando de contener su ira. La mexicana estaba tratando de ponerlo en ridiculo y questionaba su autoridad.

"SILENCIO! Esa es la muestra mas grande de la ineptitud de este ejercito!" le grito a la morena, su cara a pocos centimetros de la de ella "A ver, cabo Maria, estabamos hablando de la virtud de abnegación, y amor a la patria" dijo el albino. Señalo un mastil a lo lejos y le ordeno "Ice la bandera!"

Pero para sorpresa del albino, ella no fue a levantar la bandera como le ordeno. Maria rapidamente le contestó, una sonrisa ladina en sus bonitos labios y las cejas arqueadas en supesta sorpresa.

"Usted la hizo? Pues le que quedo muy bien!"

Varios cabos rieron abiertamente y el que estaba a la derecha de la morena soltó una carcajada.

Eso era mas de lo que Gilbert soportó.

SMACK!

Con fuete en mano, el prusiano descargo tremendo golpe en el muslo izquiero del cabo que soltó un gritó de dolor, por la bestialidad del golpe, mientras que se agarraba el muslo.

"NO LE DI PERMISO PARA HABLAR, Y NO ROMPA FILAS!" le rugió el prusiano al joven que habia reido al tiempo que le soltaba otro golpe en el brazo izquiedo.

Los otos soldados enmudecieron al ver la ira del general y nuevamente se pusieron en firmes. Maria miraba horrorizada lo que había hecho, no pensó que sus palabras fueran a causar ese daño.

"BIEN! Ya que estan de humor para bromas, veremos otra virtud!" les aunició Gilbert montando en su caballo y mirandolos maniacamente. "AUSTERIDAD! No solo las racio es de comidas seran cortadas, sino que hoy no probarán alimento alguno!"

Los soldados se sintieron desfallecer y bajaron un poco los hombros desanimados. Pero esto no paso desadvertido por el albino.

"QUIEN LES DIJO QUE PODÍAN DESCANSAR?! FIRMES!" rugió Gilbert, a lo que todos los soldados de nuevo tomaron sus posiciones rigidas como golpeados por un latigo.

"Quiero a todos en el suelo, 200 lagartijas, YA! Y al primero que se detenga o baje el ritmo aumento otras 100!" gritó el prusiano.

Rapidamente y con panico al saber a lo que se enfrentaban, todos los soldados empezaron a hacer el ejercicio. Maria podía sentir el sudor en su cuello y el sol abrazador en la espalda. Demonios, debió de haberse quedado callada...

Gilbert veía a todos los sodados ejercitandose en ese sol calcinante. Solo le hizo sonreir más. Empezando a caminar sobre su caballo entre las filas gritó.

"Siguiente virtud! SUBORDINACIÓN! Significa que todo lo que yo diga se hace! Bien sepanse su lugar pobres diablos, porque esto no es nada!" gritó el prusiano.

Y aunque no estuviese cerca de ella, Maria pudo sentir un par de ojos en la nuca, observando cada movimiento que hacia, y supo que las siguientes palabras eran para ella.

"Y si alguien quiere hacerse el gracioso... Me encargare de el..._ personalmente..."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria se movia de un lado a otro en la silla de montar, dejando que su caballo Coronel la llevase a casa.

Desde que era un potrillo le había criado, y podía decirse que casí podía leer la mente de su dueña. El caballo colorado, caminaba lentamente, sintiendo a su jefa moverse incomoda sobre el.

Y era cierto. Ya era de noche, muy noche, seguramente pasadas las 11 de la noche y Maria se encontraba cruzando las deserticas y debilente alumbradas calles de la Ciudad rumbo a su casa. Tenía el cuerpo hecho pedazos, cada paso que daba su animal le dolía hasta las muelas.

Maldito prusiano! Maldito una y otra y otra vez! Hasta esa hora se le había ocurrido terminar de torturarlos! Por que eso no era un entrenamiento, era una tortura!

Todo el dia los tuvo en pleno sol haciendo diversos entrenamientos y marchando. Diablos quien jodidos necesita marchar? Cuando estas frente al enemigo no te vas a preocupar si marchas perfectamente! La morena dio un bufido de enojo, pero le causó un tremendo dolor en todo el cuerpo. Hasta estaba demasiado adolorida y agotada para quejarse...

Su caballo dio un resoplido y volteó un poco la cabeza para ver a su jinete. Maria le dio unas suaves palamadas en el fuerte cuello castaño rojizo.

"No es para preocuparse Coronel, estaré bien... He estado peor"

Y no era verdad? Había estado en sin fin de guerras, y si bien no siempre había salido victoriosa, siempre había sobrevivido...era ese su destino, sobrevivir.

caminando entre calles empedradas y pasando varias casonas, Maria se inclinó sobre su caballo para acostarse levemente en el cuello de su montura. El agotamiento la estaba matando, hacia varios años ya que se encontraba asi de cansada. Dejo que su caballo la llevara, como mecida suavemente. Finalmente, el ya sabia la ruta a la casona de la morena.

Perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvo sobre su caballo, hasta que esucho una voz de un joven al tiempo que alguien jalaba de las riendas de su caballo.

"Señorita Maria! Que le pasa?! Se encuentra usted bien?"

Maria levanto perezozamente la cabeza y vio que su mozo de cuadrillas, un muchacho de 14 años, moreno y delgado, vestido de pantalon y camisa de manta con unA faja roja, jalaba su caballo dentro del portón de una gran casona azul. Dios, cuando había llegado a su casa?

"Gracias José, estoy bien, solo cansada" dijo la morena, dejandose jalar e incorporandose cansada en su silla de montar.

Como si hubiera sido una llamada de auxilio, varios sirvientes se levantaron todavía en sus camisones de dormir para ver la llegada de la señora de la casa. De entre varios sirvientes salio una mujer anciana sosteniendo una vela en la mano. Al ver a la morena en tal estado, horrorizada se acercó al caballo.

"LUPITA ! MI NIÑA ESTAS BIEN?! QUE TE PASO?!" pregunto angustiada la mujer mientras que le ayuda a a bajar del caballo.

Maria se tuvo que sostener de los hombros de su nana, puesto que sintio que sus piernas no iban a sostener su peso. Debilmente le sonrió.

"Nada nana, estoy bien... Solo que entrené mucho hoy..."

La anciana mujer, con un brazo de la morena encima de sus hombros, la sostenía para que no se callese. Sabía lo fuerte que era la joven, lo había visto por varios años y le extrañaba que estuviera en estas condiciones... No se queia imaginar como estaban los demas cadetes...

"Rapido, Jose, guarda el caballo, Ines ve y prepara algo de comer, Clemente ayudame con la señorita." ordenó la anciana. Terminadas sus ordenes todos los sirvientes se desplegaron para cumplir con lo dicho.

"Nana te preocupas demasiado, solo estoy cansada." le refuto la mexicana mientras le miraba somnolientamente.

La anciana y Clemente (un criado alto, robusto y de pocas palabras) la sostenian de los brazos mientras la llevaban por la casona de dos pisos. Igual que la casa del presidente, la casa de la mexicana tenia un patio interior con una fuente de cantera en el centro, acostumbrado de la epoca, pero a diferencia de la casa amarilla, esta casa tenia dos patios, el segundo siendo un jardin.

Cruzaron el primer patio de piedra y entraron a un pasillo que daba al jardin. Alrededor de el jardin, habia mas cuartos y diversas habitaciones. Subiendo unas escaleras se dirigieron al cuarto de la mexicana. Presuradamente entraron a la habitación y depositaron a la mexicana en la gran y mullia cama. Acto seguido .clemente se reitiro dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

"Solo me preocupo lo suficiente! Mirate como te dejo el niño Gilberto! Su entrenamiento no es para una dama como tu..." dijo la nana mientras que le quitaba el uniforme a la joven.

Maria solo sonrió debilmente, sus ojos casi cerrados.

"Y ahi vas de nuevo con lo de "niño Gilberto"... Nana el es un viejo rabo verde..." le contesto la mexicana dejandose vestir con un camison blanco largo de algodon que parecia casi etero.

"Pues podrá ser quien gustes y mandes pero es muy brusco para ti! Ni creas que vas a ir mañana!" le advirtió la anciana mientras que la empezaba a arropar en la cama y le deshacia la larga trenza, liberando su lacio y negro pelo por la almohada de la cama.

"Ire nana, digas lo que digas, ire" contesto la mexicana quedamente con los ojos cerrados "Finalmente... Se que lo hace por mi bien..."

Su nana que le estaba acariciando el pelo, detuvo su mano. Vio que la joven ya estaba profundamente dormida, asi que seguro que ni se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia revelado la morena. Con una sonrisa maternal le siguió acariciando el pelo... Lupita era testaruda y terca, pero sabía cuando algo era bueno para ella aunque no le gustara.

Vio dormitar a la hermosa joven, totalmente fatigada. Solo Dios sabría como terminaria este par de niños, sonrió para sus adentros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

**Y..? Que tal? Logre capturar la esencia militar del asombroso Gilbert?**

**Vaya si me costó algo de trabajo este capi!**

**Notas historicas!**

**- Los generales prusianos eran bien conocidos por su brutalidad en el entrenamiento. Se decia que los castigos eran fisicos, psicologicos y brutales... Oh si Gilbert es un pshyco! Waaaaaaaa!**

**- las virtuDes que dice Gilbert soN las famosas 21 virtudes Prusianas, que fueron gran base de la cultura alemana. Fueron propuestas primeramente por Federico primero y seguidas por su hijo Federico segundo.**

**- el rifle Mausser y la pistola Reichsrevolver 1879 son armas que realmente uso el ejercito mexicano... Ya saben del famoso cargamento que le compro a Prussia **

**- el uniforme que describo, es muy parecido al uniforme del Colegio Militar que usan hoy en dia, y fue usado en 1898... Googleeenlo si quieren una imagen mas real.**

**- el Colegio donde entrenan en el fic es el antiguo Heroico Colegio Militar que esta muy cerca del zocalo de la Ciudad de Mexico. En la entrada hay un GRAN edificio colonial, despues un GRAN CAMPO donde hacian ejercicios y a lo lejos un edificio colonial que la hacia de dormitorios y salon de clases.**

**Notas extras:**

**- en lo primero que le dice Maria a Gilbert, Gilbert se esta refiriendo a ella como cabo (soldado). Maria lo toma como si el hubiese dicho mal el verbo "caber" (entrar) y en lugar de decir "quepo" dijo "cabo". XD**

**- en lo de presentar armas creo que en algo obvio. Presentar armas es Cuando un soldado muestra de manera militar a su superior, el arma que tiene. Maria lo usa como presentar de saludar a alguien XD**

**- en lo de "ice la bandera" Gilbert se refiere a que levante la bandera ( del verbo "izar"). Maria lo toma como si hubiera sido el verbo "hacer" significando que Gilbert habia hecho la bandera XD**

**Traducciones! (porque el Generaloberst Beilshmidt habla mucho aleman)**

**- sheisse (mierda)**

**-frau (mujer)**

**- schnell, mein pferd (rapido, mi caballo)**

**- fräulein (señorita)**

**- kind (niño)**

**- ke se se se se (risa de una asombrosa persona)**

**Ok ese ultimo no es aleman propiamente dicho -.-U**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado...va a haber mas sorpresas, mas entrenamientos y mas conflictos entre estos dos... Hagan sus apuestas a ver quien Va a caer! XD**

**Comentarios? Sugerencias? Peticiones? Reclamos? Porfavor dejen muchos muchos reviews!**

**Saludos! :D**


	4. Charros,charros!

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose!**

**Waaaaaaaaaaa! GOMEN! Perdon, he dejado abandonado a mi pobre fic T.T soy una pesima escritora, mea culpa, mea culpa! Soy de lo peor, no merezco sus reviews!**

**O_o !**

**ok, no es paRa tanto,no se la tomen en seriO! Pero ya regrese y llegue para quedarme! (o hasta que vuelva a estar super ocupada y no tenga chance de escribir TxT)**

**Weeeee! Ya estamos en el cuarto capi de esta novela...digo, fic! Hehehe creo que a veces me paso un poco de largo de los capis... Pero no importa XD!**

**Gracias a los fieles seguidores de este su humilde fic que ademas dejan reviews! (saca un sobre) y esas personitas son: Shald120, Alfie Eldelstein, Wind un Serebro, Leidy Otaku, Itzel Durand (*-* en serio?! Tu crees? Waaa me acabO de relizar como pseudo escritora que soy XD), Validia, vera Rosewood(my most deeply and sincere thanks!) Lady Loba, Mokachina, Satine de Mikk, TheTenoriTaiga1 y AlondraVAB ! Esta va por ustedes chicos! **

**Nuevamente y como siempre, pido perdon por las faltas de ortografía, dedazos, letras de mas y letras de menos que puedan encontrar... u_u **

**Volviendo al fic, Maria y Gilbert siguen en las mismas, cada quien atacando y fastidiando al otro como mejor puede...y este capi no es la excepcion! xD oh si, adoro hacer sufrir a los personajes muajajajajaja! **

**En fin, empezemos ya! :D**

**WARNING: groserías, y varias frases meramente mexicanas! Traducciones y significados al final ;)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Querido diario:_

_Toda esta semana estuve asombroso!_

_Se que normalmente escribo que soy asombroso, pero hoy sabado en la noche recapitulo y me autonombro el mas asombroso de todos! Kesesesese!_

_Cierto, el ejercito mexicano es un caos... Aunque pudo haber estado peor... Todavia recuerdo cuando entrene al inutil de America y salio un buen soldado... Claro, eran tiempos diferentes... Todavia recuerdo su pseudo campamento en media independencia... Animales muertos a mitad del camino, no habia letrinas (eso no era NADA asombroso!), los soldados unos desorganizados y buenos para nada... Usaban las Bayonetas de sus rifles para remover tierra..._

_Danke Gott que los tiempos han cambiado!_

_Pero aun asi, el ejercito mexicano es muy parecido..._

_La mayoria son iletrados, hijos de rancheros. Si hay varios de buena familia, pero esos son unos hijos de papi que quieren saltarse los entrenamientos por medio de sus contactos. HA! Eso no pasara mientras mi asombrosa persona este a cargo!_

_La nacion mexicana ya no replica...tanto... Sigue respondiendo y burlandose de mi asombrosa autoridad... Pero no hay nada que una buena rutina de ejercicio fisico no cambie! Gott, si el viejo Fritz estuviera aqui ya la hubiera molido a palos! Pero es una nacion al fin y al cabo y como tal tengo que seguir entrenandola._

_El ejercito va...no tan birn como quisiera... Pero mi asombroso entrenamiento va surtiendo efectos. Al final de esta semana ya puedo lograr que empiezen a marchar sin que se tropiezen como piezas de domino los muy dummkopfs! Eso si, tienen bastante resistencia fisica, mas que el americano... Recuerdo cuando todavia lloraba por el frio kesesese_

_Me pregunto cuanto tiempo mas estare en este pais...Viejo Fritz, mientras espero estes cuidando de mi..._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era domingo en la mañana, y como lo había hecho hasta ahora, Gilbert se levanto temprano y vistio su impecable uniforme militar. Satisfecho de comp se vestia su asombrosa persona, bajo las escaleras y cruzando el patio fue rumbo al comedor. Entro por las puertas francesas abiertas... solo ara verlo con un solo plato servido en la cabecera.

El albino levanto una ceja. Eso era raro... Esta vez se habia levantado temprano como el resto de la semana. Desde ese dia que Maria lo habia dejado, decidió levantarse mas temprano aun para que no le sucediera lo mismo. Aun asi, siempre que entraba al comedor , ya encontraba a la latina a medio desayuno. Ya se habia hecho algo de rutina, comian en silencio, una que potra palabra fria de por medio, ambas naciones buscando pleito, y despues se iban a caballo, el sobre su corcel de guerra negro y ella sobre su caballo castaño rojizo con crin y cola negras. Pero curiosamente hoy no habia mas que un solo lugar. Que acaso la mexicana ya habia desayunado y se habia ido de nuevo sin el?

Vio el reloj que estaba sobre una repisa, un gran reloj dorado que pesadamente marcaba con su pendulo los segundos... La hora no mentia, el estaba igual que siempre... Donde estaba la mexicana? No es que la extrañaba, al contrario le gustaba su soledad, pero si se sintio curioso de su paradero.

Cruzo el comedor hasta su lugar, la sirvienta junto a la puerta como siempre diligente y esperando. Rosa era su nombre, Gilbert ya habia escuchado a Maria decirle asi. Sentandose, empezó a servirse varias carnes frias en su plato... No habia nada mas asombroso que embutidos en el desayuno!

"Rosa, donde esta fraulein Maria?" pregunto el albino viendo que fruta iba a picar ahora... Vaya si todas eran coloridas, en su casa no estaba acostumbrado a tantas frutas, pero pronto descubrió que le gustaba el sabor dulzon en la mañana.

"La señorita Maria no va a desayunar con usted hoy, señor BEilshmidt." contesto con una pequeña voz la sirvienta.

El albino, al recibir tal respuesta, dejo de seleccionar su comida y se volteo sobre su silla, recargandose sobre el brazo de esta e inclinándose para ver cara a cara a la sirvienta que estaba detras suyo.

"Y se puede saber porque?" pregunto el prusiano muy lentamente arqueando una ceja y entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo énfasis en que mas le valía a la criada tener una respuesta satisfactoria.

La pobre muchacha, al ver como le acribillaba con esos ojos rojos demoniacos, se encogio en su lugar y empezo a jugar nerviosamente con la charola de plata que tenia en manos.

"E-e-es domingo, señor. Los domingos los cadetes del Colegio Militar tienen el dia para ver a sus familias. Pensé que la señorita María se lo había comentado con anterioridad" tartamudeo la pobre criada que ahora veía la puerta a su lado como método de escape.

Gilbert dio un pequeño resoplido, mostrando que si bien no era la respuesta que quería, mínimo le complacía. Se giro de nuevo sobre su silla y comenzó a desayunar. cuando hubo terminado salio por las puertas abiertas y hacia el patio algo molesto.

¿Exactamente, que parte de "hay que seguir mi asombroso entrenamiento dia y noche" no entendían en este país? No importaba si era culpa del jefe de la morena o de ella misma, el Lunes ya ajustaría cuentas con todos esos holgazanes buenos para nada.

Pero bueno, ya tenía el día libre, y se encontraba en la capital de México. Gilbert no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente. Ya que tenía el día libre, bien podía pasear por la ciudad...quien sabe... conocer la región vital de la mexicana...

Soltando por lo bajo su característica risa (kesesese) para sí mismo, no se percató que el niño mozo de cuadrillas se le acercaba corriendo hasta detenerse frente a el. El pequeño, le miraba hacia arriba (era considerablemente mas alto que el), con sus grandes ojos negros atravez de sus mechones de pelo y una gran sonrisa blanca plastada en la infantil cara. Gilbert al verlo, se limitó a levantar una ceja, cuestionando que quería.

"Va a querer su caballo, señor Beilshmidt?" preguntó emocionado el niño.

El albino miraba hacia abajo al pequeño niño que le miraba expectante.

"Ja" contestó simplemente el albino.

Sin ningun otra palabra, el niño salió corriendo a las caballerizas localizadas en la parte trasera de la casona. Gilbert , sin darle mas importancia, se encamino al portón a esperar su montura, mientras que se ponía su gorra militar que llevaba bajo el brazo.

No hubo esperado ni un minuto cuando vio que venía el pequeño niño corriendo con las riendas de su corcel de guerra. Era algo comica la idea, el minusculo niño podia ser facilmente aplastado por el magnifico animal, aun asi, el niño le sostenia con gran porte... Claro, considerando que era un chiquillo.

El prusiano en un suave movimiento subió a su montura y veía la calle mientras se colocaba sus guantes de piel negra. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas y sintió un pequeño pero insistente tirón del pantalón. Bajo la mirada y pudo ver que el chiquillo seguia ahi, mirandolo con ojos grandes y una sonrisa infantil (de que tanto sonreía?!).

"Yo se donde esta la señorita Maria!" dijo orgullosamente el niño.

El albino se sentó mas derecho en su silla de montar, atento ahora a todo lo que le decia el muchacho. Pero recordando lo asombroso que era solo enarco una ceja.

"Y porque el asombroso yo tendría que saber eso?" pregunto el albino. De hecho si le interesaba la ubicación de la mexicana... Le haría un infierno la vida por dos sencillas razones... La primera era que sin avisarle le dejo solo en un pais desconocido... La segunda era porque le gustaba molestarla con su asombrosa persona.

"Pense que le gustaría saber, señor. Nadie en la casa sabe mas que yo." contestó aun sonriente el niño, sabiendo que tenía un gran secreto y queriendo la aprobación del forastero.

Gilbert miro al niño.

"Kind, cual es tu nombre?" preguntó finalmente el albino.

El niño, sonrió mas abiertamente aun.

"Francisco, señor" contestó orgulloso y parandose lo mas derecho aun ( quen en realidad no era mucho teniendo en cuenta su baja estatura).

Gilbert dio un resoplido.

"Te llamare Franz. Suena mas asombroso en mi asombrosa lengua. Claro que no tanto como mi asombroso nombre... Dime Franz, quien ensillo mi caballo?" pregunto el albino, revisando las ataduras de su corcel.

"Yo lo hice, señor. Tambien me estoy encargando de que tenga paja nueva todos los dias para que no contraiga mala pezuña, señor." contestó el chiquillo emocionado, esperando alguna respuesta.

Gilbert , aun sentado sobre su caballo, se movia de lado a lado revisando su silla y sus riendas.

"Pues bien Franz, a la proxima no aprietes tanto los amarres de la silla, le puede dar colicos, y puede ser malo para el." le contesto secamente el prusiano.

El niño borro la sonrisa de sus labios y sus hombros cayeron...no era el comentario que esperaba...

"Sinembargo, hiciste un buen trabajo. Quiero que de ahora en adelante solo tu te encargues de cuidarlo, esta claro Franz?" continuó Gilbert, como si estuviera dando una orden.

El rostro del niño magicamente se iluminó y asintió con la cabeza energicamente.

El prusiano no pudo evitar sonreir levemente del lado.

"Gut. Ahora dime..." comenzó el albino, ensanchando mas su zorruna sonrisa "Por donde se fue fraulein Maria?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert llevaba a su caballo a un leve trote por un sendero de tierra,rodeado espesamente de arboles. Ya llevaba mas de una media hors a caballo metido en este bosque. No era como en su asombrosa casa... En su país los bosques eran mas oscuros, mas frios... Aqui pese a haber muchos arboles , el mismo verde era un poco mas vivo.

El albino siguió montando por el camino que le habia dicho el niño... Por lo que tenia entenido iba a llegar a una hacienda...y despues a la _rancheria _y a los corrales de esta... Que diablos era una rancheria? Seguro algo no asombroso, asi que no le dio mas importancia.

Asi pues, dejo que su montura siguiera el camino docilmente. A unos cuantos metros del camino vio que los arboles se abrian, y por lo visto iba a dar a un claro en el bosque. Por lo visto ya estaba llegando a la rancheria y bo pudo evitar sonrier ladinamente... Ya se iba a imaginar la cara de la mexicana al ver llegar su asombrosa persona...

Al terminarse el camino, Gilbert dio un tirón a su montura y busco con la vista a la morena. Efectivamente, era un gran claro en la mitad del bosque, y había dos enormes corrales circulares muy cerca uno del otro. Donde estaban los ruedos de madera se había quitado todo tipo de pasto, y la tierra era rojiza y seca. Seguro ahí era donde entrenaban a los caballos. Habia 20 hombres, todos morenos, algunos sentados en la cerca del corral, otros a caballo tanto dentro como fuera del corral, y unos mas dentro del corraL a pie. Gritaban, reian y hablaban en voz fuerte en buenos animos. En el otro corral, habia varias vaquillas y novillos, lo suficientemente grandes como para derribar a un hombre.

El albino a lo lejos busco entre todos esos hombres con sombreros anchos hasta que encontro lo que buscaba. Ahi estaba la mexicana, dentro del corral en el centro, hablando animadamente con dos jinetes, los tres sobre sus caballos. Sonrio burlonamente al verla. Habia dado con ella. Alzando su fuete negro y dandole a su caballo un fuerte golpe en los cuartos traseros, hecho a galope tendido para llegar con la morena.

Maria, por su parte, platicaba animadamente, totalmente ajena a cualquier cosa que no fuera la conversacion con los dos rancheros con quien estaba. No fue hasta que escucho a alguien sentado en la cerca gritar.

"Hey! Muchachos! Tenemos compañia!"

Automaticamente todos los hombres y Maria, detuvieron cualquier actividad que estuvieran haciendo para erguirse y ver de quien se trataba. Maria fruncio el ceño extrañada. No era probable que fuera algun capataz de las haciendas o alguien enviado por su jefe...finalmente ERA DOMINGO. Y todos sabian que el Domingo en Mexico es santo...si Dios descanso en domingo, pues los mexicanos tambien, no? Ademas era dia familiar y de amigos... Y claro , dia de ir a la Iglesia tambien.

Pero mientras el jinete se acercaba a gran velocidad la expresión de Maria cambio totalmente. Dejo caer un poco la boca mientras que sus ojos se abrian como platos y sentia como el estomago se le caia a los suelos. Traje azul...caballo increiblemente negro y magnifico... Porte altanero... Cabello plata...

Era el.

Gilbert Beilshmidt.

Pero que chingados hacia aqui?!

Uno de los jinetes con sombrero que estaba a lado suyo le miro.

"Maria le conoces?" pregunto algo bruscamente mientras que le señalaba con la cabeza.

Maria cerro la boca y apretó con fuerza sus riendas. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en enojo y no le quitaba la vista al albino que venia a toda velocidad.

"Ha! Que si lo conozco? Es el nuevo general del Colegio Militar! Del que les conte..." dijo molesta la muchacha.

El otro jinete que estaba con ella en el centro del ruedo intervino.

"Aaah...el extranjerillo ese? El que se cree muy salsa?(*)Pos que hace aqui?" pregunto con una sonrisa que no era nada tranquilizadora.

"Ese mero... No tengo ni la mas minima idea, sobretodo porque lo deje a su suerte sin decirle a nadie de mi paradero...pero ya veremos que es lo que quiere" dijo Maria decidida, haciendo avanzar a su montura hacia la barda del corral, donde la mayoria de los jinetes se estaban juntando para ver quien era el forastero.

Los jinetes que estaban con Maria, sonrieron en complicidad y le empezaron a seguir.

Gilbert llego hasta el corral, y con un fuerte tirón de las riendas, que hicieron levantar un poco a su caballo se detuvo. Observo a todos los hombres congregados ahi. La mayoria eran un poco mas bajos que el o de su estatura, pero eran delgados y musculosos, se veía que eran hombres de trabajo. Todos tenian piel morena, tostada por largas horas de faena bajo el sol, cabello negro y ojos negros, los cuales estaban clavados en su asombrosa persona, examinandolo. La mayoria vestia un atuendo similar... Pantalones pegados con bordados intrinsecos y grandes botones a todo lo largo del costado de la pierna?Llevaban botines y mientras que algunos llevaban cinturon, otros fajas amarradas en el vientre. Todos vestian camisas impecablemente limpias y tenian un gran moño en el cuello. Un momento un moño?! Efectivamente! Todos tenian unnmoño en el cuello... Vaya si aqui anudaban las corbatas de manera extraña... Alguno que otro hombre llevaba chaqueta corta, a juego con sus pantalones, los garigoleados y los botones tambien presentes en los costados. Y mientras algunos llevaban grandes bigotes espesos y negros, habia dos cosas que Gilbert noto que cada uno de ellos llevaba sin exepción: un gran sombrero mexicano en la cabeza... Y una o dos pistolas en el cinturon o faja.

Pero Gilbert solo sonrio altaneramente. Finalmente, que era un grupo de hombres armados ante su asombrosa persona?

Un hombre joven sin barba, que estaba sentado en la cerca del corral, bajo de un brinco y se acercó a Gilbert.

"Buenas amigo, esta perdido?" le pregunto el joven que no habria de pasar de los 20 años.

Gilbert solo le miro desde lo alto de su caballo y sonrió burlonamente.

"Nada que mi persona no pueda encontrar con tu no asombrosa ayuda" replico simplemente.

El joven frunció el ceño molesto por lo grosero del comentario. Los morenos alrededor, al esuchar esto, se acercaron un poco y empezaron a rodear al forastero con cara de pocos amigos.

Un hombre algo robusto, con un gran bigote negro y con una panza algo grande apretada con una faja roja se le acerco a Gilbert, poniendo una mano en el hombro del joven que primero hablo, pero sin quitarle la mirada al prusiano.

"Mire güerito, aqui todos somos amigos, y mi amigo le hizo una pregunta amable. Andese mejor con cuidado ya que por lo visto se ve que esta lejos de su casa... No le vaya a pasar algo." le advirtió el hombre. Varios hombres con sombrero asentian lentamente esuchando estas palabras y mirando al albino para que entendiera el mensaje.

No era que Gilbert no entendiera. Al contrario, sabia perfectamente lo que le estaban diciendo... Pero le gustaba molestar e iniciar peleas. Riendo zorrunamente vio de arriba a abajo al hombre con bigote.

"No se preocupe por mi. Aqui no hay ningun HOMBRE lo suficientemente peligroso para mi persona." contesto Gilbert haciendo enfasis en la palabra.

Lo unico que Gilbert no sabia era que habia tres cosas con las que NO se jugaba con un mexicano: con Dios, con su familia y con su hombría. Y el ya lo había hecho.

Como si fueran lobos acechando a su presa, los hombres y jinetes fueron encirculando al albino, ojos entrecerrados en puro odio, varios de ellos ya llevando sus manos a sus pistolas. El hombre con bigote se puso colorado, obviamente tratando de controlarse pero llevando su mano libre a la pistola con cacha de plata que tenia en su faja.

"Mire güerito, vayase por donde vino, que no me hago responsable de lo que suceda." le dijo quedamente el hombre.

Gilbert levanto una ceja y abrió la boca para contestar, pero una voz le detuvo en seco.

"Señor Beilshmidt, que sorpresa verlo por aqui."

Todos los hombres voltearon a ver a la portadora de la voz. Maria avanzaba en su caballo tranquilamente, hasta quedarse en el borde del cerco que la separaba del prusiano y la mayoria de los rancheros encabronados.

Maria ya habia escuchado a lo lejos parte de la conversación. Pese a lo molesto y arrogante que era debia darle credito... Era bastante hombrecito el prusiano por no dejarse intimidar. Eso, o era simplemente estupido. Prefirio quedarse con la primera impresion.

Gilbert miró a Maria sobre su caballo rojizo y sonrio al examinarla. Estaba vestida de igual manera que los hombres, pantalones cafes claros ajustados y bordados con botonrs de plata a los costados (claro que la mexicana los llenaba mejor que los hombres ahi), botines negros de cuero, camisa blanca inmcaulada ,una faja roja alrededor de su pequeña cintura cuyos extremos caian libremente y un moño rojo a modo de corbata en el cuello de su camisA. Estaba sentada totalmente recta, con gran porte, y cargaba sobre su cabeza un gran sombrero de gamuza café claro, amarrado abajo de su barbilla. Y su pelo largo y lacio caía como cascada por su pequeña espalda hasta apenas tocar la silla de montar. Vaya que si a esta mujer le gustaba usar ropas de hombres. No que se quejara el prusiano, se veía bien la mujer...tal vez demasiado bien para cualquier hombre que dejase volar la imaginación.

"Diría que es un gusto verlo, pero no es así" contestó la mexicana con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios pero enarcando las cejas.

Todos los rancheros la voltearon a ver. El hombre de grande panza la encaró mientras que señalaba con la cabeza a Gilbert.

"Maria conoces a este?" pregunto, moviendo su bigote al hablar.

Gilber fulminó al hombre con la mirada aunque este estuviera de espaldas. Que acaso no sabia respetar a su asombrosa persona?!

Pero Maria solo soltó un suspiro demasiado falso y cerró los ojos dramaticamente.

"Si Manuel, desgraciadamente si. Es invitado de Don Porfirio, aunque no te preocupes, el ya se iba." dijo Maria dulcemente, lo ultimo dirijiendose al albino. Sin decir mas dio la media vuelta a su caballo y empezó a caminar de nuevo al centro del ruedo y lejos de el prusiano.

Pero Gilbert no se iba a ir tan facilmente.

"Se equivoca fraulein Maria, recuerde que por ordenes de su jefe usted tiene que estar conmigo..._dia y especialmente en la noche..." _contestó venenosamente el albino, disfrutando cada palabra.

Maria frenó de golpe su caballo y agradeció estar de espaldas a todos los hombres para que no vieran lo roja que estaba. MALDITO PRUSIANO ASQUEROSO! Basicamente con el comentario de "dia y noche" habia dejado entre ver que compartia la cama con el! Cosa que no era cierto, pero ahora su virtud como mujer estaba en juego. Aun de espaldas podia senitr la mirada de incredulidad de los presentes. Si, aunque fuera la unica mujer, todos ellos eran unos caballeros con ella. Tal revelación por parte del prusiano Los sorprendio y ponia en jaque su reputación. Maria sintió un odio salir de su ser y las mas grandes ganas de humillarlo y que se tragase sus palabras! Queris voltearse sobre su caballo gritarle lo peor al mal nacido prusiano tomar su pistola y...

Como si fuera una inspiración divina, en un segundo le llego una idea. Sencilla, brillante... Perfecta...

Respirando hondo, lev antando la cabeza y con mucha parsimonia, volteo a su caballo para encarar al prusiano.

"Pero Señor Beilshmidt, de noche el unico que le acompaña es Don Porfirio, si hasta duerme en su cama en la casa amarilla no es asi?" contesto dulcemente Maria, lo cual provoco varias risas y carcajadas de los hombres. Gilbert sintió sonrojarse un pocO. Maldita Frau! Estaba poniendo en ridiculo su hombria!

"Recomiendo que se vaya señor Beilshmidt, las actividades que realizamos en este ruedo son sumanete dificiles... No cualquiera puede realizarlas, se necesita de mucha habilidad innata... Usted me entiende, siendo extranjero y todo, no creo que llegue a dominarlas" dijo la mexicana inocentemente. Pero había pensado cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras.

El prusiano infló el pecho y se sentó lo mas erguido posible sobre su caballo.

"Ha! No hay nada que mi asombrosa persona no pueda hacer! Mas si es sobre un caballo!" fanfarroneo el prusiano pues estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que decia. No por nada la caballeria prusiana era la mejor. "Cualquier cosa que ustedes hagan la puedo hacer y mejorar"

Maria se contuvo de sonreir ampliamente. El albino acababa de morder el anzuelo el muy tarugo...

"Bueno señor Beilshmidt, si usted insiste probar las diferentes suertes de charreria, sería un honor verle." dijo la mexicana mientras que señalaba del otro lado la entrada al corral.

Gilbert, sonrio zorrunamente totalmente confiado de que cualquier cosa que se le pusiera sobre un caballo ganaría. Y con eso molestaria de gran manera a la mexicana y pisotearia su orgullo. Golpeo en los flancos a su caballo y troto hasta la entrada que se encontraba del otro lado.

Los charros, rapidamente se acercaron a Maria, unos enojados, la mayoría sorprendidos.

"Maria, se puede saber que tramas mujer?" le pregunto un moreno muy delgado con un poco de barba en la barbilla y ojos castaños claros.

Pero ella con determinación en los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa empezó a jalar las riendas a su caballo.

"Solo bajarle los humos al prusiano este. Hizo mi vida miserable toda la semana. Además es un fanfarrón... "sonrio maliciosamente" Ya saben lo que dice el dicho... Si las escaramuzeras podemos con unanimal de 700 kilos y cuatro patas, que no podamos con uno de 70 y dos patas! " (*)dijo haciendo la comparación del prusiano con un toro mientras le veia corriendo en su caballo para entrar al corral. Ensancho mas su maniaca sonrisa, disfrutando de antemano lo que iba a pasar." Vamos a ver como le va con las suertes charras, a ver de que cuero salen mas correas."(*) contestó la mexicana hechando a trote para encontrarse con el prusiano que ya estaba llegando al centro del ruedo.

La mayoría de los presentes se miraron entre si... Y varios empezaron a sacar sus monedas para hacer apuestas...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bien Fraulein Maria, de que trata esto? Tomar una vaca como un campesino?" pregunto el prusiano que estaba a mitad del extenso ruedo, mirando que en un extremo del ruedo habia mucho movimiento. Varios hombres estaban jalando a un novillo grande y fuerte y sumamente alterado a una cajon que estaba al lado del corral. El pobre animal miraba a todos lados y unos hombres sostenian una puerta para no dejarle salir al ruedo donde estaba la mexicana y el prusiano. Los demas hombres, estaban sentados alrededor del corral, para ver mejor el espectaculo.

Maria sonrió inocentemente y empezó a circular a su caballo alrededor del prusiano, como una fiera acechando a su presa.

"Vera señor Beilshmidt, aqui no hay ningun campesino... Como usted bien nos llama. Aqui solamente hay charros"

El prusiano enArco una ceja mientras que veia a la mexicana pasearse alrededor suyo moviendose suavemente de lado a lado sobre su montura.

"Charros?" pregunto. En la vida (y vaya si habia vivido muchos años) habia esuchado palabra como esa.

Maria sonrió mas ampliamente dejando ver sus blancos dientes y una bonita sonrisa.

"Así es. _Charros._ Se le conoce asi a los mejores jinetes, jinetes trabajadores que han pasado su conocimiento generación en generación trabajando de hacienda en hacienda, que se enorgullecen del trabajo del campo y que son extremadamente habilidosos...eso es un charro. Muy diferente de un simple campesino..."

Gilbert solo se sentaba recto en su silla de montar y veía como se paseaba alrededor suyo la mexicana con una sonrisa ladina... casi sensual... El albino le respondió con una sonrisa igual arqueando una ceja.

"Y supongo que usted es un charro, fraulein?"

La mexicana detuvo su caballo junto al de el y se limito a encogerse de hombros.

"Uno hace lo que puede. La pregunta es...usted podrá?" pregunto inocentemente Maria, ladeando su cabeza con su gran sombrero, al tiempo que detnia su caballo rojizo junto a el.

Antes de que pudiera contestar mucho ruido de donde estaba el novillo encerrado llamó su atención. EL prusiano vio como varios charros fuera del corral asustaban al pobre toro que sin poder escapar estaba en panico, sus grandes ojos negros cais blancos. Al lado de la puerta del cajón que daba dentro del ruedo había un muchacho de unos 17 años ya en una montura miel.

"Que es lo que va a hacer? Perseguir una vaquilla asustada?" preguntó Gilbert observando todo y tomando notas mentales. Finalmente, era ario, lo tenía en las venas.

Maria dejo de mirar a los charros que se estaban preparando y sonrió.

"Vaquilla? Esos novillos son de los mejores que tenemos... Antonio me los dio." dijo tranquilamente la morena.

Gilbert entrecerro un poco los ojos analizando al animal. Si era un toro de Antonio eso podía dificultar las cosas un poco...Bah! De que se Preocupaba?! Era asombroso, el mas fuerte, el mas grande! Seguro iba a poder contra un toro... Por mas español y bravo que fuera.

"Lo que va a ver es una de las tantas suertes charras, el Coleadero. El jinete tiene que tomar a un novillo de la cola y derribarlo en el menor tiempo posible." explico la latina.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta del cajon que daba al corral se abrio de golpe y el novillo salió disparado rumbo a Maria y Gilbert que seguian a mitad del ruedo. No paso ni un segundo y el joven jinete que estaba esperando junto a la puerta espoleo su caballo y echo una pequeña y rapida carrera tras la bestia desbocada. No paso ni un segundo cuando el joven tomo con su mano la cola del toro y de un fuerte tiron le jalo. Automaticamente, las patas traseras del novillo se derraparon y cayó de costado, no si antes ser soltado por el joven jinete que salia victorioso e ileso alejandose galopando del animal caido.

Gilbert mantuvo su mirada seria, mientras que varios charros aplaudian y vitoreaban al joven jinete. Unos cuantos hombres lazaron al novillo y lo jalaban de nuevo al cajón para encerrarlo y saliera una segunda vez. Mientras, el joven jinete salia del ruedo,recibiendo una que otra palmada en la espalda, dejando a Maria y a Gilbert solos dentro del ruedo.

"Y bien señor Beilshmidt, cree que pueda hacerlo?" pregunto la mexicana ladeando la cabeza y su sombrero inclinandose con ella.

"Ke se se se se! Si esto solo es de fuerza!" dijo el prusiano mientras que rapidamente se alejo de Maria y se puso junto a la puerta del cajon donde estaba el novillo listo para salir de nuevo.

La mexicana sonrio y dijo quedamente para si misma.

"Esto es mas maña que fuerza..."(*) y dio un suave tirón para que su montura se alejara del centro del corral...no queria estar en medio del camino de un novillo y un intento europeo de charro.

El prusiano estaba justo de donde habia salido el joven anteriormente, al lado de la puerta. Varios charros espantaban al novillo que desesperado buscaba a donde correr. Gilbert tomo con fuerza las riendas de su montura listo para salir disparado en cualquier momento.

"Ese güerito, no se me vaya a caer!"

"Güero no se me raje!" (*)

"Le apuesto un peso al toro!"

"Pues yo le apuesto dos!"

"Cuidado muchacho de la mujer que charrea! Que si al caballo barea...a ti te madrea!"(*)

Varias carcajadas y risotadas se esuchaban alredor del prusiano, pero el hacia caso omiso. Pronto sabrian porque le decian el asombroso Prusia...

Sin aviso la puerta del cajon se abrió de golpe y el novillo salió disparado al ruedo. Espoleando a su caballo con fuerza y con un grito marcial en alemán, Gilbert hecho a correr tras el toro. En dos segundos ya le habia alcanzado y pegandose al cuello de su montura negra estiro la mano. Tomó la cola del toro y no pudo evitar sonreir triunfalmente, ya casi terminaba y la victoria sería suya!

Pero antes de que pudiera jalar del animal, el toro de pronto dio una brusca vuelta en dirección opuesta. A Gilbert no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ni soltar la cola del toro, y lo ultimo que supo fue como era bestialmente arrancado de su montura y volaba un poco para luego azotar de costado en la tierra seca del ruedo.

Maria no pudo evitar reir sonoramente al igual que todos los charros alrededor del ruedo, al ver como el albino nunca solto al toro y este le jalo lejos de su caballo y al suelo. Rapidamente varios charros lazaron al novillo nervioso y lo empezaron a jalar para alejarlo del prusiano y que no le hiciera daño ni a el ni a su montura.

Gilbert rodo de su costado, recuperando un poco el aire. Pero que diablos hizo que el animal girara asi?! Que poco asombroso se vería en esos momentos...

Todavía en el suelo, escucho una risa que se acercaba y vio como la mexicana detenía su caballo junto a su cuerpo tirado. Ella le miraba desde arriba, divertido y el prusiano solo pudo entrecerrar los ojos en el mas profundo desagrado. Su asombrosa figura estaba quedando en ridiculo.

Por su parte Maria le miraba desde su caballo, el pobre hombre tirado en el sueLo boca arriba, su impecable uniforme sucio de tierra seca, y por lo que veia una adolorida expresión en la cara. Le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

"Regla numero uno en el coleadero: nunca te aferres al toro, el te va a jalar y te va a zarandear como muñeco de trapo. Regla numero dos: no lo tomes solo con la mano, al tomarlo debes tambien de enredar tu pierna en la cola y jalar, asi tienes mas fuerza que el toro y haces que tropieze." dijo dulcemente la latina.

Gilbert (por puro orgullo) se puso de pie y se sacudió su uniforme, mientras que escuchaba varias risas de los charros presentes. Grito una orden en alemán y diligentemente su montura que se encontraba algo lejos de el, fue diligentemente hacia su lado.

"Bien fraulein, ahora que? Solo tienen esta llamada "suerte"? No hacen nada mas?" pregunto Gilbert como si nada.

Maria levanto una ceja, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Vaya si este hombre tenia dominio de su caballo... Y no solo eso también ganas de seguir... La mexicana le tenia que dar puntos a su favor, era un hombre tenaz y sin temor a intentar algo nuevo...

"Finalmente el asombroso yo siempre sale victorioso, ke se se se se!" alardeó el albino montando su caballo y sentandose erguido.

Cualquier sonrisa se borró del rostro de la mexicana. No, no era tenaz ni valiente, solo era un maldito, cerdo,egocentrico, hablador...

"Bien señor Beilshmidt, la siguiente suerte charra no necesita caballo. Necesita otra clase de montura" dijo la mexicana mientras hechaba a andar su caballo a un lado del ruedo.

Gilbert dio un resoplido.

"Otra montura? Bah, seguro que no sera tan asombrosa como mi asombroso caballo!" se quejo mientras caminaba tras la morena.

Dado a que Maria estaba frente a el dándole la espalda, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"No se preocupe... Va a ver que es lo suficientemente asombrosa..." murmuro maliciosamente.

Al llegar al extremo del ruedo, varios charros abrieron una puerta para que Maria y Gilbert salieran con sus caballos. Todos los presentes miraban al ruedo ahora vacio.

Gilbert se empezó a impacientar.

"Bien? Esta es la siguiente suerte? Ver quien ve mas tiempo el corral vacio?"

Varios charros cercanos le miraron y no pudieron evitar reir... No por lo que dijo... Sino por lo que le esperaba.

Maria solo señalo donde estaba el cajón del otro lado del ruedo. La mirada de Gilbert se agudizo hasta que pudo ver que varios charros habian puesto...

"Eso es un toro?" pregunto algo extrañado el prusiano.

Maria solo sonrió ladinamente.

"Y uno de los mas grandes." dijo con suficiencia.

Efectivamente, el pobre animal, que se veía era puro musculo, apenas cabía en el apretado cajón contiguo al ruedo. Y mas se sorprendió cuando vio que un charro, algo robusto, se subía a las tablas del corral y se sentaba en el lomo del animal, sujetándose con la mano derecha de una especie de cuerda que tenia amarrado el toro alrededor del vientre y la espalda.

"Que acaso lo va a montar? A pelo?" pregunto Gilbert tratando de aguantar su sorpresa.

Que diablos pasaba con esta gente?! Esta era su definición se divertirse?! Y porque la nación a su lado estaba tan sonriente? Y fue entonces que se acordó de un pequeño detalle, y no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo...Antonio cuido de ella mucho tiempo. Maldito dummpkopf de Antonio, pero en que mente suya cabia enseñarle a una joven montar toros desbocados?! Eso no era nada asombroso!

"Pasa algo señor Beilshmidt?" pregunto tranquilamente Maria al ver la mirada fija del prusiano.

Pero Gilbert se irguió, portándose tan asombroso como siempre.

"Bah! Solo es montar a toro! Cuando apenas se estaba independizando fraulein, Antonio ya me había enseñado! Ke se se se se!" fanfarroneo el albino.

"En serio? Pues en dado caso usted debe ser el primero!" contestó falsamente contenta la mexicana. Sin que alguien dijera algo, chifló sonoramente, y todos los charros le voltearon a ver. Tomando aire, gritó "El señor Beilshmidt va a ir primero!"

Varios vitores y risas nada bien intencionadas surgieron de todos los charros, y el hombre que ya se habia subido al toro encerrado se bajo de el con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

El prusiano no sabia si maldecir a la frau latina que ahora tenia una mano en la cadera, o maldecirse a si mismo por no callar a tiempo. No, maldecir su asombrosa persona no quedaba bien. Ademas , que tan dificil podía ser? Habia visto hacerlo varias veces a Antonio, y nunca le habia pasado nada a su no asombrosa persona.

Con paso decidido, se bajo de su montura y se encamino al cajon donde estaba el toro. Subiendo habilmente las maderas del corral, se sentó en el toro, que por su tamaño ni se podia mover en el pequeño lugar donde estaba. Pero al sentarse sobre el pelo del animal Gilbert sintió como se agito en su reducido espacio, dispuesto a tirarlo antes de que empezara. Con una sonrisa decidida Gilbert vio la cuerda atada en el toro y la tomo con la mano derecha para sostenerse. Apreto las piernas para tener algo de agarre, mas sinemabrgo era diferente de su caballo, este toro era enorme y por mas fuerza que ejerciera con los muslos, sentia que no podia agarrase bien.

"Oiga güero, si el toro lo tira, solo ruede para que no le vaya a pisar y le mate." le dijo sonriente un charro.

Gilbert levanto la mirada para verlo y responderle.

"Was...?" empezó el albino.

Pero en ese preciso momento abrieron de golpe la puerta que daba al corral y el toro salio disparado. Gilbert institntivamente se agarro como pudo de la mano derecha mientras sentia como el toro brincaba, adelante y atras.

Todo era un frenesí de colores, el prusiano no distinguia sonidos ni figuras. El toro saltaba para todos lados y se latigueaba tratando de tirar al prusiano. El albino solo se movia sin sincronia sobre el toro, para unlado para el otro, tratando de hacer equilibrio con su brazo izquierdo, apretando con las piernas hasta que le dolieran los muslos para no caerse, sus nudillos blancos para no soltar la cuerda que le unia al toro.

Alrededor, varios charros empezaron a gritar de emoción. Maria miraba divertida. El pobre no sabia ni como se mantenia sobre el toro, pero hasta el momento lo estaba logrando, ya habia durando bastante tiempo sobre el toro y no habia caido. Uno que otro charro le vitoreaba a coros de "Agarrese güero!".

El tiempo era eterno para Gilbert, ya no sabia ni en donde estaba. Solo sabia que debia sostenerse del animal si queria vivir. El toro, encabritado, pateaba para adelante y para atras, tratando de quitarse al molesto intruso de su espalda. El albino solo se zangoloteaba de un lado a otro. Viejo Fritz si alguna vez viste por mi en muerte, ahora es el momento!

El toro se inclino veritiginosamente para adelante, levantando las patas traseras. El prusiano con la inercia se inclino igual para adelante, pero aun se sostenia de la montura. En ese momento el toro rapidamente dio un cabezazo hacia atras, levantando ahora las patas delanteras cual caballo.

Gilbert no lo vio venir, y dado a que todavia estaba inclinado hacia el frente, solo sintió el impacto del musculoso cuello del animal con su nariz. Automaticamente el dolor en la cara hizo que soltara la mano derecha de la atadura, y sin mayor agarre cayó se espaldas con los brazos extenidos.

Rapidamente y como si fuera algo ya ensayado, varios charros entraron al ruedo a caballo y lazaron al toro hasta calmarlo y sacarlo del corral.

Maria, al ver como el prusiano caia de espaldas al suelo, se bajo del caballo y apresuradamente se acerco al hombre tirado, seguida de tres charros.

"Hijole señorita, pa mi que el invitado de su jefe ya se peteteó"(*) dijo uno de los charros mientras que se rascaba la nuca y veia al prusiano tendido en el suelo mientras se acercaba.

"No digas sandeces Ramiro! (*)Obviamente no voy a a tener tanta suerte!" le replicó Maria al tiempo que llegaban donde el albino que apenas se incorporaba.

Gilbert sentía un fuerte dolor en la cara. Lentamente y abriendo los ojos se recargo sobre sus codos. Al instante pudo senitr un liquido caliente cayendo por sus labios y mentón, y un familiar sabor cobrizo en la boca. Sheisse, se habia roto la nariz.

Con el cuerpo batsante adolorido, se incorpro al tiempo que vio que llegaba la mexicana y tres charros a examinarlo. Al ver la cara de cada uno de ellos pudo saber inmediatamente que no se veia nada asombroso. Se llevo una mano a la nariz y un agudo dolor hizo que automaticamente quitara la mano. No, no se la habia roto menos mal. Solo se desvió el tabique.

Maria veia como el prusiano se quitaba el polvo de mas de la ropa. Claro que era algo medio inutil, de enfrente todo estaba chorreado de sangre y su nariz estaba anormalmente ladeada.

"Señor Beilshmidt, no se toque vamos al doctor..." empezó Maria, algo preocupada mas que nada por lo que le iba a decir Don Porfirio si sabía que había dejado asi al prusiano.

Pero el solo le sonrió torcidamente y de manera algo maniaca. Y sin decir mas se llevo una mano a la nariz.

CRACK!

Con un fuerte tiron, Gilbert se reacomodo la nariz a su aspecto normal, y todo el sangrado paro. El fuerte sonido de su nariz volviendo a su lugar hizo estremecer a la mexicana, y los tres charros hicieron una mueca de dolor. Ha! Se necesitaba algo mas que eso para que dejar de verse asombroso!

Uno de los tres charros le exendio al europeo una bota de piel llena de agua. Riendose, Gilbert se enjuago la cara para minimo verse limpio, y se quito la chaqueta militar azul. Finalmente estaba llena de sangre, asi que prefirio quedarse en su camisa negra.

"Y bien Fraulein Maria? Eso es todo lo que tiene para mi?" pregunto burlonamente con un amplia sonrisa, mientras que le aventaba la bota de agua al charro y se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa con mucha tranquilidad.

Maria Guadalupe, que por un momento se preocupo por el, quiso que el toro le hubiese pasado encima siete veces para que le borrara esa expresión de la cara. Era cierto, no habia montado mal al toro, de hecho lo habia hecho bien,pero no se lo iba a decir. Si lo hacia su ego iba a inflarse tanto que explotaria.

"Alfonso, prestame tu lazo." le ordeno Maria "Y preparen a un potrillo salvaje, rapido!"

Uno de los charros le presto el lazo, que llevaba atado en el cinturon. Maria lo tomo y se acerco al prusiano hasta quedar muy cerca.

"Vea y aprenda" le murmuro mientras que se dirigia a un lado del corral.

El charro de nombre Alfonso, rapidamente se fue y empezó a gritar a sus compañeros. Los otros dos se quedaron de pie con el prusiano dentro del ruedo.

"Y ahora que va a hacer la frau?" le pregunto Gilbert a los hombres.

"Manganas. Es una suerte en la que consiste florear el lazo y atrapar a un potrillo salvaje. Pero solo hay que amarrarle las patas traseras y lograr que se detenga."

Gilbert levanto una ceja.

"En movimiento? El potrillo esta en movimiento y hay que lazarle las patas traseras?" pregunto el prusiano. Era basicamente improbable. Una cosa era lazar el cuello... Pero las patas traseras?!

Los dos charros rieron y se dieron la vuelta para salir del corral dejando al prusiano en el centro y cerca de el a la mexicana con lazo en mano.

Sin previo aviso, la mexicana empezó a agitar el lazo en el aire como una expertA. Gilbert no podia dejar de mirarla...al lazo claro esta, pensó reprendiendose a si mismo. La morena tenia un excelente dominio de la cuerda y empezó a hacer varios circulos sobre su cabeza... Luego los subia y bajaba, entraba en el circulo de lazo y salia, hacia circulos en los cuales brincaba de un lado a otro...

Varios charros alrededor disfurtaban de como la joven floreaba el lazo y entraba y salia de este sin dificultad. Muchos gritaban vitores y Gilbert esuchó que uno gritaba "Asi floreaba mi abuela y nunca rompió un lazo!" (*), a lo que muchos asentian entre risas y carcajadas.

El albino miraba a la mexicana, y extrañamente, saltando entre los circulos del lazo que ella creaba de lado a lado la vio sonreir. Vaya si era la primera vez que sonreia. Y no era una sonrisa burlona como la que le dio en la cena o las sonrisas falsas que le habia dado todo el dia...esta sonrisa era una de alegria. Realmente la mexicana gozaba de esto.

Maria dejo de florear su lazo y empezo a agitarlo en un constante circulo sobre su cabeza. Del cajon de donde habian salido tanto el novillo como el toro, salio un potrillo salvaje y desbocado, que automaticamente empezó a correr espantado en circulos, siguiendo el borde de todo el ruedo.

Todos los presentes seguian Al animal con la mirada. Despues de correr 3 circulos y cuando el caballo se encontró del otro lado del ruedo, la mexicana rapidamente empezó a hacer circulos en vertical justo junto al borde del ruedo por donde ya había pasado el potrillo y por donde iba a volver a pasar. Los circulos eran lo suficientemente grandes para que el asustando potrillo corriera por en medio.

Justo cuando el animal pasaba por medio del lazo, Maria tiro con fuerza, el lazo cerrandose en las patas traseras del animal. Rapidamente la morena se paso el resto del lazo por atras del cuerpo, a la altura de las posaderas. El caballo, que todavia no estaba totalmente amarrado, seguia corriendo alrededor del ruedo, jalando mas la riata que Maria dejaba ir. Apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo, con el lazo tras de ella y sosteniendolo en cada mano, flexiono las piernas e inclino su peso hacia atras, para hacer mas contrapeso sobre la cuerda.

"Aguanta reata, que namas un tirón nos falta!"(*) grito entre dientes la mexicana jalando e inclinandose hacia atras.

El potrillo, al sentir mas fuerza jalandole, disminuyo abruptamente su carrera hasta detenerse totalmente, respirando agitadamente con una capa de sudor en su pelaje.

Todos los charros alrededor vitorearon y apaludian. Mientras que unos sacaban al potrillo, otro mas ponian otro en el cajon, listo para que el prusiano probara su suerte.

Gilbert se acerco a Maria, que enrollaba el lazo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara.

"Obviamente no pensaras que mi asombrosa persona va a "florear" asi la cuerda, verdad fraulein?"

Maria rio.

"Obviamente no, yo floreare, pero usted tendra que jalar al potrillo. Y no es una cuerda, se llama riata, o lazo."

Gilbert dio un resoplido aburrido y rodo los ojos. Maria volteo a ver al cajon donde los charros le hacian con señas que el siguiente potrillo estaba listo. Sonriendo, Maria le entrego al prusiano la mayoria se la riata, y se quedo con un extremo que empezó a florear en circulos.

Varios gritos animados fueron la señal y casi automaticamente, el nuevo potrillo empezó a correr alredor de ellos, pegado al borde del ruedo. Despues de que el caballo corriera 4 vueltas, la morena empezó a hacer el circulo cerca del borde, para atrapar al potrillo.

Gilbert al darse cuenta tomo con fuerza el extremo de su lazo listo para dar el tiron. Con un tiron fuerte bastaria, finalmente era un potrillo.

El caballo paso corriendo y justo cuando pasaba, Maria soltó el lazo para Gilbert jalara. Al ver al caballo por el rabillo del ojo, el prusiano tiro con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero tiro demasiado pronto. El lazo no paso a las patas del animal, sino que el circulo se cerró en su cuello. El potrillo jaló a Gilbert y lo aventó al suelo, arrastrandolo un par de metros antes de que el soltara la cuerda. Ni tiempo le dio para poner las manos.

Todos los charros al ver como limpiaba el ruedo con la cara estallaron en risas y burlas. Inclusive Maria no pudo evitar reirse sonoramente al ver como fue arrastrado por el potrillo.

El albino, con la cara y el pecho cubiertos en tierra se hincó y despues se levanto, tambaleandose un poco. Era la tercera vez que besaba el piso...TERCER VEZ! Eso no era NADA ASOMBROSO!

El prusiano se empezó a enojar consigo mismo. Como era posible que un monton de trabajadores le ganaran en tareas tan faciles? Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse lo mas posible de tierra.

La mexicana se acercó a el todavia riendo.

"Regla numero uno de manganas... Pasa por atras de tu cuerpo la cuerda, es menos probable que le jale de tirón el potrillo y te arrastre de boca como le paso. Regla numero dos... Separa y flexiona las piernas, tienes mas agarre. Y regla numero tres, nunca vas a detener de un tiron a un potrillo. Nunca. "

El albino solo fulmino a la sonriente mexicana con sus ojos rojos. Ella por su parte estaba tan divertida que no le importo mucho.

"Que otra suerte tienen?" pregunto determinado con voz grave.

Maria dejo de sonreir al escuchar al prusiano. Por un segundo un pequeño segundo parecio esuchar el parecido con su hermano Ludwig. Ludwig... El solo pensamiento que el albino estuviera aqui en lugar de el hombre rubio ojiazul hizo enojar a la mexicana.

"Coronel!" grito la mexicana.

Un par de hombres abrieron la puerta del corral para que el caballo rojizo de la joven entrara al responder el llamado de su dueña. El caballo se dirijió hasta la menuda mujer y con un suave movimiento ella subio al caballo.

Gilbert solo sonrió.

"Freiheit!" gritó marcialmente el prusiano.

Su monstruosa montura negra que estaba siendo sostenida por las riendas por un hombre, se empezó a jalonear para zafarse. El hombre,espantado por la reacción repentina del caballo, solto las riendas, y el negro corcel entró por la puerta abierta del ruedo, dirigiendose a su amo.

Al llegar la montura, Gilbert tomo las riendas y subió a su caballo, sentandose altivamente . Si la mexicana queria mostrar quien tenia mayor control de su caballo se lo mostraría.

"La siguiente suerte se llama Cala de caballo. Esta es la mayor y definitiva muestra de control de un jinete con su montura. Aqui tenemos un dicho los charros... "En l a charreria, la cala es la suerte de mas gala."."

"Fraulein, no hay nadie que me gane en control de caballos y nunca me dejo de ver asombroso sobre ellos" dijo el prusiano altaneramente.

Maria solo le miro y le sonrio burlonamente.

"Todo el día ha dicho eso y ha fallado de manera garrafal..._mi general." _ comentó la mexicana con una voz en exceso inocente.

El prusiano entrecerró los ojos para fulminar la mexicana. No sabía por que estaba mas molesto, si por el hecho de que efectivamente estaba fallando todas la pruebas o por como ridiculizó su jerarquía militar. Pero ya vería la nación femenina de que estaban hechos los hombres como el...

La morena se dirigió al extremo del ruedo seguida por el prusiano. Cuando ambas monturas estuvieron alineadas, viendo al otro lado del ruedo, Maria Guadalupe señalo con su dedo.

"En esta suerte el jinete tiene que montar a toda velocidad su montura. Luego, a la mitad del ruedo, tiene que detenerse con un solo tirón de las riendas."

El prusiano arqueó una ceja. Sonaba demasiado fácil...pero había aprendido que NADA era lo que parecía con esta mujer.

"Solo eso? Galopar y detener mi caballo? Fraulein, debe estar bromeando."

"No es ninguna broma , señor Beilshmidt. El truco de la cala es detener a su caballo en medio galope... sin que el caballo de un-solo-paso." dijo la latina haciendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras del final.

Antes de que el albino replicara, María dio una tremenda patada a los costados a su animal, y este salió disparado como flecha al otro extremo del ruedo. Alcanzó gran velocidad en poco tiempo y a la mitad del corral jaló bruscamente las riendas, e inclusive hundió sus botas en los estribos para hacer contrapeso. Su caballo, al sentir tal presión en su boca y en las riendas, hundió las patas traseras, casi como si se fuera a sentar en el suelo. María estaba casi parada en los estribos jalando a su animal que de golpe se había detenido con toda la inercia que llevaba. Pero efectivamente, el caballo, aun hundiendo sus cuartos traseros para aminorar la velocidad , jamás había dado ni un paso desde que la mexicana le jaló. El caballo ya sin velocidad alguna, estiro sus patas, y se quedo estoico en su lugar.

Varios chiflidos y vitores estallaron de los charros alrededor del ruedo. Jalando la rienda izquierda, Maria dio la vuelta a su caballo, que mansamente giró, para poder ver de frente al prusiano que se encontraba del otro lado.

Gilbert, furioso al ver la sonrisa victoriosa de la mexicana, espoleó a su caballo y emprendió una rápida carrera a la mexicana. No le iba a dar tiempo de que sonriera por mucho. Aunque no conocía la tecnica para eso no debía de ser difícil. Solo era detener a su montura.

Cabalgando a toda velocidad y a pocos metros de la mexicana, el prusiano tiró con fuerza descomunal las riendas de su corcel. Pero este, no habituado a tan brusco cambio, en lugar de detenerse de golpe, como el otro caballo, relinchó espantado y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras.

El prusiano, tomado por sorpresa por que su caballo se levantara, trató de agarrarse de la crin y las riendas del animal para no caerse, pero su corcel con el impetú cayó hacia atras y de costado, sobre la pierna del albino.

María, al ver como el caballo casi aplastaba al europeo que ahora estaba en el suelo, dio un pequeño grito de miedo justo al mismo momento que varias risas y carcajadas se hicieron sonar, seguidas de burlas al albino por no poder controlar a su caballo. Inmediatamente la mexicana, empezó a reir nerviosa, esperando que nadie hubiese notado que por un momento se preocupo por el prusiano.

"Cuando el charro es malo, siempre culpa al caballo!(*)"grito algun moreno seguido de varias carcajadas.

Gilbert estaba tirado en el suelo, y se incorporo lo mas rápido posible al igual que su caballo. Sentía como la sangre de su cuerpo subía a su cara. NUNCA le habían humillado tanto como lo habían estado haciendo hasta ahorita. Por fortuna su caballo estaba bien, y aunque le hubiera caído en la pierna, no había pasado a mayores, dado que saco el pie del estribo a tiempo. Ha, se necesita más que eso para detener al aun asombroso Prusia!

La mexicana, mas tranquila al ver que el hombre estaba bien, se acerco lentamente en su caballo, meciéndose suavemente de lado a lado en su montura.

"Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, no creo que sea capaz de soportar otra suerte y mas humillación." le dijo sonriente la mexicana al detenerse junto al prusiano-

Pero el albino, de pie junto a ella, se acercó y puso una mano en el cuello de la montura roja de la mexicana, acariciando suavemente el pelaje del animal, con una mirada burlona y una sonrisa zorruna que no daba buen augurio.

"Mi querida fräulein... que acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que un hombre como yo nunca desiste? Ó..."empezo Gilbert con una voz suave y baja" ...que acaso quiere ver que tan persistentes somos los prusianos? Tal parece que le agrada..." finalizó el hombre mientras que su mano bajaba inicentemente por el cuello del animal, pasando por la silla de montar de cuero y descansando en el muslo torneado de la mexicana.

María pudo sentir como se sonrojaba de manera poco natural al sentir y ver la palida y grande mano del prusiano descansando en su muslo. Automáticamente, llena de vergüenza y con el rostro encendido, por el atrevimiento del albino, le aparto la mano de un manotazo y espoleó su montura para alejarse de el. MALDITO HOMBRE!

"RÁPIDO! SUELTEN AL PORTILLO MAS SALVAJE!" bramó la mexicana a los charros, cerca del otro corral.

"Pero señorita, si el guerito ya trato de hacer manganas y no pudo..." empezó un charro con cara de no entender para que quería la mexicana un potrillo más. Para que iba a repetir la suerte de las manganas si el güero ya había fallado?

"QUE ACASO NO HABLE EN CASTELLANO?!DIJE QUE QUERIA UN POTRILLO!" gritó furica, mientras que se bajaba de un salto de su montura "Y ALGUIEN QUE VENGA A QUITAR MI SILLA!"

Gilbert observo como de pronto los rostros hasta hace poco sonrientes y bromistas cambiaron a una mezcla de sorpresa y podria decirse temor. Los mas grandes, tomaron una seriedad mientras que un silencio apenas roto por varios murmullos se cernía sobre el lugar.

Rapidamente dos charros corrieron hacia donde María y rapidamente quitaron su silla de montar. Uno de los charros que estaba cargando la silla y paso junto a Gilbert le hablo en voz baja.

"Güero, salgase del ruedo."

Gilbert iba a objetar, pero al sentir la tensión tomo las riendas de su caballo y caminó junto al hombre con la silla de montAr.

"Que exactamente va a hacer la fräulein Maria?" viendo sobre su hombro como se subia a su montura ya desprovista de silla. Por lo visto, iba a montar a pelo su corcel.

Pero el charro no le dijo nada. Solo siguió caminando, la mirada al frente y seria, hasta llegar a las maderas del cerco.

Gilbert, salio jalando a su caballo y subió como varios charros hasta estar sentado sobre una de las maderas para ver a la mexicana. El silencio era incomodo, y creaba una ansiedad y expectación casi palpable. Todos los ojos estaban en la mexicana en el ruedo.

Sin previo aviso, entro en el ruedo un potrillo ya grande, casi era un caballo, pero por lo que vio inmediatamente el albino, totalmente salvaje. Los ojos acuosos estaban abiertos y casi en blanco, mientras emprendía una carrera frenética y apanicada alrededor del ruedo. El pobre animal por lo visto nunca habia sido domado y estaba totalmente aterrorizado. El europeo tensó los labios en una delgada linea... No se tenía que ser un experto para saber que por el tamaño y el comportamiento del animal era todo un peligro. Pero que diablos estaba pensando la mexicana al estar en ese ruedo con ese animal ahi?

Maria vió sentada sobre su caballo como el potrillo galopaba desbocado en circulos alrededor de ella. Vio de reojo como el prusiano a lo lejos tenía la mirada clavada en ella. Con un gran odio en sus entrañas que hacía tiempo ya no sentía contra ningun país masculló para si misma.

"A mi ningun buey me brama...y mucho menos en mi ranchito..."(*)

Y con un grito, hundió sus espuelas de plata en los flancos de su montura que salio corriendo tras el potrillo.

Gilbert solo veía a la mexicana que literalmente estaba pegada al cuello de su montura y que en una carrera salvaje alrededor de todo el ruedo, trataba de dar alcanze al potrillo. Que estaba pensando hacer? Era peligroso montar a esa velocidad a pelo... Y mas con un potrillo asi... Nunca se sabe como reaccionan esas bestias.

El prusiano vio como la mexicana dio alcanze al potrillo y corria cuello a cuello contra el, la mujer literalmente pegada al cuello rojo de su montura. Podía jurar que las crines le latigueaban en la cara, pero aun así nunca perdió el sombrero. Estuvo corriendo a la par con el potrillo hasta que la mexicana hizo algo que hizo que el prusiano abriera los ojos como platos.

En menos de un segundo, la menuda mujer alargó su brazos y dejo de sostenerse de la crin de su montura para asirse de la del animal salvaje, y en menos de un parpadeo (y Dios sabrá como) pasó de estar sentada sobre su caballo rojo a montar a pelo al potrillo salvaje. El animal asustado, al senitr el peso extraño en el lomo, relinchó y empezó a galopar frenético, mas rápido aun si era posible, los ojos en blanco, y espuma saliendo de la boca, pero para sorpresa de Gilbert, la mexicana se aferró a la crin del animal y se sujeto firme con las piernas montando al potrillo a todo galope. Coronel, el caballo, no aminoró su carrera junto al potrillo, sino que al ver que se adelantaba, apretó la carrera para nunca dejar de estar cuello a cuello, siempre al lado del animal y al lado de su dueña.

En que momento paso la mexicana a montar la bestia sin domar?! Y en que momento ella resultó tan buena montando?! El prusiano no le podía quitar la mirada a la morena. Despues de correr una vuelta completo alrededor del ruedo sobre el potrillo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mexicana de nuevo tomo las crines de su caballo y rapidamente se volvió a montar sobre este.

Al ver que ya estaba sana y salva sobre su propia montura y que ya aminoraba la marcha varios vitores se escucharon alrededor de todo el ruedo y uno que otro sombrero salieron volando en dirección a la morena que se acercaba trotando levemente con una sonrisa comoda en los labios. Mientras, varios charros lazaban al pobre potrillo para que no siguiera corriendo. La mexicana se dirijió al extremo del ruedo donde estaba el albino que la miraba friamente. Ella podía jurar que estaba sorpendido, pero era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo. Maria detuvo su caballo enfrente de el.

"Paso de la muerte. La mas peligrosa de las suertes charras. En varios lugares esta prohibida puesto que varios han perdido la vida..."dijo la mexicana como si fuera algo de lo mas normal.

Gilbert no tenía que pensarlo ni un par de veces. Primero empezó levemente, luego con mas fuerza, hasta que empezó a reir a todo pulmón su tan característica y odiosa risa. Todos los presentes en el ruedo dejaron de vitorear y corear a Maria para ver al albino que se reía como un maniaco...que acaso se había vuelto loco?

Controlandose, pero aun riendo levemente vio con sus ojos rojos a María, que le miraba con una mirada que podía haber helado hasta al mismo Rusia...pero no a el. Era demasiado asombroso para incomodarse con esas miradas.

"Mein Schöne kleine fräulein... Ahora aprendera por que soy el asombroso Prusia." dijo con una sonrisa ladeada mientras que le daba un pequeño guiño con el ojo.

Maria solo miraba con repudio como le quitaba la silla de montar a su caballo. Tenía tan fuertemente apretados los dientes que hasta le dolía la mandibula, y se dio cuenta que sus nudillos estaban blancos de apretar tan fuerte las riendas de su caballo... En silencio pidó saber aleman ara entender lo que el maleducado le había dicho, pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Ahora importaba que el prusiano iba a intentar el Paso de la Muerte.

Una vez terminado, el prusiano subió a su caballo, y entro al ruedo, seguido de la mexicana.

"Fräulein, no tiene porque estar a mi asombroso lado. Se que es dificil no querer estar junto a mi asimbrosa presenci, pero por lo que me mostro, tendre que realizar solo esta suerte." le dijo el prusiano mientras que veia como se preparaban algunos charros para soltar al mismo potrillo que había montado María. El hecho de que estuviera mas cansado no implicaba que fuera mas facil. Al contrario, era mas lento, pero mas mañoso y mas peligroso.

Maria le contesto, veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

"No se preocupe por mi, señor Beilshmidt. Si estoy aqui es solo para poder mandarle el resto de su cuerpo a su hermano." le espetó la latina.

"Vaya mein fräulein, uno pensará que no le gusta mi asombrosa presencia." le respondió Gilbert enarcando en sorpesa las cejas.

Antes de que la mexicana le pudiera responder, soltaron al potrillo que nuevamente empezó a correr alrededor del ruedo. Con un gritó marcial, Gilbert dejó a la morena en el centro del ruedo para perseguir a la bestia.

El albino se pegó al cuello de su animal, y trás susurrarle algunas ordenes en su asombrosa lengua no tardó en darle alcanze al potrillo. El pobre animal, corria por su vida, sabiendose perseguido. Aun asi, rapidamente se encontro cuello a cuello con la monstruosa montura negra del prusiano. Gilbert sonrió ladinamente. Gut, ahora solo bastaba subirse al animal.

Maria miraba desde el centro del ruedo como el albino daba alcanze al potrillo e imitaba a la perfección todos sus movimientos. Mas aun, tenia que admitir algo que no quería: el prusiano realmente era bueno montando. La morena tenía tanto coraje que la bilis empezó a surtir efecto en su estomagó. Pero ella ignoró el ardor en su vientre al ver como el prusiano estaba a punto de subirse con exito al potrillo.

Gilbert, con el aire pegandole en la cara y sintiendo como su cabello revuelto volaba por la velocidad, Lentamente y ejerciendo mas presión con sus muslos para no caerse, empezó a abrir sus dedos para dejar de agrarrase de la crin de su corcel y para tomar la crin del potrillo. Rapidamente alargó las manos para asir al otro animal del pelo, ya casi lo lograba...

De la nada sintió como alguien le abrazaba por atras y de un jalón sorpendentemente inhumano era arrebatado de su montura, era jalado con violencia hacia atras. Voló de espaldas en reversa , y trató de extender las manos por reflejo al sentirse caer, mas encontro que estas estaban inexplicablemente pegadas a su cuerpo. Como si fuera camara lenta, vio como su corcel y el potrillo que seguian cuello a cuello alejandose inexplicablemente de el mientras que el caía de espaldas...

Con un fuerte golpe, el prusiano azoto el ruedo de fuerte dolor en la espalda le sacó el aire y por un segundo todo se volvió negro. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y trató de tomar aire, dado a que el impacto se lo saco de los pulmones. Con miles de carcajadas escuchandose a su alrededor, rodo en el piso para quedar de costado e involuntariamente se encogio, tratando de amainar el dolor. SCHEISSE, QUE DEMONIOS PASO?!

Rapidamente, en medio de su dolor y aun tratando de recuperar el aire recordo todo lo acontecido... Iba montando bien, estaba a punto de tomar al potrillo de la crin para saltar a su lomo...

El prusiano trato de apoyar las manos en el piso para incorporarse, mas para su gran sopresa vio que era imposible. Inexplicablemente sus brazos seguian pegados a su cuerpo. Espantado, vio su torso para ver ue ocurria, y en un segundo su miedo se transformo en ira: ahi, en alrededor de su torso y brazos, habia un lazo atado, privandolo de cualquier moimiento. Alguien lo había lazado,jalado a medio galope y tirado antes de que concluyera la suerte charra.

Aun en el suelo y como pudo, levantó la mirada furico para empezar a buscar al responsable. Y no le sorprendio en lo mas minimo ver como la mexicana, montada en su caballo se acercaba lentamente, una sonrisa burlona en los labios...y el extremo del lazo en las manos. Ella lo había tirado del caballo.

El albino, cubierto de tierra, sangre seca y retorciendose de dolor la fulminó con la mirada. Pero la mexicana solo sonrio más.

"Usted no es bien recibido en este país señor Beilshmidt. Sepaselo muy bien." le dijo la morena desde su caballo guiñandole el ojo como el había hecho , para mas enojo del prusiano.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fiuuuuuuuuuuu! Fin del capi 4!**

**Lo se... Laaaaaaargo... Pero se las debia! Que tal, cumpli con sus espectativas o fue mucho choro?**

**NOTAS HISTORICAS:**

**- la charreria es conocida como el deporte mexicano. Empezó en las haciendas cuando los trabajadores se ponian a competir entre ellos y despues entre haciendas para ver que jinete podia hacer mas suertes charras.**

**- las suertes charras que pongo son coleo, manganas, monta de novillo, cala y (tun tun tuuuuuun) el paso de la muerte. Este ultimo se ha descontinuado en muchos lugares por su peligrosidad. Googleen las suertes si quieren algo mas visual de lo que hace Maria y (trata de hacer) Gilbert.**

**- el tipico "Rodeo Americano" con los vaqueros y todo ese show viene de los charros mexicanos... Si, Alfred copió en esa -.-**

**FRASES ALEMANAS:**

**-kind -niño**

**- scheisse (mierda)**

**-dummkopf (idiota)**

**-fräu (mujer)**

**-fräulein (señorita)**

**-mein schöne klein fräulein (mi bella y pequeña señorita)**

**-gott (Dios)**

**-gut (bien)**

**-was...? (que...?)**

**Creo que ya...**

**FRASES MEXICANAS! (por que hay hartas muchas!)**

**- El que se cree muy salsa (alguien que es creido)**

**- si una escaramuza puede con un animal de 700 kilos y 4 patas, si no va a poder con uno de 70 kilos y dos patas! (frase charra. Que una mujer si puede con un toro, puede con un hombre XD sin ofender a los presentes)**

**- Haber de que cuero salen mas correas (haber quien de los dos es el mejor, o puede mas)**

**- es mas maña que fuerza (no haybque usar tanta fuerza bruta, es de truco)**

**- no se me raje (no se acobarde)**

**- cuidado muchacho de la mujer que charrea! Que si al caballo barea... A ti the madrea! ( frase charra. Diciendo que las mujeres charras son capaces de dominar caballos y toros... Asi que vayanse con cuidado o les puede ir mal :)**

**- ya se petateo ( ya se murió)**

**- no digas sandeces ( no digas estupideces)**

**- asi floreaba mi abuela y nunca Rompio una reata! (frase charra. Se dice cuando alguien florea muy bien el laso)**

**-aguanta reata que namas un tiron nos falta! (frase charra. La use literalmente pero en si es que algo aguante un poquito mas)**

**- cuando el charro es malo siempre culpanal cabllo (frase charra. La use literalmente. Significa que al que hace algo mal siempre culpa a alguien menos a si mismo)**

**- a mi ningun buey me brama y menos en mi ranchito (frase charra. Ninguna persona me viene a ofender y menos en mi casa)**

** _ creo que ya... Hahaha creo que sin mas notas mias que fic XD**

**En fic, de nuevo disculpas por la (enorme) demora, tenganme paciencia y no se olviden su este su fic! Se hacen capis por encargo! Y se toman ideas en consideracion!**

**Diganme como les esta pareciendo? OBVIO el generalobert va a contraatacar,mpues creen que se va a quedar asi.?! :D pero mas alla de eso quiero tmb saber su apreciacion general. No se preocupes, no toooooodo el fic va a ser de estos dos molestandose, pero por el momento si XD**

**Plz plz plz plz dejen reviews! Favoriteen! Followern! Y todo lo que termine en een! O_o ok eso no... Pero aqui esta su servidora Flannya, creanme que no dejare este fic! Porque una follower me dijo "Es una orden!"... XD Bueno no, la verdad es que ya tengo varias ideas en mente muajajajaja! Y pues bueno, siempre q haya lectores, siempre habra fic (coff coff y reviews coff coff).**

**Por cada review, estan redondeando sus centavos para q Prussia se compre un traje charro y tome clases de charreria! :D quien dijo yo?**

**Sugerencias, peticiones, reclamos, demandas (o_o!), cartas bomba, pasteles, observaciones...?**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Saludos! :D**


	5. México es sus mercados

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose!**

**Como estan?! Pueeeees... Yo aqui lista y escribiendo otro capi de este su fic semanal... Quincenal...mensual...bimestral...(ok, eso no sono nada bien, dejemoslo en que es su fic y ya! -_-U)!Me da tanta tristeza ver que todo mundo actualiza sus fics menos yo! Acabaron las vacacciones y no pude escribir nada ;_; .**

**Pero en fin, lo prometido es deuda y he aqui la cuarta parte del fic! Deseando que esto alegre el regreso a labores de muchas personas! :D**

**Bueno, la vez pasada nos quedamos que Mexico le habia dado una tremenda arrastriza a Prusia...que hara el albino? Se vengara? Le echara la culpa a su asombroso caballo? Maria acabara haciendo 5000 lagartijas besando el suelo? Gilbert se va a poner unos pantalones de charro pegaditos pegaditos? (eso ultimo fue a petición de una lectora XD).**

**PUES QUE CREEEN? QUE NO! (bueno al menos lo de los pantalones, todavia no XD)**

**Sip, Gilbert se vengará (creo que es obvio) pero no en este capi, en el siguiente hohoho soy mala muy mala. Me di cuenta que todo estaba pasando muy rapido entre estos dos, y hay un cierto aspecto de Gilbert y Maria Guadalupe que queria tocar antes de que la bomba estallara. ;D**

**Antes de iniciar quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que dejan comments! En serio que por ustedes sigo aqui chic s! y ellos merecen ser reconocidos: kayra isis, leidy otaku, wind un serebro, validia, alfie eldenstein, tamat, shald 120, thania22, lady loba , alondra V, rozen sword, nymeria direwolf, andy - dandy y creo que ya... si olvide a alguien porfavor diganme de mi falta de educación y lo remendaré. :D**

**Pues sin mas que decirles... Espero les guste! :D**

**WARNING! Situación explicita casi al final! Si no les gusta, no lean.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 5: Mexico es: sus mercados...**

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy estuve asombroso! _

_Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que llegue a este país... Y por alguna razon mi asombroso entrenamiento no esta surtiendo los efectos deseados. Cabe aclarar que no es por mi asombrosa culpa! La culpa la tiene esa frau! Si ella no estuviera entrometida en los entrenamientos probablemente los demas cabos no le seguirian la corriente! _

_Aunque bueno...eso a veces lo dudo...Hay un aire despreocupado y algo cinico en este pais, las personas pueden sacar una broma de cualquier cosa y son irrespetuosos con mi asombrosa presencia. En lugar de llamarme Generaloberst dicen "Mi General". Desde cuando mi asombrosa presencia es propiedad de alguien?!_

_Antonio me escribió dado que le comente que su ex colonia estaba jugando con toros. Por como estaba la letra supongo que estaba histerico porque la hoja estaba llena de tinta y escrita como si tuviera mucha prisa. Me pedia de favor que la cuidara y que no le fuera a pasar nada malo. Si claro..._

_Francis tambien me escribio... Me comento que recordara que Mexico, era una nacion femenina...y que habia dos maneras para llegar al corazon de una mujer... Una era con el lenguaje del amour... La otra era demasiado explicita, que mi asombrosa persona omitira detalles._

_Mein bruder tambien me escribió. Extraño en el... Puesto que en su carta constantemente preguntaba por el bienestar de Mexico... Acaso será que mein bruder esta enamorado de la no asombrosa de Maria? Ella lo sabrá? Y peor aun, ella le corresponde? Eso explica porque antes de venir, Ludwig hablaba maravillas de ella...Me comento que tratara de conocerla mas a fondo..._

_Nein! Mi misión es entrenar a esta frau y largarme a mi asombroso pais cuanto antes! Y sines posible abrirle los ojos a mi hermano de lo poco asombrosa que es esta nación!_

_O me dejare de llamar el unico y asombroso Gilbert Beilshmidt!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert despertó perezozamente en su cama. Aun si abrir los ojos se estiró entre sus sabanas.

Era domingo.

Otra vez.

Dio un bufido molesto y abrio los ojos para clavarlos en el dosel de la cama. Desde que llegó a este país los domingos era un día por lo visto "de descanso". A que poco asombrosa persona se le ocurrio eso?! No habia nada mejor que trabajo diciplinado todos los dias! Y mas si es entrenameinto militar! Pero por mas que trato de convencer al presidente de tener entrenamiento todos los dias de la semana, este se negó rotundamente. Alegó la importancia de la familia y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas que el prusiano no puso atención.

El albino dio un suspiro y se sentó en su cama. Que se le podía hacer? Claro que estaba molesto. Un dia a la semana menos implicaba que no habia constancia en el entrenamiento y por ende el progreso no iba a ser uniforme. Y sin progreso nunca iba a regresar pronto a su casa. Y todo por un dia de descanso...

No que no hubiera progreso hasta ahorita. Pero no como el quisiera. Desde aquel dia en la rancheria donde su asombroso nombre quedo en ridiculo, se desquitó las siguientes semanas con la mexicana y los cabos del Colegio Militar. No pudo evitar reir para si mismo... Esos pobres diablos si que la habian pasado mal... Entrenamiento infernal, trabajo pesado, pocas raciones, castigos severos... Si, todo estaba saliendo a la perfeccion. Un poco de venganza sobre la mexicana. Ya hasta se estaba acostumbrando a su mirada llena de odio y rencor.

El prusiano se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha. Tras rapidamente doblar perfectamente su ropa (que se podía decir? Adoraba el orden) y meterse a la regadera, cayó en cuenta de algo. Ese domingo no tenía nada que hacer.

Digo, en comparación con los otros. Despues del domingo en la ranchería, Gilbert se había quedado los domingos en el Colegio Militar para supervisar que todo estuviera en orden, dar algunas instrucciones, supervisar generales y tenientes... No había descansado desde que llegó, medito el albino, dejando que el chorro de agua caliente cayera sobre su palido cuerpo.

Rapidamente, y con este pensamiento en la cabeza, se arregló, vistió y bajo a desayunar. Como los domingos anteriores, la mexicana no estaba ahí. Pero no se preocupo. Con una pequeña sonrisita fue a su lugar en la cabecera. Se sentó y animadamente empezó a desayunar. Finalmente, un dia libre implicaba poder molestar a la mexicana. El prusiano sonrió mas para sí. Nada mejor que ver el ceño fruncido de la morena para alegrar su dia.

Terminando de desyunar, y poniendose sus guantes de cuero negro, salió al patio cruzandolo con grandes zancadas para llegar al portón. Ahi, sentado en el piso y recargado en el gran umbral de madera estaba Fransisco. El chiquillo, al escuchar las botas altas rezonar por las paredes de la casona y ver que se acercaba el prusiano inmediatamente se puso de pie, jalandose la ropa para que se viera mas presentable.

"Señor Beilshmidt!" le gritó el niño entusiasmado. "va a salir? Quiere le traiga su caballo?"

"Ja, Franz. Rapido. Tengo que partir cuanto antes." le ordenó seriamente el prusiano.

Sin esperar ni un segundo mas el pequeño niño salio disparado a las caballerizas. Gilbert se quedo debajo del marco del gran porton de madera, viendo el cielo increíblemente azul sin ninguna nube. Se pregunto, hacia cuanto habia tenido un día asi de soleado en su tierra?

Ni un minuto había pasado cuando el sonido de los casquetes de su caballo resonaban contra el piso de piedra de la casona. Fransisco rapidamente le entrego las riendas al albino que se subio en un movimiento agil a su montura.

"Dime Franz, donde esta la señorita Maria hoy?" pregunto el albino distraidamente, aun viendo el cielo.

El pequeño niño, con una cara de mortificación en los rostros miraba al prusiano hacia arriba.

"No...no se, señor Beilshmidt..." respondió en voz baja.

Gilbert no se esperaba esa respuesta. Volteó la mirada abajo, y el pequeño niño salto levemente en sus sitio al senitr la mirada del prusiano sobre el. Hasta ese momento el pequeño Franz habia sido su informante, probablemente por ser pequeño nadie le tomaba mucho en cuenta y facilmente escuchaba conversaciones... Ahora le extrañaba que no supiera el paradero de la mexicana.

Franz se encocgió en su lugar. Evidentemente quería agradar al extranjero, y por lo visto no lo estaba logrando. Lo menos que quería era decepcionarlo, algo dentro de su pequeña mente infantil hacía que el europea fuera llamativo e impreionante y eso le agradaba al niño.

"Pe...pero creo saber donde encontrarla!" se apresuro a decir el niño, captando el interes del albino.

El prusiano levanto una ceja, incitando a que el menor continuara hablando.

Con una sonrisa renovada en la cara, el niño salió corriendo a mitad de la calle empedrada. Gilbert le siguió sobre su montura hasta quedar junto a el. El pequeño moreno con una sonrisa picara levantó su brazito apuntando lo largo de la calle.

"Siga toda esta calle, y cuando acaba el empedrado, gire a derecha. Va a seguir por una gran avenida transitada, y pronto va a llegar a una colonia con calles también empedradas. Esa colonia se llama Coyoacán. Tiene muchas casonas y muchos arboles por las calles. Ahí pregunte por "La Casa Azul". Esa es la casa de la señorita Maria." respondió orgulloso el niño.

Gilbert miraba la calle que se extendía frente a el. Probablemente el niño dentro de su inocencia, no entendía la tan valiosa información que le habia dado. El albino sonrio con sorna.

"Asi que...La Casa Azul es la casa de fraulein Maria..." repitio el albino mas para si mismo, su mente ya fantaseando la cara de la mexicana al verlo ahi...sorpresa que se iba a llevar...

Por su parte, Fransisco asintió energicamente.

"Si señor Beilshmidt! Normalmente ahi es donde esta! Yo antes trabajaba ahí y conozco a muchos de los que trabajan ahí y también de la señorita María."contestó el infante.

Con su asombrosa sonrisa ladina y poniendose su gorra militar, Gilbert miró a su izquierda a Franz que le miraba expectante. Alargó su mano enguantada y en un gesto algo paternal, se inclinó sobre su silla y le revolvió jugetonamente el pelo obscuro al niño.

"Gracias Franz. Sigue asi y algun dia seras tan asombroso como yo." le dijo el Prusiano.

Y con grito marcial y un golpe de su fuete, el caballo negro salio disparado por las calles, sus casquetes resonando en las paredes de las casonas, al mismo tiempo que una particular risa se esuchaba en el aire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No niño Gilberto, la niña Maria no esta aqui."

El prusiano no pudo evitar fruncir el seño. Obviamente no era la respuesta que esperaba. Ya se habia imaginado la cara de la mexicana en total sorpresa al ver su asombrosa persona entrando por el porton de la casa, sin ser esperado y mucho menos invitado. Que desilusión ver que no estaba...

La nana de Maria, miraba al europeo que no habia bajado del caballo. Llego preguntando por la joven, pero ella misma queria darle la notica de su ausencia... Y claro, quería conocerle mas de cerca.

Si, era todo lo que la niña Maria habia dicho: ruidoso, altanero, y fantoche...sin embargo también muchas cosas que la morena no menciono. el europeo tenía un gran aire importante, sin mencionar que era apuesto. la nana también observo que era muy rigido pero sumamente educado y propio. Y poseía una mirada que si bien era poco compun, era muy astuta y despierta. La nana juraba por sus canas que algo grande iba a pasar con este joven militar gallardo. Con una maternal sonrisa al ver la cara de enojo del albino, le pregunto.

"Necesitaba a la niña para algo, joven?" pregunto inocentemente la anciana, dándole una arrugada sonrisa.

Gilbert arqueó una ceja. Aquí las mujeres eran extrañas. Primero Maria era una mujer violenta y bravucona... Y esta anciana le decía niño y joven. Que pasaba con las mujeres en este país? Que acaso no identificaban su asombrosa persona cuando la veían?

"Necesitaba verla, es todo." respondio algo bruscamente Gilbert. Claro que no era la intención, solo que no podía decirle a esta mujer sus verdaderas intenciones... Y a ser sinceros habia algo en los ojos negros de la mujer que lo ponian algo inquieto. Al igual que su sonrisa. Ella sabia algo que él no, y no le gustaba nada.

Pero la nana solo rio alegremente.

"Mire niño Gilberto, si tanto necesita encontrar a la niña Maria solo la tiene que buscar en el mercado." explico tranquilamente.

El prusiano fruncio el seño sin entender a la mujer.

"Es domingo." explico con una sonrisa la nana al ver que el europeo no entendía nada."La niña Maria normalmente va al mercado de La Merced a hacer las compras. Antes las hacia yo, pero ya mis viejos huesos no me permiten hacer mucho, y varias veces le he dicho a la niña que no se preocupe, que no tiene que hacerlas ella, pero se empeña a hacerlas..."

"Donde se encuentra este mercado?" pregunto educadamente aunque algo seco el albino. No quería sonar grosero ni cortante pero quería saber donde estaba la mexicana con urgencia. Claro, para molestarla, se recordó el prusiano rápidamente al darse cuenta lo necesitado que estaba sonando.

La nana esperaba una respuesta así. En primer lugar por ser europeo. Sabia que estos blancos tenían una forma muy fria al hablar... Y máxime si era hermano del niño Ludwig. Ya conocía lo rígido que era el niño Ludwig. Y en segundo lugar porque se veía que estaba muy interesado en saber la ubicacion de la niña Maria, solo que no lo iba a decir abiertamente. Como buen militar y buen macho. Su sonrisa se ensancho mas dejando ver una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos.

"Mire niño, regresese por donde vino, a la avenida. Pregunte donde queda la calzada de Tlalpan y por ahí sígase. Va a montar como unos 30 minutos.Y va a llegar al zócalo, ahí donde esta la catedral. Por ahí pregunte por el mercado de La Merced. Todos van a comprar ahi niño, no se me va a perder."

Gilbert todavia no estaba familiarizado con tanto cariño y preocupación maternal por parte de la anicana, pero le agradó hasta cierto punto. Sabiendo ahora la ubicación de la mexicana, se sentó recto en su silla de montar y con una asombrosa sonrisa en su boca se volteo para despedir a la anicana.

"Muchas gracias por su informacion fräu, y no se preocupe, el asombroso yo no se va a perder asi de sencillo. Que tenga un buen día." dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza a modo de despedida.

Y dicho esto, salio corriendo nuevamente por la calle empedrada.

La nana se quedo en el marco del portón, viendo como el europeo se iba por las calles riendo algo que sonaba como un "ke se se se se". La anciana rio suavemente al darse la vuelta para entrar a la casona. ¿Había hecho bien al decirle donde estaba la niña Maria? Quien sabe.

"Ay estos niños de hoy..." dijo para nadie en particular mientras caminaba a la cocina. "En mis tiempos no eran tan tarugos para hablar de amor! Pero ya se daran cuenta... A catorrazos tal vez, pero ya se darán cuenta..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despues de un tiempo de estar montando y preguntar Gilbert iba por una calle paralela a la que le habian dicho era el zocalo. La calle habia decir, estaba peltorica de gente. Gente a caballo, a pie, en burros, jalando carretas, cargando cosas, gente de traje, gente de vestidos caros, gente campesina... Tal parecía que justo estaba en el centro de la capital.

Algo harto por las instrucciones que le habian dado (que no eran nada precisas, puesto que solo le habian dicho "ya casi llega güero", pero nada específico) se detuvo en una esquina donde habia una caballeriza consistía de un gran lote toscamente bardeado con tablones viejos de madera en donde habia varios caballos amarrados unos junto a otros. Dos caballerangos, con camisas blancas y pantalones cafés, hablaban animadamente apoyados en la cerca donde estaban amarrados varios caballos. El albino se acerco.

"Guten tag!" dijo sonoramente para que voltearan los hombres.

Estos dejaron su conversacion y se llevaron un sobresalto al ver al albino...y sus increibles ojos rojos.

"Bue-bue-buenas tardes tenga señor!" se apresuro a decir uno de los jovenes, el que menos estaba intimidado por el prusiano.

Gilbert sonrio. Era el efecto que su asombrosa persona tenia en la gente.

"Podrian decirme donde esta el mercado de La Merced?" pregunto casi gritando.

El joven que le habia hablado, que era el mas bajo de los dos y el mas delgado, se dejo de recargar en los maderos del corral y se acerco al prusiano señalando la calle contigua.

"Justo empieza en esta calle señor. Y se extirnde como por 20 cuadras mas." le explico el joven detienendose a su lado. "Va a comprar algo señor? Quiere que le cuidemos su caballo en lo que va?"

El prusiano iba a negarse rotundamente, quien sabe lo que estos bribones le pudieran hacer a su asombroso caballo! Pero dentro de la gran caballeriza divisó a lo lejos una montura roja con crin y cola negra, y parte de las patas también negras. Reconoció al caballo de inmediato.

Era Coronel. El caballo de Maria.

Con una sonrisa en la boca señalo al caballo.

"Ese caballo no es suyo, verdad?" pregunto el albino aun a sabiendas de la respuesta. Lo que necesitaba era que le dieran mas informacion.

Los caballerangos voltearon a ver al caballo al que se refería el extranjero.

"Cual? Coronel?" pregunto el moreno que estaba todavia recargado en las maderas del corral. Pesadamente se irguió y camino hasta estar junto al prusiano, junto a su amigo. "No señor, ese caballo es de la señorita Hernandez. Es buen caballo. Duro y terco pero es una buena montura. Aca se lo estamos cuidando en lo que esta en el mercado." reconocio el hombre.

"Si,normalmente lo deja aqui los domingos cuando no va a la rancheria." dijo el mas delgado rascandose la cabeza.

El albino sonrio zorrunamente. En parte por el tiempo de estar en este pais, algo habia aprendido...a los mexicanos les encanta hablar...y en ocaciones de mas...

"Puedo dejar mi caballo aqui? Voy a La Merced" respondio inocentemente Gilbert.

"Claro señor, por el valor de medio peso se lo guardamos aqui y por un peso aqui se lo tendremos con agua fresca para que no se deshidrate." dijo el mas joven tomando las riendas mientras que el prusiano se bajaba de su caballo.

Gilbert se acomodo las ropas, y saco una moneda que lanzo a los jovenes. El mas fornido dio manotazos en el aire hasta que agarro el brillante dinero.

"Cuidado con mi asombrosa montura." dijo el prusiano, alejándose de los jóvenes y caminando hacia la calle que le habían indicado.

Un mercado...pensaba el albino caminado con grandes zancadas, sus botas negras brillantes sonando fuertemente en el piso de piedra de la calle pese a la cantidad gente que había alrededor. La mayoría al verle se hacia a un lado, pues tenia todo un porte militar, rígido y magnifico, el cual inmediatamente inspiraba respeto. Por lo que habían dicho los jóvenes y la nana de Maria ella iba a comprar. Seguro era una tienda! Bah! Estas naciones femeninas! Siempre comprando vestidos para verse bien! De nuevo, no eran nada asombrosas las naciones femenias! Comprando baratijas que nunca utilizaban, vestidos pomposos que pasaban de moda en un rato...

Pero al dar vuelta en la esquina el albino se paralizo.

Nadie lo preparo para lo que vio.

A lo largo de la amplia calle habia gente por TODOS LADOS. La mayoría se apretujaba para pasar, y muchos iban a pie, cargando cestas o cosas. A los lados de la calle habia gente sentada sobre coloridos tapetes vendiendo, o gente detras de puestos de madera improvisados, hablando, regateando, gritando, bromeando, reclamando, con toda la mercancía que tuvieran desplegada. Había personas cargando carretas, mujeres con niños de la mano y con objetos en la otra, ruidos de diferentes animales, graznidos, balidos, chillidos de puercos, risas de niños, llantos de bebes, risas, gritos enojados , sonrisas, carcajadas, colores, aromas...

El prusiano se quedo atónito y atuedido por la cantidad de gente, movimiento, y ruido. En su vida había visto tal desorden. Vaya si hasta un campo de batalla era mas callado y organizado que esto!Como se suponía que iba a encontrar a la mexicana en este caos?

Tragando saliva y parándose erguido, empezó a caminar por la calle, algo incomodo por el constante roce de toda la gente al rededor suyo. En esa nación la gente no conocía lo que era espacio personal...

Empezó a caminar (o mas bien a seguir el movimiento de la multitud que constantemente lo empujaba) todavia aturdido, viendo a los lados entre el gentio que iba y venia sin orden alguno. Empezó a ver a los lados d la calle que estaban llenos de gente que gritaba su mercancía... y se dio cuenta que muchos le gritaban a el conforme pasaba para llamar su atención...

"Güero, venga aca!"

"Mire güero aqui tengo lo que necesita!"

"Que no le cuenten! Aquí le tengo las mejores ollas de barro!"

"Pues aquí están mas baratas mi güero, pásele!"

El albino frunció el ceño... no entendía por que le decían "güero" puesto que su pelo era de un asombroso plateado, no propiamente rubio como su bruder...

Siguió caminando, ahora algo mas lento, dandose tiempo para ver toda la mercancía que desplegaban los vendedores. Por lo visto dentro de todo el supuesto desorden había algo de organización, puesto que pronto vio que donde estaba todos los vendedores vendían artículos de barro en diferentes presentaciones: platos, vasos, jarrones, cazuelas... todas primorosamente decoradas con flores y garigoleados de colores, de todos los tamaños y formas. Seguramente estaba en la sección del mercado en donde se vendían estos artículos.

Se acerco a un puesto donde una joven muy delgada con grandes ojos negros y el pelo en una gran trenza con un gran moño blanco le sonrió. La muchacha estaba hincada en medio de toda su mercancía de barro, con una falda de un fuerte azul cielo (que el prusiano en su vida habia visto un color tan vivo en una prenda de vestir) y una camisa blanca campirana con olanes en los hombros . Sobre su cabeza, un rebozo azul marino hermosamente bordado de blanco le cubría y caía por su espalda y hombros.

"Buenas las tenga patrón! Tome lo que guste, aquí le damos buen precio!" exclamo la muchachita alegremente.

El prusiano solo se inclinó para ver la mercancía. Observo que todo el barro estaba decorado con florecillas blancas, desde el borde de los platos hasta el borde de las ollas.

"Todo esta hecho a mano patrón. Mi abuelo los coce perfectamente para que no se rompan!" le dijo animadamente la joven, con esperanzas de que fuera a comprar algo.

El albino miró a la joven. Esta le miraba con una gran sonrisa blanca, debería de tener unos 15 años. Pero por mas bonita que fuera la muchacha, tenía que encontrar a la nación latina.

Siendo lo asombroso que era, le dedico a la muchachita una de sus seductoras y asombrosas sonrisas a lo que ella automáticamente se sonrojó y se rebujo un poco en su rebozo, claramente apenada.

"Danke, frauilein, pero estoy en busca de una jovencita a la cual te pareces. Así que en otra ocasión vendré a comprar."

La muchacha, con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas, bajo la mirada y murmuro un casi incomprenisble "Venga cuando quiera patrón", totalmente apenada por la actitud del extranjero.

El albino, algo divertido al ver la inocencia y los nervios de la pobre muchachita se incorporó y siguió su andar por el mercado. Rió para si mismo. No habia duda que era asombroso, claro que Francis podía igualarlo en cuanto a seducir a cualquier muchcacha, no por nada eran miembros del Bad Touch Trio...pero el factor "asombroso" que deslumbraba a cualquier mujer era de el y solo de el.

Siguió caminando por varios puestos. Paso lo que por los visto era la "sección" de barro, a pasar por aquella de herramientas, por donde encontro desde palas y picos hasta planchas de hierro fundido. Y claro, siempre acompañado del habitual griterio de los vendedores. Tal parecia que era una competencia para ver quien gritaba mas fuerte su producto. Nada que ver con las tiendas de su asombrosa nacion. Allá eran limpias, pulcras, organizaras, calladas... Y obviamente no al aire libre en una calle! Pero habia algo encantador de todo esto, una familiaridad y una ligeresa en el aire que pese al sol Gilbert se sentia agusto viendo de un lado a otro.

Con una sonrisa ladina el prusiano empezó a entender la actividad del mercado. Si, era todo un desorden, la gente iba y venia a su antojo, cruzandose en el camino de uno y sin sentido alguno, las conversaciones eran a voz alta, encimandose una sobre otra, y mientras que en un lugar habia bromas amistosas en otros habia acaloradas discusiones sobre si el precio era alto o la mercancia era de mala calidad. Pero habia una cierta armonia en todo. Era como un baile incomprenisble que solo tras estar caminando y sumerigdo ahi uno podia entender. Y el prusiano al estar viendo la mercancia pudo entender y dejarse llevar por ese vals de gente y griterio que le resulto comico y folklorico. Unico... calido... Lleno de color... y hermoso. Como la mexicana.

Gilbert inmediatamente agito la cabeza como para sacudirse esa idea de la cabeza. Rió en voz alta para si mismo, para reiterarse la tonteria que estaba pensando (a lo que varia gente a su alrdedor se le quedo viendo de manera extraña). El asombroso Prusia solo iba en busca de la mexicana para que ELLA viera que tan asombroso EL! Solo iba a estar cerca de ella para molestarla... Por que, claro! A el le gustaba la soLedad!

Tan absorto en sus pensamientos estaba el albino, convenciendose a si mismo que no habia nadie mas asombroso que el, cuando un fuerte rebuznido a su izquierda hizo que diera un salto en su lugar. Algo espantado y con el corazon latiendole dolorosamente del susto, volteo rapidamente, para ver un pequeño burro café, con orejas peludas y pintadas de blanco en las puntas que le miraba. Maldito animal, casi le saca el corazón del pecho... Claro que solo se sorpendio un poco, finalmente era asombroso.

Pero conforme iba avanzando el ruido, que de por si ya era mucho, se incremento en exceso que el europeo tuvo que llevarse una mano enguantada a una oreja. Por todos los lados de la calle habia cientos de animales en jaulas y amarrados: gordas gallinas cafes, rubias y pintas cacareando con decenas de pollitos gordos piando a su alrededor, varias jaulas con gallos de hermosas plumas grandes y verdes y azules, separados para que no se pelearan con otros, hombres con varias cuerdas en mano sosteniendo burros, mulas y caballos que movian sus colas de lado a lado espantando moscas. Ovejas que balaban haciendo una cacofonía en corrales improvisados, varios toros solitarios y vacas,gansos, patos, codornizes, pavo reales con sus largas y coloridas plumas en abanico, obesos cerdos y lechones chillando, estocios aguilas y halcones amarrados y en perchas obervando todo chillando de vez en cuando, ciervos (ya muertos) colgados de las patas, ... Cualquier animal conocido por el europeo estaba ahí y muchos mas que el no identificaba y que suponía eran del país de la latina, como miles de pajaros multicolores. Gilbert se hubiera quedado a ver mas en detalle, pero era tal el ruido que camino a grandes zancadas para pasar esa parte del mercado. La cabeza ya le estaba empezando a doler.

Una vez mas lejos de toda la sección de venta de animales, el albino dio un suspiro y tomo aire, solo para percibir un aroma increiblemente dulce en el aire. Extrañado, aspiro de nuevo, solo para oler azucar en el aire. Era un delicioso aroma dulzon y supuso que pronto habria una panaderia... Seguro venderian algunos strudels y dulces käskuchens con mermelada arriba...

Pero para su sorpresa empezó a ver a su alrededor fruta. Decenas y decenas de puestos de diferentes frutas de cualquier color que imaginara. Pilas y pilas de frutas se aomontonaban unas sobre otras y varias vendedoras con negras trenzas y listones de colroes (puesto que eran mujeres en su mayoria) gritaban tratando de llamar la atencionde compradores. A decir verdad era un grato cambio al ruiderio que acababa de experimentar, asi que con una sonrisa socarrona siguió caminando, deleitandose de los hermosos colores, desde rojos sangre hasta amarillos, verdes, rosas,...

Al pasar, no se hicieron tardar las voces de los vendedores llamando su atención para que se acerca a comprar algo.

Se acerco a un puesto en el piso, un gran zarape d colors extendido y sobre estenuna clase de fruta amarilla, atendido por un señor de años muy avanzados, demasiado delgado que se veia su delgada piel cubrindole los huesos, con un pequeño bigote blanco vestido con un pantalon y camisa de manta y una faja roja en el torso. En su cabeza de pelo blanco, un gran sombrero le tapaba del sol.

"Pasele mi güero,aqui le damos buen precio! No encontrará mangos mas dulces en odo el mercado!" dijo el moreno sentado en el piso sobre un zarape de colores,rodeado Por montoncitos de mangos.

Gilbert se acerco y olfateó levemente el aroma tan dulce. En su casa ninguna fruta olia tanto a azucar, ni era de un color amarillo tan chillante, eso era curioso.

El vendedor, al ver que el albino miraba con interes su mercancia, tomo un mango cercano y sacando un pequeño cuchillo, partio un pedazo grande y se lo ofreció con mano algo temblorosa ya por los años.

"Ande patrón, prubelo sin compromiso, ya vera que esta fruta es pura calidad."

Gilbert levanto una mano enguantada rechazando la fruta.

"Danke, pero el asombroso yo no piensa comprar nada." dijo el prusiano. Seguro era una manera para obligarlo a comprar.

A lo que el hombre con el mango todavia en mano nego con una sonrisa amable, todas las arrugas de su cara haciendose mas profundas.

"Es sin compromiso patroncito, no me tiene que comprar nada. Anda, pruebe los frutos que esta dulce tierra da."

Gilbert mas que nada por educación, tomo el pedazo de fruta y se le quedo mirando a la pieza amarilla. Frutos de una dulce tierra? Soltó un bufido cargado de ironía. Si la tierra era como fraulein Maria, seguro el fruto era venenoso.

Pero finalmente, era asombroso, no lo mato lo que ella cocino asi que abrio la boca y empezo a llevarse la fruta a los labios, cuando esucho una voz de una mujer no muy a lo lejos.

"Doña Guadalupe pruebe estos jitomates los trajo mi apá de su rancho! Estan colorados colorados como sus mejillas!"

Con el pedazo de fruta aun a pocos centimetros de su boca, el albino volteo bruscamente a la derecha y empezó a buscar con la mirada entre el gentio,hasta que la vio. Su pulso se empezó a acelerar por la emoción.

Le había encontrado.

A unos 3 puestos de donde estaba parado , estaba la mexicana con sus ropas de siempre, blusa blanca con holanes dejando al descubierto sus pequeños y delicados hombros morenos, una larga y pesada falda verde hasta los tobillos, botas negras de montar...pero como casi todas las mujeres en ese pais, ahora llevaba un hermoso rebozo rojo sangre cubriendole la cabeza (vaya si le quedaba bien el color). Aun asi, podia ver su pelo lacio negro enmarcandole la cara y un mechon rebelde que se negaba a quedarse atras. La mexicana tenia una gran cesta en mano y la otra mano la alargaba para tomar el jitomate que le ofrecia la vendedora. Gilbert observo como la morena tomaba con una gran sonrisa la fruta dando las gracias y como si fuera en camara lenta se llevo la fruta roja a sus labios llenos y rosados. Suavemente le dio una mordida mientras cerraba los ojos y, aunque estuviera lejos, el albino pudo ver como una gota roja de jugo rodaba por el labio de la joven y suavemente empezaba a rodar por su mentón...

"Joven, mejor en lugar de probar el mango que le di, vaya y pruebe los labios de esa muchacha."

Al escuchar esto, Gilbert reaccionó y miro a su izquierda al viejo hombre que estaba todavia sentado mirandolo con una expresión sabia y divertida. Hasta ese momento el prusiano se dio cuenta que se había quedado viendo fijamente a la mexicana con la boca abierta, el pedazo de mango a pocos centimetros de su boca.

Aclarandose la garganta, sintiendo un rubor subiendo por sus mejillas y parandose derecho viendose lo mas asombroso posible despues de ese momento incomodo, el albino dio un rapido "Danke" y se acercó para llegar con la mexicana.

Gott, que poco asombroso se debio de haber visto! Quedandose de pie con la boca abierta viendo a una frau! Maldiciendose un poco por lo bajo se acercó a la nación latina que se empezaba a alejar ya. Pero estando a unos pocos metros de ella se detuvo.

Si, probablemente sería asombroso ver su expresión al verle ahí. Pero, no sería mejor espiarla y ver como se comporta? Finalmente, el era el asombroso Prusia y su mision era entrenar a esa nación que iba de puesto en puesto, platicando y comprando. Acaso no sería mejor pasar desapercibido y ver como era ella en su medio? Algo de...trabajo de investigación. Fianlmente, era muy metodico en lo que hacia, y un poco de investigación de campo sobre la mujer en cuestión podía ser muy útil.

Haciendo notas mentales a si mismo de lo asombroso que era por ser tan increiblemente genial e inteligente, decidió pues, seguir a la mexicana a lo lejos para ver como se comportaba.

Estuvo manteniendo una distancia de varios puestos. Los suficientes para que la joven no le viera. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que la joven estaba demasiado ocupada platicando y riendo con los vendedores como para darse cuenta que estaba siendo seguida por alguien. Gilbert se percato que por lo visto la mexicana era muy despistada... O simplemente estaba demasiada ocupada con las personas con quien tan familiarmente platicaba.

Tambien se percato que un niño de 7 años, vestido con pantalon de manta y un sombrero a su medida, seguia a la mexicana cargando una canasta. Por lo visto el chiquillo le estaba ayudando con las compras a la nación latina, y cada vez que le ofrecian algo de comer en un puesto, ella le ofrecia tambien al niño que gustosamente comia mientras cargaba el bulto de víveres.

El prusiano observaba en silencio, su mirada roja en total escrutinio. Era una mexicana muy diferente a la que tenia en el campo del Colegio Militar... Esta hasta parecia una ...dama. Sonriente, tranquila, calmada, dulce con los niños... No la insolente con la que lidiaba todos los dias bajo el caluroso sol.

Asi se fueron caminando por todo el largo del mercado, Gilbert nunca perdiendo de vista a la mexicana que compraba frutas, verduras, y demas alimentos. Pasaron por la sección de especias, y Gilbert se quedo asombrado por la cantidad de numerosas especias que se encontraban, desde el caro azafran (que expedía un delicioso olor), pasando por varias trenzas de ajo secas, racimos de tomillo y manzanilla, hasta sal o azucar. Y ni mencionar de pastas, hierbas y polvos de especias dulces y picantes que no conocia. Hubo un puesto lleno de costales y costales de chiles secos, el cual Gilbert recordando su primera cena, paso lo mas rapido posible. Habia una mezcolanza de olores que por un momento embriago al albino pero siguio a la mexicana que compraba de todo. Pasaron de igual manera por una sección que vendia telas desde algodon, pieles hasta seda de mil colores y ya al final del mercado se vendian flores.

El prusiano vio que Maria compraba un bulto de flores y le daba instrucciones al muchacho mientras que le daba su cesta. El niño batallo un poco al cargar ahora el bulto extra, pero asintió energeticamente al esuchar a la morena. Todavia manteniendo su distancia, Gilbert saco su reloj de bolisllo. Iban a dar las doce del día. Vaya si esta mujer se tardaba haciendo las compras! Pero no la pudo culpar, habia mucho que ver y mucho que recorrer.

Metiendo Su reloj en su bolisllo, alzó la vista y vio que la mexicana se separaba del chiquillo que iba dirigiendose hacia el. Rapidamente, empezó a seguir a la mexicana, que caminaba ahora por una calle paralela al mercado, mas vacia, pero aun con mucha gente. El europeo no le quitaba la vista a la pequeña espalda de la joven y al rebozo rojo que portaba en su cabeza altiva.

Pronto vio, que la joven regresaba a la explanada del centro historico de la ciudad y cruzaba rapidamente la transitada calle. El albino trato de seguirle el paso sin darse cuenta muy bien de la calle. Un fuerte sonido hizo que volteara y dio un brinco a la banqueta para no ser aplastado por un tranvia que pasaba a toda velocidad.

Con el corazon latiendole a mil por hora casi dolorosamente en el pecho y fijandose ahora bien (para no ser arrollado por un tranvia), cruzó la calle, , para llegar a la explanada con jardines . Busco rapidamente a la mexicana para ver a lo lejos su pequeña figura con un rebozo rojo llegando casi a la catedral. Apresurando el paso y a grandes zancadas, el albuno cruzo los jardines a sus lados, para acortar la distancia. Vaya si esta mujer sabia caminar rapido! Cual era la prisa?

Automaticamente el sonido de las campanas de la catedral empezó a sonar y marcar las doce. Gilbert alzo la mirada para admirar la hermosa fachada de la catedral y esucho con gusto el repiqueteo de las campanas. Despengando la vista de todos los santos labrados en cantera, vio que la morena se mezclaba entre la multitud y entraba rapidamente por la puerta central . Dando largas zancadas y empujandose un poco entre todo el gentio que caminaba por debajo del umbral de la puerta de madera de la catedral le siguio.

Al momento que entro por la puerta entndio. El lugar estaba repleto de gente y tuvo que hacerse camino un poco a empellones para no perder de vista a la mexicana que caminaba lentamente por la nave central. Iban a dar misa de domingo.

Gilbert se quedo atras mientras veia como caminaba lentamente la morena, con cierto respeto y dejaba caer hacia atras su rebozo, descubriendo su larga y negra cabellera. Toda la catedral estaba primorosamente decorada hasta el mas minimo detalle, de esquina a esquina, cada columna, los zurcos de los techos lindamente pintados con motivos católicos, cuadros y pinturas religiosas por todos lados, mientras que por los vitrales se colaba una hermosa luz de colores. La gente se amontonaba por todos lados, sentados unos junto a otros en las largas bancas de madera (gente de dinero, vio por las ropas) y por ambas naves laterales gente de pie (la mayoria personas que no tenian mucho). Pero todos tenian una mirada de fervor y murmuraban orciones o movian los labios en silenciosas plegarias.

Inmediatamente reconocio el olor a incienso y Gilbert no pudo evitar sonreir. Le recordaba a sus años de pequeño, como caballero Teutónico. Cuando usaba sus ropas blancas con la cruz negra en el pecho y blandia su espada en el nombre de Dios, cuando no estaba luchando y usaba su traje negro sacerdotsl, cuando como el se incaba con la misma paz que muchos de los presentes y cerrando los ojos oraba...aunque hubieran pasado los años y ya no frecuentaba tanto las iglesias, nunca se habia olvidado de ese sentimiento de devoción. Sonrió ladinamente, y le agrado ver eso en la nación mexicana que estaba llegando al altar y se arrodillaba sobre este para orar.

Si,no iba a mentir, extrañaba las iglesias y le gustaba estar de nuevo ahi, asi como la devoción de la joven, ya no habia muchos paises con ese sentir religioso...

Pero la sonrisa del prusiano se congeló al ver el bulto que sacaba la mexicana y ponía a los pies del hermoso altar de oro.

Un hermoso y denso ramo de florecillas amarillas.

Como las que ella usaba en el cabello.

El prusiano no pudo despegar la vista de estas, y automaticamente una ola de recuerdos que no le habian estado molestando en las ultimas semanas se volcaron como avalancha en su cabeza. No podía despegar la vista de esas flores amarillas que la mexicana había llevado de ofrenda, ni siquiera vio cuando la morena bajaba la cabeza a orar en profunda oración... Solo pensaba en Elizabetha.

Con un repentino sabor amargo en la boca y la imagen de la hungara en la mente no pudo evitar apretar involuntariamente sus guantes, haciéndolos crujir. Tenia que salir de ahí. Apretando los dientes en el mas profundo desprecio, dio media vuelta como golpeado por un látigo y salio a empellones de la catedral, mientras que los fieles empezaban a cantar dando por iniciada la misa. Pero no le importaba.

Maldiciendo al aire, una vez hubo pisado afuera de la catedral empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Se metió en la primer calle a la derecha buscando algún local en particular.

A un par de cuadras vio en una esquina una entrada en un local con sus puertas dobles de madera abiertas de par en par y fuera de estas a un hombre en la calle dormido con una botella en la mano. Todavía con un profundo odio, acelero el paso y sonrió fríamente al ver un cartel arriba de las puertas que rezaba "Cantina : La Peninsular".

Finalmente había encontrado un bar. Rápidamente entro al local. Era algo angosto, y obscuro,de un lado una larga barra de madera que se extendía a todo lo largo del local. Del otro lado varias butacas acolchonadas, algunas butacas ocupadas por pequeños grupos de personas que tomaban de diferentes vasos. En el espacio restante entre las butacas y la barra, había pequeñas mesas con sillas al rededor.

Gilbert se dio cuenta que justo a su izquierda, al lado de la puerta había un hombre con una guitarra que rasgaba lentamente las cuerdas del instrumento, evocando tristes notas al aire que le daban cierto aire de melancolía al bar... O cantina ,como se llamase.

Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió a la barra y tomo un asiento. Tras la barra había tres cantineros, uno contando dinero, otro limpiando un vaso y el tercero que se acerco a paso lento a el, colgándose un trapo raído en el hombro. Se planto frente al albino poniendo ambas manos en el mostrador.

"Que se le ofrece compadre?" le pregunto gravemente el cantinero.

"Ein bier, schnell" ladró el prusiano en su lengua. No tenia ganas de lidiar con nadie en estos momentos .

El cantinero sonrió algo zorrunamente.

"Alemán, no?" dijo el hombre reconociendo el acento, y sin esperar a que Gilbert dijera algo (aunque no fuese a decir nada) tranquilamente se volteo a un barrill que tenia grabado "Cerveceria Cuahutemoc Moctezuma". Lleno pasivamente un tarro de cerveza y se lo dio al prusiano.

"Salud compadre" le dijo el cantinero con una sonrisa ladina, sabiendo por años de experiencia, que el albino seguramente no tenia mejor amigo en esos momentos que la cerveza.

Gilbert al ver el tarro, no le dio tiempo al cantinero a ponerla en la barra. Casi arrebatandosela de la mano se la empinó en los labios y bebió a grandes tragos. Sintió el familiar sabor y hormigueo de la bebida y justo cuando le estaba gustando se quedo sin liquido para beber.

Con fuerza, (probablemente mas de la necesaria) puso el tarro en la barra.

"Mehr" gruño aL cantinero.

El hombre solo rio bajamente, ya acostumbrado a ver personas encabronadas en su local. No necesitaba saber alemán para entender lo que quería el albino. Tomo el tarro y lo lleno de nuevo.

El prusiano tomo el nuevo tarro y empezó a beber de nuevo su contenido.

Quería olvidarse de todo.

De este maldito pais, de el maldito entrenamiento, de su maldito jefe que le obligo a venir, de el maldito mercado, de los malditos colores, de las malditas sonrisas de la gente, de el maldito clima, de la maldita catedral, de las malditas flores amarillas en el altar, de las maldita morena sonriendo, de la maldita húngara...

Quería olvidarse de todo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toda la semana Gilbert estuvo molesto. Desde ese domingo en la catedral seguía molesto. Los que mas pagaron las consecuencias fueron los cadetes del Coelgio Militar. El entrenamiento a los que fueron sometidos fue brutal e implacable. Muchos terminaron heridos, y aun así seguían entrenando... No era una excusa para el prusiano.

Gilbert decidió salir a montar su caballo. Un rato en los frondosos bosques podía ayudarlo a tranqulizarse. Se habia alejado mucho de la ciudad y ahora montaba mecido por su caballo por entre arboles y pinos altos y espesos, por donde los rayos del sol se colaban aqui y allá. El constante ruido de los pájaros y uno que otro movimiento le hacían ver que había mucha fauna en estos lugares.

El albino dio un suspiro enojado. Cuanto tiempo mas estaría en este país? Ya estaba harto. Su asombrosa presencia no podía estar aquí, debía estar en su propio asombroso país. Aunque fuera soportando a su jefe, pero estaría mejor...

Cuanto tiempo estuvo cabalgando no lo sabía. Su montura solo caminaba, dando pasos entre lodo y rocas, siguiendo bosque arriba un pequeño camino de tierra, seguramente hecho por animales que corrían por ahí.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, el albino escucho el característico ruido de agua correr. Talvez no sería mala idea tomar un trago antes de volver a la casona. Le dio unas palmadas al cuello de su corcel y sintió el calor que este irradiaba. Y tal vez sería bueno darle un poco de agua a su caballo también.

Con un movimiento experto, desmontó su caballo, y tomando las riendas empezó a jalar su caballo, aguzando el oído buscando en que dirección sonaba el agua. Por lo que escuchaba era el sonido de agua correr, así que debería de haber un rio cerca, y por el sonido uno no muy grande. Empezó a caminar terreno arriba riendas en mano, seguramente tendría mas campo de visibilidad y podría ver en que dirección estaba la fuente de agua y no estar dando vueltas. El terreno alto le deba ventaja, hubiera dicho el viejo Fritz.

Jalando su caballo, empezó a subir, el sonido de agua era cada vez mas fuerte. Sonriendo zorrunamente, ya casi saboreando el agua fresca en sus labios apresuro un poco el paso. Vio que un poco mas arriba, se igualaba el terreno, lo cual significaba que si no bien había llegado a la montaña, si a un lugar plano en el bosque, colina o donde fuese que estuviera. Ya casi llegando, vio que había muchos y frondosos arbustos. Algo molesto por este pequeño obstaculo colgó de una rama baja las riendas de su caballo y empezó a apartar los arbustos con las manos. Empezó a abrir un pequeño tramo entre estos pero se detuvo en seco.

Había alguien más no muy lejos.

Asomándose por entre las ramas para no ser descubierto se asomó para poder ver mejor. Después de los arbustos de los cuales el estaba viendo, el terreno caía en un barranco de unos 4 metros . En el fondo de este, efectivamente corria un rio no muy ancho, cristalino y frio, con grandes piedras redondas en el fondo. A partir del rio, el terreno se nivelaba y se extendía, entonces por lo visto el albino tenía la ventaja de haber tomado un terreno alto. Con mucho cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido se asomó y vio que junto al rio que tenía varios árboles a lo largo de este había una joven, sentada en una gran piedra lisa con una gran cesta al lado y agachándose sobre el río, lavando ropa. Gilbert miraba en silencio a la muchacha solitaria hasta que agudizo la vista y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos.

Era María.

SCHISSE PERO QUE SIEMPRE SE LA IBA A ENCONTRAR!?

La mexicana estaba lavando ropa sentada, ambas piernas abiertas y algo flexionadas, bajo el sol sobre esa gran piedra, agachada y tallando a mano varia ropa que sacaba de su cesta, sola y ajena a que alguien la viera. Su largo pelo normalmente suelto estaba recogido en dos largas trenzas que caían sobre su pecho. Y fue ahí cuando un leve rubor se subió a la cara del albino al verla.

Estaba en paños menores.

La mexicana estaba desprovista de su usual falda verde, y aunque bien tuviera puesto un largo fondo de algodón blanco, este era algo transparente, por lo que el prusiano podía mas o menos distinguir sus piernas y muslos torneados. De igual manera, estaba descalza y podía ver algo de sus morenas pantorillas. Gilbert trago saliva, la boca súbitamente seca y de pronto se sintió con mucho calor. Vio que la morena se había quitado su blusa blanca, a lo que solo estaba usando un corset sin tirantes blanco rígido que delineaba su pequeño talle y curvas caderas y mostraba sus redondos pechos. Nunca había visto a la mexicana tan desprovista de ropa.

El prusiano se quedo escondido entre el follaje , mirando a la morena en su labor. Por un momento pensó en irse de ahí quedamente, y regresar a la casona, pero algo le detuvo. Estaba hipnotizado, no podía quitarle la vista encima. No es que le gustara la mexicana, pero antes de ser nación era finalmente también un hombre. Aunque había que admitir que la frau se veía tentadora y sumamente sensual en esos momentos. Empezó a sentir una familiar presión en el pantalón y al bajar la mirada comprobó algo molestó algo que ya sabía: había un visible bulto en su entrepierna.

Gilbert se sintió algo frustrado consigo mismo, pero más aun al no ser capaz de dejar de ver a la mexicana que tan ensimismada estaba su tarea. Pese a estar a 4 metros de altura, podía ver perfectamente cada cabello de la mexicana, cada movimiento, como tomaba la ropa y la restregaba en la roca para remojarla en el rio. El agua que suavemente salpicaba su blanca ropa interior no hacia nada mas que hacer la tela cada vez mas transparente. Con cada vez que se agachaba la joven para tallar, su fondo subía muy lentamente por sus muslos y tenía mejor vista del escote de su corset.

El albino se sentía mareado, casi intoxicado por el calor y por la imagen. Estaba sofocado y solo miraba con la boca levemente abierta. Se lamió los labios secos, quería ir al río y esperar que estuviese lo suficientemente frío para que lo tranquilizara, pero no se movía, solo veía escondido, como los delgados y desnudos brazos de la mexicana trabajaban, podía ver inclusive como pequeñisimas gotas de sudor empezaban a zurcar su frente y corrian inocente y peligrosamente por su cuello y a lugares mas abajos.

El europeo ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando metió una mano a su pantalón y lentamente empezó a masturbarse sin dejar de ver a la mexicana en su vaivén al tallar la ropa. Como sus trenzas se movían al frente y atrás con su movimiento al restregar las prendas, sus muslos cada vez mas descubiertos por su fondo que estaba casi transparente y llegando casi a descubrir su virtud de mujer, como sus pechos rebotaban tratando de liberarse del corset. El albino ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y cuando se percató, lo unico que pudo hacer en su estado intoxicado fue abrir más su pantalón para tener mejor acceso. La cabeza la daba vueltas solo veía ese pequeño cuerpo moreno tan sugerentemente descubierto, casi podia sentir el calor que irradiaba, y tuvo unas ganas inhumanas de ir y hacerla suya...

Gilbert apretó los ojos y suprimió un gruñido de placer mientras se venía. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por su orgasmo y respiraba agitadamente tratando de controlarse mientras que experimentaba el familiar sentimiento de haber terminado. Respirando entrecortadamente abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio como la mexicana en ningun momento se había percatado de su presencia. Seguía abajo en el rio, tallando sus ropas.

Mein Gott, pero que había hecho?

Enojado consigo mismo ahora por su falta de control, rapidamente el prusiano se acomodo el pantalón y lo mas calladamente posible se dirigió a su caballo. Montandolo en un segundo, y mustiendo groserias en su lengua, se alejó a toda prisa de ahí, encabronado consigo mismo y maldiciendose, con la imagen de la mexicana casi desnuda grabada en su mente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh Dios mio alguien tiene sentimientos encontrados! :O**

**Pues si, creo que era necesario que Gilbert viera mas de Maria... aunque creo que lo perturbo mucho... Hehe pobre Gilbert se odia por odiar a Maria y que le haya gustado aunque fuera en esa situacion...**

**NOTAS HISTORICAS!**

**-El mercado de la Merced fue abierto desde 1870 y hasta la fecha es uno de los mas importantes de México.**

**- La cervecería Cuahutemoc Moctezuma fue abierta en en 1880, hoy en dia produce cervezas como Sol entre las mas famosas.**

**- La cantina "La Peninsular" abierta en 1882 en el Centro Historico, todavía se encuentra ahí y fuera del local hay un pequeño cartel que reza "Hago constar con la presente que autorizo a mi pareja para que se divierta cuando quiera y pueda, beba hasta emborracharse, juegue y se distraiga con cuanta señoras y señoritas se le presenten. Firman la señora y la suegra." XD**

**- Anteriormente en la plancha del centro estaba lleno de jardineras, googleen Centro Historico 1900 para que tengan una idea.**

**- Anteriormente era comun que las mujeres fueran a lavar a algun rio... lo que pasaba era que iban solas y pues... se las robaban XD**

**- Un periodista muy famoso acuño la frase de "Mexico es sus mercados...", muy cierta si me preguntan a mi. u.u**

**Creo que ya... **

**Probablmente haya personas que no estén de acuerdo (o sacadas de onda) por las ultima parte. tengamos en cuenta el contexto historico en que era una sociedad muy recatada y retraída y ver a una mujer asi pues obviamente despierta pasiones ocultas hasta al asombroso Prusia. XD**

**En fin, otro capi mas, y juro por todo lo que es santo y con el Viejo Fritz como mi testigo que el proximo capitulo Prusia se va a vengarfinalmente! !Que? Creen que nada mas proque vio lo chula que se veia Maria lavando ropa se le iba a olvidar el enojo? Creanme va a ver sudor lagrimas y si, sangre. u_u**

**Porfavor dejen reviews! :D y prometo no tardarme tanto en updatear...**

**Saludos nos estamos leyendo! :D**


End file.
